The Demon-Who-Lived
by computerman275
Summary: No one believed it to be a reality...not even the Dark Lord himself...not even James...but it was true...the demon from the center of the earth fathered ANOTHER son...because of a misunderstanding...and who's known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Rated M because of language and some blood from violence later on, as well with attempts of rape, and counts of murder.
1. Message and Prologue

The Demon-Who-Lived

Important Message

A/N: Hello, everyone! Long time no see. I apologize for not updating in a while, like I said, I'm not a big fan of reading and writing, FanFiction is the only type of reading I do because it's entertaining while it uses very simple words. Don't worry, I'm intending to make some more stories, regardless if detail is lacking, (hey, I'm a teenager, you can't blame me).

Before I write anything else, let me tell you all something:

This story came into mind when I was watching Billy and Mandy episodes plus the reading of Harry Potter stories. It also occurred a couple of times when I watched the documentary of John Wayne Gacy. Creepy, I know. It also occurred a couple of times when I read 'The Child of a Monster'. This, as anyone would know, is an EXTREMELY rare story or crossover in which Nergal Jr is not the only child of the demon from the center of the Earth. And that's another reason I like this creation of the story, because it shows that Nergal can have 2 powerful boys who can crush their foes.

And as everybody can tell, this is the first of many things.

1\. This is the first story of mine that's a crossover. I find them to be more interesting than regular stories because of the idea of putting something together in which you wouldn't commonly see.

2\. The first story that's both adventure and family. I originally intended this story to be a fantasy, but I chose to keep that in small doses, because I'm not good at having original stuff, plus Hogwarts won't be appearing at all despite the appearance of magic. Also, I think having it set on the family would be cute.

3\. This is the first Harry Potter and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy story I've ever done. I've seen all of the movies, (although I never finished Deathy Hallows Part 1 because it would just become extremely boring before I reached 1/2 of the movie.) May sound stupid seeing as how some of the other movies are worse, but I managed to sit through all of the others. I've seen some of Billy and Mandy as well, especially with the episodes where Junior has dialogue, and own the video game.

Lastly, If anyone finds this story bare bones because of minimal Billy and Mandy material, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, but don't rage debate because I won't if that's what it comes to.

I'm also aware that Harry Potter was spun off in the cartoon. Well, I'm gonna tell you, Toadblatt's School of Sorcery is present within this story, but it's going to have few appearances, like 2 or 3 chapters.

And to conclude, I know I said I wouldn't continue until my Metroid story was complete. I'm giving up on that, because that type of schedule feels to strict too me, and because I'm losing interest of finishing that story. It's also causing me to just enter the place as a reader, and leaving other things I could be interested in unfinished. I'm now finished with my message. To make it up that this was just a message that has nothing to do with the story, I'm going to use whatever time I have left to create a tiny prologue.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The former started before I was even alive, and the latter came out when I was only a child. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros., and Billy and Mandy belong to Cartoon Network, no matter how much the latter company is fucked up. This will be the only time the disclaimer is present in the chapters, so please go to this chapter to know, please.**

Prologue

Deep inside the center of the earth was a home the size of a castle...it was a very scary place, especially since the residents were either demon or human. But who cared less of the house was aware that was some activity happening for the youngest resident going on.

Today was the day...today was finally the day...Nergal and Sis would send their son to the surface to interact with the other kids at Winter Camp.

Nergal, the husband, was a demon...he looked like the slenderman if he was colored, (not racist). He wore a black business suit, along with a black tie with a red shirt underneath. He also wore black shoes.

Sis, the wife, had bright red hair, which strangely looked orange, she had a massive nose with a pair of glasses. She wore a yellow fleece t-shirt with a green skirt that went down to her feet.

"Honey, are you sure Jr should go to the surface now? He's not even hatched yet?" The wife spoke with a voice that sounded as if any minute she would just suffer a stroke and die, which wouldn't be surprising because they lived in a home surrounded by lava, which could create a ton of ash.

"Sis, there's nothing to worry about, our son is smart and he's quick at knowing things. This is the perfect opportunity for him to fit in like a human, not a demon like me." the husband, a demon, responded with a smile. It was just a few months since they obtained a son, who they knew would be their only child.

"Yeah, but this is way too soon? Shouldn't we wait a little bit, like until he's hatched?"

"No, if he wants to live a human life, he'll have to start early, or else, he'll be like me, lonely, and just considered a discrimination towards his own people."Although he knew he said was true, his face came down a frown because he literally just himself with the truth until his wife came along. "And besides, he's 1/2 human because of his mother." He said, trying to not be upset over what just came out of his mouth.

"Can't argue with that."Sis responded with a small grunt. The two then left the living room where they waited a little before they officially planned to send their son towards the camp. They entered a small bedroom, which wasn't surprising that it was new. The bedroom had a child's bed, plus a dresser, a mirror on top, and a little chair to help sit down. Also present in the room was a stool.

A lime green egg wearing a pair of round glasses sat on the stool with a teddy bear at its side.

"Alright son, it's time to get going."Nergal said, kneeling down a little bit to make sure his son could fully hear him.

"But dad," the egg spoke, protesting against his father's wishes, "I don't want to go to town, I won't fit in with all of the other kids."

Nergal upon hearing this, just chuckled, trying to keep his confidence up, "Fit in? Son, why in the world would you think you won't fit in?"

The egg responded irritably, "Dad! I'm an egg!"

Using some of his will power, Nergal opened a portal that would send Junior straight to camp, "Don't worry son, it'll be a blast!" he responded, laughing while he and his wife waved their son goodbye. In a split second, both the egg and teddy bear disappeared in a flash.

Nergal had finally got something that made him happy...his son was finally going to head to the surface, meet his cousin, learn how to live as a human, and he knew Junior would make him proud...however...something misunderstood would later get him to unleash another half demon into the universe...

It started after they had dinner, and they had a bottle of whiskey. Afterwards, the two went to bed.

The next morning however, caught Nergal by surprise. He woke up to find his wife out of bed.

'Huh, maybe she got up early?'he thought as he left the bedroom. "Honey?" he called through his citadel of a home...

There was no response...Nergal checked all of the rooms in the house...but in the end, Sis wasn't home.

"Where could she be? She would've told me she was leaving to the store or something like that." Nergal panicked, as he tried to look for the reason she left.

He went to the garage, that surprisingly attached to the bottom of the house next to the kitchen, to head to the police station and report her "Missing" starting to believe that she was actually kidnapped in the middle of the night. The car however, was gone, but a tunnel was present above the ceiling, which looked liked it was recently made.

Nergal followed the tunnel, although it was quite hard to do since the entire following was completely black he couldn't see anything, 'Why the fuck didn't I bring a flashlight or a torch?' he wondered. For 2 hours, he went through the tunnel, until he saw a small bit of light coming from the top, surrounding a dark figure that had the shape that wasn't human.

Nergal approached the light, until he realized, the dark figure was just the car, left in a massive gaping hole in the ground, while the sun just brightened it over, showing the lovely, but not really town of Endsville, 'How could a kidnapper manage to steal my car, or even make a large tunnel towards my home? He or she would've needed help.'

The last sentence present within his thoughts whacked him like a knife in a gut...Sis WASN'T kidnapped...she used the car to leave town...

Nergal, with a very neutral look on his face, entered the car, surprised that Sis left it unlocked, although a possible explanation could be that no one would've been able to drive the car out of the hole. He then drove it down the tunnel the exact way he went up, before the car fell back into the garage. He then slowly stepped out of the car after turning the engine off, and locked it. He then made a whistle. Nergalings, Nergal's "friends" approached him. "Friends, please fix the giant hole in the ceiling, that hole is going to allow lava to run through the house." he commanded with a cold and anger felt voice. The minions listened before they set to work.

Nergal than entered his home, and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was incredibly small, all of the equipment you'd usually see was present, (except a dishwasher of course), that it felt like a regular family kitchen home.

He walked to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He then proceeded down the stairs to the living room, drinking along the way.

Although it was only 10 steps, Nergal felt like he walked a hotel flight of stairs. The living room was quite normal sized, it possessed a massive TV hanging on the wall, above a fireplace, (don't ask) with a massive couch touching the back of the room. It also had a piano that was sitting in the far left of the room, almost untouched. The walls in the entire house was made of rock, mostly because it was a stone like house. In the middle of the room was a carpet, who possessed a variety of colors, like blue, red and orange.

Nergal, obviously being very drunk, slouched until he made it to the middle of the carpet...that was when he finally let loose.

He threw the half empty vodka bottle at the wall on his left, shattering it in the process, "SON OF A WHORE!" he screamed, so loud that it was a miracle his minions didn't hear him, it didn't matter though, he just wanted to wreck havoc all over the place. He caused massive tears into the couch with his snake-like tentacles, before he grabbed the piano and whacked it on the ground repeatedly until the instrument was nothing but wooden and string-like pieces.

He went into the kitchen, to take the dishes and smash them. He was just about to approach the cabinets when something on the fridge caught his eyes. He was lucky though, because his drunkenness was causing him not only to slide instead of walk, but his vision was also somewhat becoming difficult to see. He chose to ignore the drunkenness and went towards the fridge.

A note was present on the door, 'So she did leave some communication to let me know.' he wondered. He tore the note off the door, before he sat in one of the chairs of the kitchen table.

He then out of nowhere summoned a pair of glasses and put them on so he could read the small letters.

Dear Nergal,

I wanted to inform you I'm taking a small vacation to Alaska. I felt like because our son was sent to Winter Camp, this would be a nice little time for all of us to have a small vacation alone before we would all reunite together in our home.

Once it becomes Saturday, I'll be gone. Don't worry about the car, just follow the tunnel, and you'll find it. Nergal, I love you a whole lot, especially since how well you could dance, but I'm just going to take a break because I spent a massive honeymoon with you that even though I have a lot of love for you, it becomes addicting, and I needed a little break. I'm not saying our love is bad, I just needed a little rest before our son comes back home. I just hope you know I'll always love you, and I shall return once the weekend's over.

Good Luck, and I'll see you Sunday evening.

Love, Sis.

After re-reading the note 3 times, Nergal crumbled up the note, and tossed it in the trash. 'Why the fuck didn't she tell me?!', he thought, letting the tears in his eyes fall out as he just sat on the bed, feeling very, very, VERY defeated, and at the same time, very angry that if it was measured with bricks, it would go all the way up into space.

Before he found the note, he was extremely angry, now he just felt both depressed and ashamed. He just laid his head on the table, letting all of his tears sink out. His wife, his only friend...even though it was for a time...GONE.

"Why didn't she tell me? I wouldn't have minded!" he cried, although he knew that wouldn't be true, because he would feel lonely, and refuse to let her leave alone.

A few moments had passed, but during those few moments, a belief began to grow in Nergal's mind, almost like it was there to begin with. 'She abandoned me!' he angrily thought, 'No wonder she didn't tell me! She wouldn't have gotten the chance to escape me!' He held his head up, and began to think of bringing more destruction. But his love for Sis began kicking on quickly, that he couldn't and didn't. Even though this thought was in his mind...he in the end couldn't hurt the woman he loved the most, it did hurt like someone snapped his neck, especially since he felt like Sis was the only woman for him...he guessed even the woman who was only for him, **could** hurt him too.

"I am so fucking mad." he said, wheezing...

"I guess I'll have to find someone for the weekend seeing as how both my wife and son are gone." He said with a voice so weak, he could've died, and so, Nergal went to the small computer room, and began looking for someone to find for a friend.

Little did anyone, or even Nergal knew, that this misunderstanding, would cause the birth of another child from Nergal's flesh and blood, because the lonely side of the man had no idea of what being alone for vacation felt like. All of his anger blocked his way of knowledge that Sis would never hurt him, but the news felt like pain to his whole body, it just hurt so much that it DID feel like she just left him. It hurt just too much.

The next few actions he put into reality would damage his and Sis's relationship forever, it wouldn't be considered possible, even Nergal believed it wouldn't happen himself until he eventually got along with it.

But still, even if he didn't know, he would cause another demon spawn...to enter the world...and eventually 3 years later...the real Boy-Who-Lived, would be revealed...

A/N: Review, Favorite this story, and like me if you want too, I don't care, feel free to post a review, it would be nice if someone actually left of what they think of the story instead of me thinking that everyone sees it as a big pile of shit.


	2. The affair (part 1)

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 1

(Birth and an unknown Affair)

 **A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter. I'm glad my old schedule is retired because this is something I'm interested in which allows me to think of a chapter daily.**

 **Please review this along with the prologue because positive reviews** **is what's gonna keep the story up, somewhat at least.**

 **I also want to let you all know that there's going to be some Dumbledore bashing because of how ridiculously easy James and Lily fell for the whole prophecy trick, and prophecies in my opinion are very retarded, especially since it just doesn't make any sense, take Star Wars for example, was there a prophecy in which Luke would fight his father and turn him from the dark side? FUCK NO!**

 **Lastly, if you find this chapter to be lacking detail, please let me know, and I'll do my best to try harder.**

 **9 months later...**

It was finally done...the pain, the nausea, the cravings, the loud snoring and morning sickness...it was finally over.

It had been 20 hours since she was in labor...but she finally had given birth.

Lily Potter nee Evans sat in the hospital bed, as she held her child that almost fell out of the doctor's hands. The baby was a emerald green egg. It was extremely creepy to her, but she knew this is what the baby would come out to be, especially since her child's father wasn't human.

"Alright, Lily, it's time to place the glamour charms." she whispered quietly. If anyone knew her child was part demon, her husband would not only know she cheated on him, but her sister and in-laws would laugh at her, and tell her to stay away from them.

After about 3 minutes, the glamours were done, and her child looked like a ordinary baby boy, especially with the appearance of a Potter.

James, having to wait inside the waiting room, rushed into the room, to see his wife, and his (step)son, Harry.

"Oh, Lily! Are you alright? That was a shitload of time I had to sit through!" He exclaimed, finally glad all of that fear he was going through was now a breath of fresh air.

"James, language!" Lily corrected him. "Yes, though. It did hurt, but it's finally done. He's really cute too." she said with a smile, although it wasn't one of happiness.

James finally turned his attention to his (step)son, "Yes, he is. Our son is a really cute baby." he said with cuteness. "Do you think Harry would be a good name for him?" he asked.

"Yes, I like that." she replied, with a little bit of delight.

"I can't believe it though Lily," James said, with tears of happiness running down his face, "I've became a father. This has to be the happiest day of my life! And I'm also extremely young to boot!" He said, his eyes continuing to run down happy tears.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Um..." he said, really nervous.

Lily chuckled, "He won't break, James."

James slowly picked his (step)son up, "I know, it's just that his appearance makes him look like any type of violence or rough hold could cause him to be handicapped for life."

It was a moment after he picked the baby up that he opened his eyes. They were Lily's emerald green, although the rest of him was like a carbon copy of James. Sadly, little did James or even the Maruaders know that this wasn't what the baby actually **looked** like.

James just stared at his newborn (step)son's eyes, more tears just coming out with joy. He literally did look perfect.

"Lily, he's the most perfect child I've ever seen. It's like he's a legend." he cried, almost like he was gonna explode with joy and pride.

Lily just showed a smile and some tears. But deep down, she had a secret that none of her family and friends knew...her son WASN'T James, and was only 1/2 human.

She knew this was possible, she shouldn't have slept with Nergal, but he looked so lonely that he needed someone to comfort, and although was a demon, was a very friendly person, although he did have his flaws like he commonly insisted on certain activities.

(Dude, save that shit until we enter the flashback, then you can write her emotions down.)

Fine...

NO. He wouldn't need to know...the charms would soon be removable only through a specific action.

2 days later, August 2nd 6pm...

Lily and James had now taken their son home from the hospital. They literally teleported their just with Floo Powder, and although they were stepping out of the fireplace, the dust still failed to show how happy they were now that their son had finally left the clutches of the big place now he was a little bigger and more powerful.

Sirius Black had come to meet his godson. Surprisingly, he actually waited in the living room, almost like he knew the couple would come from there. He was well dressed with a white jacket, black pants, and tied up shoes, and even had his hair refreshed.

"James, mate! How's my godson doing?" Sirius asked with a glad face.

"Doing just fine Padfoot, his name's Harry BTW."

"A little Prongslet! He's perfect James, he looks just like you!" he said overjoyed.

"Thanks Padfoot, I appreciate that." James replied as the family sat on the living room couch in front of the fireplace.

"Padfoot," James continued, "Where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Moony is working today, a lot of files. Wormtail is gone, I have no idea why."

"Oh" James said, although that did sound quite creepy to him. He just hoped they were okay, but his thoughts were still on his new son.

As Padfoot held Harry, thanks to allowance, he slowly rocked the baby as he talked with his friend's wife.

"It's amazing how he looks like his dad, yet has your very beautiful eyes." he spoke.

"Yeah, it's pretty surprising myself. He still looks cute nonetheless." she chuckled.

Out of nowhere, the fireplace sprang with a large burst of green fire, before a few seconds later the fire disappeared, and was replaced by a tall figure. He had a massive silver beard, with blue eyes. It was followed with a very crooked nose that looked like someone had destroyed it twice in a row. He wore a moon-like robe that went from his shoulders to his legs, although he did wear standard Wizard shoes.

The trio all knew the man as the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Greetings, headmaster!" James spoke with suspicion in his voice, covered by calmness, "It's been a long time we've seen you." he continued.

"Hello, James, Lily, Sirius, and of course, Harry." he greeted, and walked over to Harry to allow the infant to play with his finger. "I've come with a warning of sorts," and strangely looked at Sirius, "And this goes to mostly you and Lily, James."

Husband and Wife looked both confused, and dumbfounded. They just had their child, and all of a sudden there was a warning of danger?

Although he knew this was very odd, James stood up from the couch, but gave Dumbledore a glare, "Okay. Well, Headmaster, what seems to be the trouble?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, then he began, "Lily, James, there has been a prophecy created by one of the Hogwarts teachers, Sybill Trelawney, that there's been foretold of a coming of a boy at the end of July who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. This occurred to me while Trelawney and I had an interview for post of Divination teacher. She spoke of this prophecy just before I was about to leave due to her poor performance review, when she spoke of serveral things about the child. He was male, his parents defied the Dark Lord 3 times, and lived to tell about it, and the boy would have a power that You-Know-Who was unable or unwilling to comprehend."

Although Lily looked a little worried, James and Sirius looked annoyed, almost like Dumbledore wanted them to think this was serious when in reality was just a lie. "And you're telling us my godson is part of the prophecy, is that your point?" Sirius hissed.

"Likely," Dumbledore said with a neutral face, "The only other child born the end of July was the newest member of the Longbottoms, Neville. But regardless, I believe he will come to get your-" Dumbledore added, only to be stopped with a angry voice.

"Wait a fuck! You're telling me the woman who you hired for a teacher that did a bloody bad performance review, conducted this prophecy bullshit that includes my new son, about...challenging the Dark lord?!" James put a hand on his face, looking utterly angry.

"Yes! Voldemort will also try to kill you and Lily on Halloween of next year, and you'll be betrayed by your seek keeper Peter Pettigrew, because he'll know Harry is the chosen one."

"Then bleedin' what do you want them to do?!" Sirius asked, angrily.

"I want them to go into hiding so Voldemort won't find them."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't believe anything you're saying, Headmaster! Especially with all of this Chosen One bullshit! I think you want us to believe you so you can manipulate Harry to be sent to Lily's family members and make him like some sort of God! Well guess what? We won't. Leave!" James barked.

"But James, I'm thinking for Harry's future, this may cause a paradox in life-"

Lily, who had been trying to stay out of the argument, and also trying to stop her husband with the cussing, finally intruded in as well, fused enough with this prophecy that sounded entirely false and made up, "Headmaster, we appreciate the warning, but not the idea you want our child to be under your guidance and thumb! Please leave now."

"Lily, please-"

"There's already a war of wizards and death eaters, Dumbledore, we don't need any 'Chosen One' bullshit that it would make the entire war just pop into the Muggle universe!" Sirius growled, ready to turn into his animagus form.

Dumbledore became geuinely angry, and his face turned into cold fury and aura. He was going to do everything he could to find a way to make sure they would listen to him, even if it meant to use force.

Sadly, he was quickly defeated when a knife slashed the right side of his neck. He then transformed back into his orginial self, looking like what he originally was. If only he had enough time, he would scare the trio into doing what he asked them to do, but Sirius Black wasn't fooling around when he meant his words, especially if violence was involved.

Now with nothing left usable for convincing, as well with a bloody wound in his neck, the Headmaster finally gave up, "Fine, but you'll regret it once you're laying in your graves!" he snarled, before he went into the fireplace and flamed away.

Lily, starting to become scared, looked back at her husband. "James, do you believe in anything Headmaster just said?" she muttered.

James looked at her with eyes that looked like he had blood on his mind, and was beginning to growl...like a mad dog, "Hell no! This has to be a bloody lie this man is trying to put on us so he can attach himself to Harry's poor ear all the time!"

"Yeah, and he even tried to scare the daylights out of you by turning cold and evil!" Sirius Black commented.

"It's just bullshit!" James barked.

"Dada?" James heard.

James and Sirius looked to their left, and Harry was sitting in Lily's lap, looking at his father and godfather with big puppy dog eyes. He was scared, but he wouldn't cry.

James was surprised despite the loud yelling his son didn't cry. He guessed Harry fell asleep during the time he was in Sirius' lap.

He put a hand over his son's head, stroking the tufts of black hair present on the child's head. "Sorry if you got scared buddy. It was just an argument." he said, tearfully.

"Well, I suppose I'll get going." Sirius said.

Lily and James both looked at him, confused. "You're leaving now?" they both asked.

"Yes. I need to get some rest, I'm going to have to work tomorrow, and I'm already exhausted from that loud argument with Dumbledore. It's like he planned this whole thing."

"I know Padfoot, I know. But can you stay at least for supper?" James said with a very gentle look.

Padfoot took a deep breath of both relief and hope. Even though he believed the prophecy was stupid, he also was afraid the events would happen.

After dinner, Padfoot said goodbye, and left. Lily and James were in bed while Harry was put in his crib.

"Don't worry, Lily. None of this is going to happen, even with this war going on." James told her.

"I know James, I just can't imagine how he could come up with this ridiculous lie."

"He wants us to literally believe it so Harry can be mind controlled."

"But what if he said was true? What if these events actually happen? Voldemort has tons of death eaters, they could basically be listening to everything we're saying now."

James nodded, "You do have a point, the death eaters are very sneaky. They could simply wipe out an entire army within a night and no one would know who would actually do it because the true allies would be framed. We'll think about it, but I'm not promising." And with that, the two went to bed, although Lily stayed awake.

Lily was stunned.

She listened to the whole argument, every single word.

She believed the prophecy was pretty stupid, but she put some thought into it, and although it did sound pretty forced and manipulative, she also knew Dumbledore wouldn't tell something just so he could just joke around.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her, it was what the public would react once they would learn Harry wasn't actually James' son, and in reality was part demon. She couldn't picture the dark lord actually fighting her son, because he could simply just use some power over him extremely quickly or do something even worse to defeat him. But in the end, she believed it would just be too easy for her son as a challenge.

She quietly slipped out of her bed, before she went into Harry's bedroom, which was extremely tiny, although this would get bigger as time passed. In the grey lit bedroom rested a baby boy with numerous stuffed animals that resembled a wolf, a stag, a dog, and a little rat. All of these gifts were given to them by James' friends, although they never had time to meet Harry.

Lily peeked her head down to look at her son. Harry still looked like a Potter, but even though there was a lack of light, the glamour charms she placed on him for 3 days were beginning to wear off. She needed something in order to seal them until they officially could come off.

She carefully pulled out her wand, and set the charms again. She tip toed back into the bedroom, and took out her journal, that had a map of Endsville behind the last entry, before she went back into Harry's bedroom and zapped Harry, and the map. A bright light emerged from both the wand and map, along with a small noise, before a few moments later, the noises...stopped.

A fresh red dot appeared on the top of the Endsville map. The mission was accomplished.

Lily quietly closed the journal, not wanting to make anymore disturbances so James would wake up and start asking questions of what she was doing. She then quietly re-entered the bedroom, and placed the journal back onto the desk, before she crawled back into the bed, and fell asleep.

Although she loved her son, the dark thoughts of him being considered a monster haunted Lily. Her affair was her little secret that if she told James, she'd be divorced, and James would take Harry. Nergal was a man she loved, but if she was afraid if she told James, he'd become so angry, he could just blow up.

Although it was nine months ago, Lily could still remember the weekend she had with the demon...which would be the same weekend, she became pregnant.

End of Part 1

 **A/N: Yeah, it's pretty depressing that this is just part 1, but I promise, you'll get another chapter tomorrow. Readers, I'll give out what Lily and Nergal had the time they had together once part 2, and I promise, you won't be disappointed.**

 **If anyone wonders when Nergal will meet his second son, I'll just tell you that will occur within chapter 3, which according to FanFiction will be chapter 4, so it'll be quick.**

 **Because Harry won't be attending Hogwarts, he'll go to Endsville elementary like the other kids. Since he's a demon, he'll have magic like his brother and dad, so don't worry if I'm trying to make Harry a squib.**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering why the parenthesis sentence, it's supposed to be a bit of humor in which the author interrupts the narrator to save content for the next chapter.**

 **Favorite, and please leave a review, at least one will make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2, The Affair Part 2

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 2

The Affair (Part 2)

A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome back! This is as obvious, the Affair, Part 2!

This part of the chapter will focus on the time Lily and Nergal spent together before on Sunday midnight, the two had sex. This chapter is going to be a little long, mainly because I'm not going to go full detail on the stuff they do together, but on how the time they spend makes the relationship between the couple grow, and the day after shows Nergal's emotions after discovering what he did and the next chapter will reveal the relationship between his wife and son once they learn of the affair.

Enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review! If you want to know where you can write and post one, it's right below the chapter selection at the bottom of the page in the bottom right hand corner, it's not hard to find. Please, I need your feedback of how well I'm doing. Having none of your opinions is actually making me feel like I should just writing altogether. Don't get me wrong, I do like it a lot that you're favorite and liking the story, but I really do want to know what you all think.

 _Although it was nine months ago, Lily could still remember the weekend she had with the demon...the same weekend she became pregnant._

Flashback...

California, Saturday, October 3rd, 1:30pm...

It was a very quiet day for Lily Evans,(soon to be Lily Potter), she was enjoying a small vacation in California to be away from family and friends before she would return to England, and the Wizarding World, to marry James, the Potter heir. She spent some time in America to study Psychology, this would help later on determine if something was upsetting her child or if she could find ways to help Dumbledore, mainly because the Wizarding War had opened just a week ago.

As she sat in her apartment chair sipping a hot cup of tea, while on the way thinking of what she should write in her journal, she literally had no idea she was being watched by someone who would cause a large impact on her life...the demon from the center of the earth, Nergal.

The demon set his eyes on the woman, not only because he liked her attractiveness, but also because she looked very lonely.

If only he had control of his urges, the following actions would never happen...

"So, I see a woman who wants some love, eh? Well, I suppose another woman could be a friend of mine!" He hissed, tapping some buttons, "How about it, Lily? Will you at all settle for me?" He said, with eyes that combined with evil and happiness, but the evil was the one that shined the most.

Lily enjoyed her tea and looked out her apartment window. It was a cloudy day, although the sun was trying its best to peak out and show some light to the entire city of Los Angeles.

She was about to get ready to head out her apartment to visit some more of the city, this was her last day and tomorrow, she would have to return to England, especially since the wedding was going to happen on Monday, which she considered ironic because Mondays are usually the most unluckiest days of everyone's life.

She was just about to enter her car, when the ground below her shook like as if someone was shaking a tree, before moments later, a standard family car, (with a drill), emerged from the ground. She was very confused of what she saw, but the thing that did catch her eye was the figure who emerged from the car.

The figure itself wasn't human, no trace of it in sight, it only looked like something from fiction or even from the deepest levels of the Wizarding World. The nonhuman figure was dressed in a business suit that was black and black with a red shirt underneath. The figure itself was entirely black, like if jet black hair grew a shaved body.

The figure then turned to look at her, and in his eyes, looked liked someone who he just wanted to spend some time with, even though his face looked like he found a lost soul. Speaking of the figure's eyes, the eyes were lime green, the type of green that would never be considered human, followed by fang-shaped teeth, that had the color of yellow, the yellow you'd see if someone didn't brush their teeth a lot, but that wasn't because he didn't brush.

The figure, despite being not human at all, spoke with a human voice that sounded pleasant, yet mysterious. "Ahh, another beautiful day of Los Angeles." He said, stretching, before turning his attention to the woman, "Hello there, what's your name?", he asked, even though he secretly already knew.

Lily was somewhat suspicious of the figure, but could see the best of everyone, so she answered truthfully, "Hello, I'm Lily.".

The figure smiled, "Lily? Sounds like my roses after I put them in a vase filled with fresh water." he said cheerfully, although to Lily that did sound a little creepy. "I'm Nergal", the figure returned, almost forgetting in the first place.

Lily started having some trust in this demon even though he did seem a little creepy, "Hello Nergal, how come you came from underneath the surface? That's not a common thing for a human being to do."

Nergal was taken aback by the question, but still chose to answer in a cool but nervous voice, "Well, if you didn't know already, I'm from the center of the earth. That's why my car has a large drill on it, because it helps me get to places.", Lily upon hearing that felt like any minute if she could just urinate her pants in laughter, she would. But something in the figure's facial language told her that he wasn't the joker type for a man, rather a man who had a lust for love and company.

"Alright, I trust you. But why are you here?" Lily asked, now putting her mind on why a demon would just come over here and talk to her. She felt like she should run away, but something about this demon-like man made her want to stay and listen.

"Well," Nergal said, his nervousness starting to kick in almost immediately, "I j-just w-w-wanted someone t-to ac-ac-accompany me for the weekend." He needed a lot of strength in order to talk to this woman, but he felt like he wasn't going to manage to get her to spend time with him, and the large loneliness that he was suffering would only continue, and that gap would never be fulfilled. "I'm sorry." he replied with a weak voice, before he started to open the door to his car.

Lily then rushed up to him, surprised by her own actions, but it didn't matter, something about this demon made her want to comfort him. "Nergal, wait." she responded, making it the only thing to cause Nergal to stop and turn at her...tears running down in failure.

"N-Nergal, I-I'll accompany you." She continued, surprised by how well she meant it. She REALLY did want to comfort Nergal, even if that time was short.

Nergal's eyes glittered and widened, feeling like he was finally going to get peace afterall. "Really? You want to spend time with me?", he didn't just ask this because of the fact he was a demon, but it was also because this was a person he was only going to be with for a certain amount of time.

"Sure, I'll then have someone to keep me company and make things a little more interesting." Lily wasn't lying about that sentence, she spent most of the time doing things she'd commonly do such as visit various landmarks of the city, especially a private garden, but with nobody present with her, the visits just felt a little flat.

Nergal's eyes brightened in joy, he wasn't going to be alone after all, "Great, where should we go first?"

They first went to the cinema, and saw a comedy flick, they laughed so hard when the profanity was just becoming insane. This was when Nergal knew Lily wouldn't get away from him. Heck, they even had 2 aisles of seats just for the two of them.

They then went to have a late lunch at Benson's Burgers. While there however, a thug came in and pushed Nergal over when they were waiting for their table.

"Get the fuck out of my way wimp!" the big man said. He was Hispanic, a ponytail for his curly black hair, had a strong and lean body, and if looks could kill, his eyes would be the Reaper's scythe. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with black shorts that seemed to look like they were falling down, with extremely worn out sneakers. He looked at the waiters and said "Table for one, and make it fucking quick!"

Nergal got up and coughed into his sleeve, "Why don't you leave these people alone, tough guy?!" he said, unknowingly challenging the huge thug.

The man turned to him and spat, "What did you say, nigga?" he threatened.

The huge man was already was starting to make Nergal, "I told you to leave these people alone."

This was soon followed by a massive argument which only made things worse.

"You know weirdo you're being very rude!"

"Oh, so the one who's threatening people isn't the one who's being rude, but the one who's standing up to some big ass thug is!"

"Yes!"

"Home boy, you're just a big fool who thinks the capital of the west is his own playground!"

"Pfft, nigga, get out of my face! You're just gonna lose your girl and be a lonely freak!"

The man had said what few words could say to this demon that will anger him more than seeing a bowl of onions...that really, lonely soul, and the fact he mentioned that really, really hateful and despising word... _ **Freak.**_

Nergal in anger than grew a tentacle straight out of his back, before he wrapped it around the thug and started electrocuting him.

Once everyone heard the noise of electrocution and turned, everyone started to panic and run out of the resturant, leaving the food they once ordered behind.

Lily saw what Nergal was doing and started freaking out, "Nergal stop it! You're only doing what he's saying!"

Lily's voice was the only one in which allowed Nergal to snap out of his violence. He was angry, but he was smart enough to know that he was hurting someone, and was going to commit a murder, even if the man was someone he hated.

Nergal finally stopped pumping electricity into his tentacles and dropped the man.

Shortly afterwards, the waiters asked them for their orders, and told them that because of Nergal's actions, their food be would made to go.

Lily was extremely furious with what her new friend had done, and she was going to have a talk with him once they entered her apartment.

Nergal on the other hand, felt extremely ashamed. He not only felt like he made an embarrassment towards his son, but also caused his weekend that was going just fine to be a train-wreck.

Once they entered the apartment building, Lily snapped, "Nergal, what the hell were you doing?!" she barked.

Nergal knew this was going downhill, and he started to cry, "I'm sorry for fucking up, Lily."

"Oh really? An apology's not going to stop a lawsuit from being placed on you, does it?"

"I know."

"The hell you do, it will actually happen once you're arrested for attempted murder. You were lucky the people at the resturant were nice enough NOT to put you in jail."

"They did it because they're afraid of me! Because I'm a demon who gets pissed off whenever I hear the word 'Freak'." His tears still shedding out.

"But why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because I told you before I got pissed off with the man when he mentioned the word 'Freak', because it's so hateful, and it's a word that sends anger down my spine. I wish I didn't do it, but he pissed me off so much that it felt like he didn't deserve mercy." his tears were fading away, but the emotion did not, "If I could go back in time and stop myself, I would do it. I was just angry over his actions and words." he sighed, and Lily was finally starting to understand where he was coming from, hey she saw it herself, she wasn't blind.

Lily took a deep breath and spoke with a calm voice.

"Nergal, I'm disappointed in you, but I still love you. I'm glad you stood up to yourself, that's something a coward would never do, even a loner. Especially since the dude at the place shoved you, and he could've broken your jaw because you fell face-forward or even if he punched you. And the police most likely won't find you because people who grow tentacles out of their backs sounds like a fantasy and...just unreal and also because it was only one count. But you can't go around electrocuting people because they hurt your feelings, because that would show your a sensitive person. And I know you're not that, because I see the best in everyone." she said, finally taking her grudge, well most of it, off her chest. "You know what I see the best in you though?" she asked.

Nergal's eyes widened with surprise, at first he was scared because he believed he would forever be alone, and Lily would get away from him, but now this might be some time to make up for what he had done. "What's that?" he replied with some nervousness.

Lily had a small smile, "I see you as a loving and caring man who tries his hardest to make people glad for what they got. Sure, you can have some jealousy, but you tried not to show it."

Nergal widened his eyes even more. She literally meant it. She really did see him as a very caring person.

"W-w-well, thank you, Lily. I don't know what to say." he said with extreme fear.

"How about we eat and take a walk and then for the night have a drink and talk?" she planned.

Nergal liked it, "That sounds great.", he wanted to make plans of his own, but he got so afraid with what he'd done that he was certain Lily would leave him almost immediately.

They took a nice walk in the park. By now, it was becoming late, like 6 o'clock at night. But it didn't matter, as long as he had Lily by his side and had a friend, that's all that mattered to Nergal.

Many people who saw the couple were confused and freaked out. Confused because Lily was known in the Wizarding World to soon be married to James, and freaked out because the person she was with wasn't human, and was responsible for the incident at Benson's Burgers that never got reported, because police believed it to be false, and there was little evidence besides the burn marks that this happened.

Two friends saw the couple, "Is that Lily and her husband?" asked one.

"I don't think so. He's not human." said the other. Because of suspicion, the two decided to follow them.

Lily while at the start, talked about her time in California, "I took a little break from family and friends, and see what America looked like, mostly because I went here to go to University after I graduated from Howarts. Tomorrow I'm going back to England to marry James Potter, who I met back when I was a student. I didn't like him at first because he was a bully and was hexing people for fun. It wasn't until his final year that he grew out of it, that it caused me to actually like him."

Nergal was a bit shaken down when he heard that. The woman he was with was going to get married, and he **already** was married. He felt ashamed, but he chose not to let the time waste, because this felt like the loophole in order for him to not feel lonely.

"I once actually zapped everybody in my hometown of Endsville because the Grim Reaper was forced to befriend two children, so I got the idea that all the good things in life must be taken by force, and I made everyone my friend by zapping them. And at first, it was great, I had all the friends I wanted, and I wasn't alone. Sadly, though, after a while, it got tiring, and I restored everyone back to what they originally were." He replied, not afraid to speak of what he had to say. Hey, she already saw him unleash his tentacles on people and electrocute a man, and she was from the Wizarding World which had goblins and items that could talk as well with things called "Dementors", so it sounded pretty sane to tell her.

And to his surprise, he was right. But she did seem a little surprised herself. She saw goblins and had owls to communicate, but she never saw something like the Grim Reaper. "Oh, so you did have friends, you just got tired of it? Huh, I guess we all need a break from friends sometimes, even if the friends really do want to visit or if you're sick." Lily responded.

It was just then that they heard a twig snap behind them. They turned, and two guys were standing behind them, having suspicious looks. The two of them were white, the one on the left had blue eyes, the other had brown ones. The left man was 6 feet tall, only 1 foot taller than Nergal himself, while the right was only 5'10. The one on the left was wearing a fleece jacket with jeans and black shoes, while the one on the right wore a fedora, a coat, and sweatpants with boots.

The 6 foot man spoke up, "Hello sir, are you James Potter?" he asked, very certain the answer was no.

Nergal once he heard the question knew the gig was now up...someone had caught him, but he couldn't let Lily get away from. "Why do you want to know, so you can steal the woman I'm friends with away to bone?" he snarled, even though he didn't give Lily any communication besides their voices.

The fedora man held his hands up, which only fanned Nergal's suspicions and anger. "Relax sir, we just want to know who you really are."

Although he was angry, Nergal responded, "No, I'm Nergal. I'm from the center of the earth."

The two men deep down laughed at that, but they had to make sure they could get Lily out of this 'man's' clutches.

"Well sir, I just wanted to let you know, Lily Evans is going back to England to marry...James Potter."

That did hurt Nergal unfortunately, because not only was he married himself, but also because they would get the idea that they were cheating on each other's spouses. Fortunately, his marriage was kept a secret, only the people of Endsville knew.

Trying to maintain confidence, Nergal responded smoothly, "So?".

"Well, sir, you know that basically she's going to have to England and marry another man, right?"

Nergal's anger was still there, but confusion was mixing in with it. "So because I'm a dude that I can't hang out with another woman?"

"No, I'm just saying, you look like you're dating this woman when she's actually engaged. I know she's visiting America, but this entire thing just feels like...an...an affair."

Nergal's eyes glowed red. He wasn't cheating on his wife at all, he was just hanging out with another female friend. They never kissed, they never had sex, they were just spending time together. Sadly, the man's words would become true, and this would cause his own marriage to tumble.

Lily, who got tired of listening to the theory, spoke up. "Oh, stop, sir. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with another person of the opposite sex."

"But we're not saying it's wrong. We're just saying...you look at this man like he's the man of your dreams instead of the man you want to be in marriage. Like people would be going towards you and saying, 'Oh look, Lily Potter is cheating on her husband, this needs to go on TMZ.'" said the tall man.

"It's not like that. We just happen to spend some time together, like a few friends who want to make up for lost time. Strange coincidence, yes, but that's what it really is. A coincidence." Lily pointed out.

The two men had now began to understand she wasn't under Nergal's control, who was keeping quiet because if anything came out of his mouth, it would just be a battle cry.

"Well...alright. We're sorry for that." the man on the right replied. And with that, the two men left.

Nergal blinked. He didn't need to stand up, Lily took care of it. "Dang, I didn't know women could manage to be selfless and stand up." he said, with pride.

"I've been filled with standing up to myself since I was a little girl." she said cheekfully.

Nergal chuckled, "Yeah.", it was then he remembered what time it was. "Well, I think I should return home. It's late." He started to walk away, "Thank you Lily, thanks for being such a really great friend. It was nice to see a face like yours."

Deep down, Lily was feeling extremely rich, "Wait," she whispered, a few meters away from Nergal's ear, "Why don't you spend the night in my apartment? I won't be minded by having a roomate in my apartment." she paused a moment and giggled. Unknown to her, these words would cause her to conceive her only son.

Nergal looked with the big eyes that she saw in the afternoon, "Really? But I should just go back home-", Lily interrupted him with a hug, followed by a small peck on the cheek.

Lily then looked at him with puppy dog-eyes, "Come on, before you need to leave for real?" she asked with a gentle whimp.

Nergal, obviously, gave into his hormones, "Alright. But I need to make sure my car is locked, because I left it unlocked to begin with." It was then he realized about the car. "Wait a minute...the car. THE CAR!" He screamed, and off he ran, Lily following him towards the condo.

Nergal ran towards the area where he parked the car. Thankfully, the car was still where it last was, and in perfect condition. However, on the windshield, was a letter, which was later revealed to be a ticket.

Nergal face-palmed himself. He already was afraid of the police catching him for his attempted murder. Now, he had a parking ticket attached straight to his own car. If his luck could get any worse, he would already be sitting in the police station, where his ass would be declared that he's sent to a mental institution because he would be declared insane due to his confession of him being a demon from the center of the earth, and the confession because of his attempted murder being that he electrocuted someone with snake-like tentacles. The only place that would declare him sane would be Endsville, and that was because so much strange shit has went into the town's history, that it's used to it.

Nergal felt like tearing up again until a gentle hand touched his back. He turned and saw Lily, a little bit out of breath.

"Lily, what have I done?" he said, starting to tear up again, "I just got a ticket. And I was so close to being left alone from the police too."

Lily comforted him, "Hey, don't worry. I'll pay for it. I know it's odd to find a car in the middle of the ground, but you don't deserve any stress."

They went to the police station and payed it off. They promised the police department that the car would soon be out of the ground by the next few days. "You better get it out, or it's towed out." the police chief said. But he saw the man leaving and pointed out, "Hey, haven't I heard from you? You're the one who electrocuted that illegal at Benson's Burgers." Nergal was afraid of being caught again, but Lily took care of it, "No chief, you got the wrong man."

Using Lily's car that they used throughout the day, they returned back to her condo.

"Thank you Lily for paying that off. I was afraid that they were gonna arrest me." Nergal squeaked happily.

"Don't worry about it Nergal. Come on, let's go to my apartment for a drink." she requested. And it all began with alcoholism.

Once in Lily's tiny apartment, she opened up the fridge to reveal bottles of wine.

They shared 2 bottles of wine...before that was the last of what Nergal could remember...

California, Sunday, October 4th, 4am...

At early dawn, Nergal woke up to the smell of alcohol, and of course...some strange smell of sex.

His vision was repaired thanks to the alcoholism wearing off, and he saw which he never saw in his entire life...

Nergal had vaginal sex with Lily...

Nergal couldn't believe what he had done...he did what the two men predicted...he had an affair with another woman...

"What the fuck have I done? WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAVE. I. DONE?!" he screamed, also waking up Lily.

In no time stat, Nergal dressed himself, before rushing out the door, not hearing Lily's pleas to return and tell him she wanted it. He quickly ran to his car, and drove off, to return to his home. He would never hear from or see Lily again.

He parked the car into the garage after 5 minutes of just driving towards his home. He tried to pretend nothing had happened, but now he felt extremely heartbroken.

He rushed from the garage to the bedroom, and placed his hands on his eyes. He had no memory of having sex with Lily, but it was most likely he did because the smell was present, and he woke up to find his dick in her whispering eye.

But there was now no denial...Nergal had sex with another woman...

For the rest of Sunday, Nergal just sat on his bed, feeling both exhilarated and ashamed. Exhilarated because he fulfilled his wish of not wanting to be alone, but ashamed because he already had a wife, and he now had cheated on her. He was angry that Sis left that it made him feel like she abandoned him, yes, but until she met Nergal, Sis was unhappy and was childless.

It wasn't until Sis, as well with their son, Junior had come home that he tried to pretend nothing had happened. He chose to try to take the subject off his mind, and proceeded to make conversation in order to keep it that way, and to help make sure to not expose his true feelings.

"Hey honey, how was your time in Alaska?" he first asked Sis.

"It was cold, Nergal, but I had a good time. I went hiking quite a lot, and there were a ton of animals to see, especially it was interesting to watch the grizzly bears catch the fish, almost like if he was going to get it." she responded with a cheerful, yet still raspy voice.

Nergal then turned to his son, Junior. He had pale skin, jet black hair, his eyes, and his fangs, dressed in black winter gear, except his hat and his scarf, both of which were red.

"Son." he exclaimed, embracing his son.

"Uh, dad. You're crushing me a little."

"Oh, sorry about that." he responded, making his hold a little more gentle.

He let go of his son, and looked at him, "Son, did you have a nice time at Winter Camp? Did you make any friends?" he asked with extreme glee.

Junior smiled a little, "Well, I did befriend this boy named Billy, dad." his voice was mysterious, yet predatory.

"Ah, your cousin. That sounds great.

Junior raised an eyebrow. "My cousin, dad?"

Nergal shook his head to wipe his creepy smile away, "Yes son, Billy is your cousin from your mother, you know, you're related because of marriage."

"Oh." said the younger demon. He had no idea Billy was his cousin until his dad actually told him. It must've been because they barely looked alike. Despite his befriending of Billy, Junior told nothing else of the time at the camp. If he did, his father would explode with rage because although he wanted his son to have friends, he didn't want him to freeze his "friends" into snowmen.

Thanks to the conversations, Nergal managed to move on. His family is what mattered to him, they were his friends, even through marriage. He seemed to have everything he wanted. He had a son who had friends, a wife that was beautiful, and a cozy home to have his family in.

However...there was one thing that nobody knew that Nergal had repressed...and that was his affair to Lily Evans, who that night, married James Potter...despite the affair, Nergal brushed it off, because he believed nothing would come back to haunt him.

However...what he didn't know thanks to Lily's decision not to tell him, although a reason could be was because he gave her no contact info, and it would take a ridiculous amount of time to reach the center of the earth, Nergal had gotten Lily pregnant...although the child would still be considered James'.

It feels like Nergal would never meet his second son during his childhood or even at all for that matter because Lily chose James didn't need to know that the child wasn't his, and everything would just go perfectly normal...

However...2 homicides and 2 years of abuse before a discovery would be made, would lead...straight to Nergal's own door...and when that happens...the Boy-Who-Lived would finally be revealed.

A/N: And that's the end of that! This chapter took a lot of work, but I hope you guys liked this.

Remember to Favorite and Follow the story, plus some reviews for how much you guys think of the story, and I'll see you when Endor booms.


	4. A new home

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 3

The Arrival.

A/N: Good evening Stormtroopers, JD-3164 reporting, and we're back with another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived.

In this chapter, Harry is finally taken towards Endsville so not only will the Dursley's finally get rid of him, but also so he can reunite with his biological father. As you can all tell, this will reveal the affair Lily and Nergal had, so don't be surprised once Sis and Nergal argue. This also may be a short chapter, but that'll depend.

Anyway, I don't own either franchise, because I was only a child when this came out.

3 years later...

England, Friday, June 5th, 3pm, 4 Privet Drive...

The time in England would declare letting out for the weekend, and children would be coming and screaming happily, some would cry happy tears, but most importantly...they were pleased that it was the weekend. And all of the children were also happy, because this was one more week of school before they had 3 months of no schoolwork. They were just full of joy.

Well, at least for most of the children, all except a 3 year old toddler from 4 Privet Drive.

This 3 year old toddler was no ordinary toddler. He was being raised by his abusive Uncle Vernon who was the size of a walrus and extremely disliking Aunt Petunia who had the neck of a giraffe, and bullied by his cousin Dudley, who was pretty much like a fat pig. This toddler was forced to do stuff no toddler should ever do, but because of his Aunt and Uncle, he had too.

The toddler, ever since he could walk, was forced to cook, forced to mow the lawn, and forced to just be some sort of slave. And what did he get in return? Very few beatings, but still with very limited food.

Everything almost resolved with a beating. If he cried, he would be beaten. If it was his birthday, he would be beaten. If he fucked up any bit, he would be beaten. It's like they wouldn't stop, no matter how much he tried to behave, they just wouldn't ease up to their own nephew.

2 years...2 years of abuse the toddler had suffered. While his cousin got his own bedroom, he was forced to sleep in a cupboard. While his family ate a lot, he was given very little. He was beaten, ignored, and was like a child with no will to fight for.

And you know what adds to a big injury to an even bigger injury? This child was famous. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, 3 year old Harry James Potter.

However, this Friday would be a very lucky one...

It occurred at the exact same time when Vernon Dursley was looking at something of his sister-in-laws. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading Lily's journal, believing that this may help a little when he tells his freak of a nephew how his parents died. His wife had taken their now 4 year old son named Dudley for a little stroll across town, although it was quite difficult to do since Dudley was having a massive tantrum. But he was now being quiet and enjoying time to himself as he read what remained of his sister in-law. It was at the end where he noticed something incredibly odd.

It was then at that same moment, he glared at the doorway, and saw his 3-year old nephew peek his head out of the cupboard. Almost like an instant, the walrus sized man stood up from his chair, and placed the journal into a backpack, which also contained birth records, and various other papers.

He then marched towards the cupboard door, and barked loudly. "BOY! Come out here!". His really small nephew did as he commanded, looking more of 1 than 3.

"Yes, Uncwe-" the toddler responded to the command, but before he could finish, his uncle grabbed him, and marched outside to his car, shoving the child into the backseat.

Later...

Endsville, same day, 7pm...

Harry emerged from a massive slumber that he was in during the time towards America, surprised at what he saw. He'd never been outside 4 Privet Drive or even the cupboard, and like most toddlers his age, was apt. to see new areas. It was a little difficult for him to do since his uncle had a massive girth in the way, and whenever the glimpses he had of the city were silenced when his uncle smacked him. They were no longer inside their traditional car, as they went from the car, to a plane, then they were now in a red truck.

The truck pulled over, which was revealed to be a jeep, and the man who was driving turned towards his uncle and spoke quickly with an accent and was pointing down. Surprisingly, Harry looked down, and all he could see was just the floor of the car. Little did he know that this wasn't where the driver was referring to.

Curious, the toddler than began to ask questions.

"Where are we?" the answer he got back was rough and hurtful, but it was expected.

"Shut up! Be patient." his uncle responded, and kicked the boy in good measure. After the payment was done, he turned his attention back to the driver.

"You said he lives here? In the center of the earth?" the driver nodded. Vernon then made a serious sigh, before he grabbed the boy's arm, then dragged him out of the car. Then, he walked a total of 20 meters before he pulled the boy up to face level began growling...like a bulldog.

"Listen up, boy. I'm doing this for you, so you better be grateful. I'm going to call someone, and you will get into their car, and never in our home again! Understood?" "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a nodding response. "Good, now stay here." he growled, before he walked back to the jeep.

Harry, now having the chance to do so, looked around, and saw the entire town. It was quite dark, but at the same time to him, it also looked common, but that wasn't what it actually was. It was like a ordinary town, except this town had a big secret, which was extremely black.

Harry turned around and saw his uncle holding a phone. He wondered who he was calling, but he would know soon enough...

Nergal was having a very quiet time, but that may have been because it was the weekend. His son had come home and did his homework, and left with his friends before coming home and just relaxing on his bed. With what he did with Sis, they went for a walk in the park, and went to the disco for some of their time. It was a very fine day for Nergal, very fine indeed.

As he placed the garbage bags in the trash cans, a very loud _RING! RING!_ , was heard. 'Who would be calling at a time like this?' he wondered. Ignoring his doubts, he walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked with a confused voice.

"I've come to return your son to you." a gruffled voice said over the phone. Nergal was quite startled, whoever this man was wasn't happy, and wanted things over with as soon as possible.

"Excuse me? Could you say that again?" He asked, beginning to babble.

"Shut the fuck up! Yes, I've come to return your son to you, along with his papers, and that brat will live with you."

Nergal was already getting nervous, especially since this felt like a man who couldn't be trusted. "But, t-this can't happen! How is this even possible?"

"It has, and it's possible because if you didn't want a child, you shouldn't have gone _fucking_ other random women you fucking cocksucker, namely his mother."

Nergal was starting to become incredibly scared. "B-but-"

" **Come up to the surface and reclaim your son, freak! NOW!** " the gruffled voice yelled, being very final and rage filling. There wasn't anymore excuses, he had to take this child away!

Nergal very scared walked towards the garage. He was angry over that the man called him a _freak_ , a word that both he and his son hated, well, sons to be exact. But he was more afraid of the man's voice, as he was incredibly fearful and loud.

Nergal got into his car, and started driving to the surface. During the drive, he wondered how this was possible. 'How did I get another child besides Junior? I never slept with anyone.' he wondered. However, the last sentence hit him like a knife in the gut...he slept with Lily Evans...the same night he came home ashamed.

As Harry looked around the downtown, and suffering numerous kicks because of his wondering by his uncle, the ground all of a sudden was shaking like an earthquake was happening. For a few moments, the ground continued shaking, before eventually, a standard family car came out with a massive drill attached to it.

For a few seconds, the ground remained completely still, almost like it was back to just regular ground. Eventually, the car door opened, and a massive black figure stepped out.

Uncle Vernon was already afraid of the fact that this freak wasn't human, but he kept his fear under a facade of anger and rage.

Nergal than caught the child's eye thanks to the streetlight. Nergal then looked towards the child, and slowly but surely approached him and his uncle. He had messy black hair with very pale skin, and had some bruises like he was beaten badly. He was dressed in some over-sized clothing, such as a red sweater, and khakee shorts, which seemed to be falling down on him. He also had emerald green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Nergal's eyes widened in fear, "I-I can't do this! It's not safe!" he said, already beginning to protest.

"Oh really, you seem to live just fine with the fact that you're completely acting like a human, and were confident enough to come here." the walrus grumbled.

"But I can't do it! I'm a demon! He can't stay!" These words had so much vehemence in them that Harry was forced to rock back.

"YOU'RE TAKING YOUR SON WITH YOU, RIGHT NOW!" The big man barked, before he turned his eyes to his nephew, "YES YOU LITTLE FREAK, THIS IS YOUR DAD!"

Harry looked back the figure, no, his father. He had believed his father was dead, but now he was standing right in front of him, alive. But, he also didn't want Harry. After he looked down at the child, Nergal realized what his sound must've sounded like, and he kneeled down in front of the little boy to look at him in the face.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't mean that I don't want you, I just meant that it's not safe to be with me. Do you understand?" He heard the man mutter something about time, but ignored it. Something about the boy however made him ask the next question.

"Do you want to live with me? Would you rather live with me than with him, even if safety is a big thing?" he then nodded with those words towards the heavy man, who was still grumbling like John Wayne Gacy.

"Yes! Yes! I wud wuv to live wit you! I cud finally be fwee!" Harry said, moving his head with so much fervor that Nergal had to stop his movement, being afraid any second he would just faint from how fast he was doing it, and answered with a smile.

"Alright, then you will." With these words, he stood up and stared at the Gacy-like man who had brought this poorly hurt child. Nergal couldn't picture why a toddler would be incredibly anxious to live with a demon...unless if someone worse was with him. Having another child in his home didn't bother him, it was how this new child would picture him. This would also cause him to lose not only a relationship, but someone he could teach to make friends.

"Okay, I'll take him in, you won't see his face again. You won't know him, and if you come to visit this town, don't say anything to him, or I swear to god, I will hunt you down! Got it?"

"Good riddance!" With that, Vernon reached into the backseat of the jeep, the driver staying put by Vernon's orders. Vernon then pulled out a backpack, and tossed it towards Nergal, before getting back into the jeep, which quickly drove off. Nergal just gasped, 'What person would hurt their child so bad? Even I don't disrespect my son like that.' With those thoughts, he motioned the boy to enter his car, but on the passenger side.

As Nergal drove back into the center of the earth, he looked at this new son that he had no idea about. It was extremely hard for him to comprehend that this was his son, because he looked nothing like him, as he was someone else's child altogether. He was happy he kept him though, because he had another friend to be with him.

He chose to save those thoughts for later, as he would have even bigger things to speak with his first son and wife.

Once the car was parked back into the garage, they entered the living room. The next thing Nergal saw was _definitely_ NOT something he was expecting. Junior was sitting on the marble couch, waiting for them. He was dressed in blue short pajamas with teddy bears on them, and a pair of grey slippers.

"Uh, s-son, uh, I-uh didn't expect you here, I thought you were asleep." Nergal said, sweat beeding down his head. This wasn't his plan for a family member of his to just barge in and be waiting for him. But with those actions, he was caught.

"Save it, dad. I heard you on the phone mentioning something about not being possible, and I later heard of something... _son_ related." Junior said with a very devious look, almost ready to violently pounce on his father, but the person who caught his attention the most was the little boy who was holding his father's right hand. Something about this child that Nergal had brought into their home just wanted to make him growl, and just want to scream till he couldn't breathe in anger.

"Where's your mother?" Nergal questioned, looking around the room and seeing no sign of his wife anywhere.

"Asleep. She went to bed early." Junior hissed, bursts of anger filling into his heart as he looked at the small boy. "You have an explanation as to why a toddler is in the house?" he growled.

Nergal held a hand up, something that should've made Junior feel abashed, it only fanned his anger. "Son, relax." he told Junior, he was going to have to stop saying son because he now had two sons, and nobody would know which one he was referring to. Using his free hand, he motioned Junior to move to the side. Junior obeyed, but not without muttering and sputtering.

Nergal led Harry to the couch before he plopped the two of them down. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable on the couch, although that may have been because the couch was made of marble. He felt the couch a few moments with his finger, surprised at rough it was.

Nergal sighed before he turned his head to his eldest, and previously only, son. "Junior, while you were at Winter Camp, and your mother was at Alaska, I slept with another woman. It happened because I felt like your mom abandoned me, and I decided to spend time with another woman. We had some wine, and then I passed out to find out I had sex with the woman. Her name was Lily. Lily Evans."

If there was such thing as an anger test, Junior would've gotten an A+. His anger was boiling to the point where he could explode. His own father, HIS. OWN. FATHER., had literally cheated on his mom, not only did that hurt because of the fact he knew his mom was his dad's only friend, but also because he went his own way to just pork with another woman.

Nergal had seen Junior's anger like spot on. But he'd try his hardest to not let his younger son be hurt. "Junior, I get it you're pissed, and you have every right to be. But don't put it on your brother, it's not his fault he came into the world. Do you understand?" Junior showed no response, all he wanted to do was pounce on the toddler and kill him.

Before Nergal could even blink, Junior launched himself from the coushin and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, beginning to choke him.

"Junior, no! Let go of him!" Nergal shrieked, pulling Junior to get him off of the child. Junior resisted, he roared in anger as he used all of his strength from his shape changing abilities to kill this kid. The toddler wasn't welcome here, and was just someone who was a liar. It took 5 minutes, but Nergal finally pulled Junior of the toddler.

Harry, after catching his breath due to him gasping for air, immediately started breathing heavily. He was scared the fuck out of his mind, his own brother had tried to strangle him. If it wasn't for his father, he would've died.

Nergal turned his head around and saw the look of horror upon his younger son's face, he looked as if he saw the angel of death. Although the strangulation was horrifying, something had obviously happened to him to make him more afraid than the child dubbed _Pud'n_.

"Junior! What the fuck is your problem?!" Nergal shouted at his oldest son. He knew Junior was angry, but he didn't expect him to to just jump up and try to kill his brother.

"He doesn't belong here!" Junior growled, his anger reaching his climax. It left him in a rush as he tried to charge at his younger half-brother again, only to be stopped when his father's tentacles wrapped him up like bandages being placed around someone's wound.

"Junior, we do not hurt family members." Nergal spoke like a politician. In no way possible was he going to let any of his family hurt his new son, regardless of what he did or what he is.

"He isn't family! He's a liar! Let me go!" Junior yelled, he wasn't going to rest until that lying sack of shit was dead. Harry just watched his brother be dangled in the air, slowly starting to relax.

"I don't give a fuck! Apologize to him, and I'll release you." Nergal argued. He was trying to end this little feud that his oldest son had to his brother, even though the latter did nothing wrong.

"Ugh...I'm sorry... Jason." Junior sighed, giving him a random name seeing as how his brother wasn't given enough time to introduce himself. It was a dumb mistake that he made that he tried to strangle his brother, because this would only cause the relationship with their father to worsen. His anger was still fuming, but most of it was starting to melt away, mostly trying to stay neutral.

Junior was then placed onto the ground by his father, doing what he commanded. When he looked up after his feet met the stone ground, he saw the little boy smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with a confused tone. He had just tried to kill him, but the boy was smiling.

"I like tha' name."

The two demons just looked at this boy with confused looks. He liked the name Junior had unknowingly given him?

"Don't you know your real name, son? What did your family call you?" Nergal asked. The boy just shrugged.

"Just Boy or Fweak. Sometimes the neighbow Miss Figg would call me Hawwy, but I don' like tha', I'm not haiwy, her cats were haiwy though, they should'v got th' nam'." The boy just gave a great nod, almost like he made a profound statement you would hear at a president's speech. The two demons nodded in acknowledgement as well. Junior however deep down, started to feel bad for his brother. They called him the most hateful word, _Freak_. He didn't know that feeling caused some sympathy to kick in.

"Alright, well, before we give you the name Jason, let's look inside the bag your uncle left, maybe it'll tell us something." Nergal then walked towards the backpack and started pulling things out, with the first item being a stack of papers. "Hmm...Doctor's papers, aha! Birth records." He was about to view the papers when he first noticed that the name was scribbled out with pen. "Huh, they've marked your name out, as if nobody wanted to know it. Well, we'll give you the name your brother gave you." Nergal then turned his head around. He saw Jason playing with Junior's finger, looking like he didn't mind. 'This doesn't make sense, his brother just tried to kill him and now all of a sudden he's acting like nothing had happened.' Something bad must've happened at the time he lived with his relatives if he really managed to get past his older's brother's attempted murder.

Junior just let Jason play with his finger. He didn't look like he hated him, he DID hate him. He felt like he was just a spoiled brat. He did feel regret for his brother, but that didn't mean he wasn't trusting him yet. It could've been another facade.

Although he didn't look like he wasn't interested in hurting Jason, Nergal wanted to make sure Junior wasn't going to hurt him again, so he proceeded with the following words.

"Junior, I know you have a dislike towards Jason, especially since he's new. But I won't return him, especially since I promised his Uncle I wouldn't. Why try to not get angry and instead shake on it?" he asked with a serious tone.

Junior looked at his father, showing his hatred. He then looked back at Jason, giving a very deadly glare. Jason jumped back in fear, followed by some tears.

"I'm sowwy! I not 'ger 'ny more. Pwease don' hu't me! Unca Vern's bea'ed me if I did't do my chwores! Pwease don' send me away. I don' wanna go back to Aunt 'Tunia!" Nergal gaped at him. He didn't understand why only after a few minutes he would want to get rid of him like a toy that just become broken. His anger fumed when he heard of what his Uncle had did to him. 'God, poor fucking kid. Put under the care of idiotic and hateful creatures.'

Nergal pulled out his phone, it was 7:08pm, a handful of minutes. He was quite surprised because he felt like the time was actually an hour. He then cleared his throat.

"Since this took a little long, let me make this quick. Jason, welcome to your new home. The center of the earth. I know you may have already, but don't become comfy. There's stuff you need to know." Nergal knew he'd have to explain the whole "Condition" towards his younger son sooner or later, even if he did have his own powers, 'Why didn't I think of that? Wouldn't he have some powers like me? Even Junior does!', he pushed that thought aside for later as he saw the look on Jason's face, which told him that the explanation time would be sooner, like IMMEDIATELY.

"Why?" Yep, the continuous whys of childhood have started. Now, how would he answer towards his questions?

"Sit down, Jason." Jason went towards the couch and sat down. The two demons remained standing.

"Jason, in case if you didn't know, we're not fully human. Well, Junior is only half human, while I'm fully demon." Jason began to violently vibrate, as he tried to shield himself from being hurt. Demons were evil, they would kill him. "Now, now, now Jason, we're not going to hurt you. I'm your father after all. We're beings from the center of the earth, but we can do many things because we have powers. We can do things such as electrify people with our tentacles or even shapeshift into something like...hmmm...another person or a pair of pants for example. Does that make sense?" A positive nod came for a response, "So whenever you see something like if we shapeshift into another person, we will possess a few traits that are naturally ours, such as our eyes, so don't be fooled. Also, try not to get too close to the tentacles, we can use them to electrocute you." Nergal than proved his point when 4 snake-like tentacles emerged from his back, before they started coming out longer. The tentacles looked scary to Jason, but Nergal quickly tucked them back in, ending the fear. "Do you understand?" the boy nodded.

"Good. For the shapeshifting ability, we can change our bodies to anything, especially to make ourselves stronger and fit. We can also shapeshift into other people, and even mimic part of their voices. Junior will demonstrate." Nergal said, running to the other side of the room.

"Oh come on, dad!" Junior complained, not wanting to be involved in showing Jason anything.

"No, Junior! I don't care if you dislike your brother, I want you to show your abilities!" he launched back. It didn't matter if his oldest son didn't like his little one, they were still family.

Junior sighed, he couldn't make his way out of this one. With his own power, he shut his eyes, before in a flash, he morphed into the form of Principal Goodvibes, the principal of Endsville elementary.

"Good evening, class!" he said, before he morphed back into his human form. Hey, it was better than being his true form. He than lifted a leg of his pants to show a very weak leg, like it was just a skeleton leg wrapped inside some skin. However, the leg began to shake, before it came out more bulky and strong, while also unintentionally destroying his slipper. He than changed to the form of a motorcycle, before even a pair of pants, (get it?), then back to his human form.

The boy then nodded like a proud statement hit him. "Good." Nergal stated, he was happy his new son knew what they actually were so he wouldn't be freaked out so commonly, although the thing with the tentacles he believed would be something he'd get over with.

Despite him wanting things to be done and over with, Junior chose not to go to his bedroom. He wondered why, and the only answer he got was a gut feeling. What if Jason was actually not trying to get dad to spoil him? What if he was trying to be friendly like his cousin? It left him at a dead end, but his doubt and disliking was still with him.

Nergal then ended up spending the next half hour just sitting on the couch and talking with this son he had. Hey, he was his father, it wasn't a crime to know about him. It was like a little museum, putting pieces together. His favorite color was green, surprising seeing as how that's what their eye color was. His favorite food, what he wanted to do in life. Nergal was surprised at his new son, he was intelligent and wasn't easy to anger like him or Junior, although then again that could change since he was only 3 years old, and he had went through 2 years of painful life. His intelligence kept him the most interested, he sucked knowledge just up like a dust rag, it got everything.

Although he listened, Junior's anger still grew. He knew Jason was trying to get Nergal to treat him like a rotten child, he just knew it. He was like a mixed puzzle, he kept thinking Jason was bad, Jason may not be what he heard, and then what he heard was right. It just was like a strange process, but then again he was exhausted after he returned home from school because of how much homework he was given for just one section of history class.

Nergal then pulled out his phone, the time now said 7:48. Even though it was early evening, he felt like now would be the time for his two children to get some rest. He would have to explain everything to Sis tomorrow, even though he wished he just told her of what he did that weekend, he didn't know something from it would return to haunt him. Oh well, at least he had another friend like he said before: "Who makes a friend better then a family member?"

"Alright kids, I'm gonna get to bed. Are you kids also ready?" Jason shook his head no, but the response got destroyed because before he knew it, a massive yawn escaped his mouth. Junior also let out a yawn, before his eyelids started to droop. Nergal just laughed.

"Come on, let me take you two towards your bedroom. Oh wait," a thought just popped into his mind, ",hang on, I'll be right back.", he then zoomed upstairs, leaving the two boys alone.

It was then that Jason had lifted his hand. Although Junior's eyelids were drooping shut, he could still see what his brother was doing.

'Don't do it, Junior, he just wants you under his mind control.' he thought to himself, and for moments, chose to leave him hanging. But still, Jason wouldn't let his hand lift down.

Moments and moments passed, and Jason still held his hand up for a handshake. He wasn't going to give up yet on his brother. Despite his smile and held out hand, Jason was nervous on the inside.

'What if he actually hate me wike he showed? I don' wanna give up on him.'

Nergal finally returned down the stairs, with a smile on his face. "Junior, Jason will be staying in your room."

Junior's eyes widened as if he just heard he was diagnosed with cancer. 'No,nonononononono!' his mind yelled, there was no way this kid was sleeping in his bedroom.

As if a part of a movie was playing, he rushed up the stairs. "Why my room?" he freaked as he rushed into the bedroom. He gasped as he saw something he never saw in his life.

Inside Junior's small bedroom was a bunk-bed. It was obviously new since his father most likely used his powers to construct it, as the tools were in the garage, and no noise came out.

For once, Junior was proud. "Alright!" he exclaimed happily. And without further delay, he climbed the ladder, and fell onto the top bed, stretching after laying down.

"Ah, so Junior has already taken the top? Sorry, slow poke." Nergal teased Jason. The ladder looked down with emotion, surprised he was actually given a room instead of a cupboard,although he didn't know what to say.

"What's the matter, Jason? Aren't you excited that you have your own bed to sleep in?"

Jason slowly nodded his head, "I jus' don' kno' what to say. Unca' Vern's usually kept me in a cupboa'd, and Aunt 'Tunia igno'ed me except fo' when she taught me to cook."

Nergal's eyes glowed again, they hurt his precious baby by forcing him to sleep in an area where no child should sleep. He was now more than thankful he took his son off their hands. "Well, buddy, I want you to forget about them, you're not going back anytime soon."

The small boy then turned towards his father, having eyes that threatened to show out tears, a sign of hope. "Weally?" The demon nodded his head. With this, the 3 year old toddler jumped into his father's chest. All Nergal could do was smile. He then placed the toddler into the bottom bed, while Junior quickly got up to brush.

"Goodnight, Jason, I'll see you in the morning." The next words that tumbled out startled yet pleased the older demon.

"Good nigh', daddy. Thank you fo' a good home." Nergal widely grinned as he turned the light off.

When Nergal left the room, he was startled to see Junior standing outside the bathroom, looking very angry.

"You do know you're gonna have to tell mom tomorrow you had another child, right?" The younger demon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, but I don't care. I'm not giving Jason away." he pointed at his oldest son, "But you are my main priority. Junior, please be nice to Jason. He's had a rough life, don't make it worse on him." He pleaded.

"But what if he's trying to get you to like him over me, or make you want to spoil him?" Junior asked, the fear now climbing out of his face.

"Junior, he's not trying to get me to like him over you, or make him rotten. He just needs love, and some encouragement to make friends."

"But what if what he's saying is actually a lie?" Junior raised his voice a little, but still not enough to finally awaken his mother.

"It doesn't matter if it's not accurate, because he's my son, and that's to me all that really matters. Junior, please, be nice to Jason. Maybe if you show some light, he'll look up to you as your friend."

Junior was still doubting what his father was telling him, but some truth from his statement was hitting him like a knife in the gut, causing a level of guilt. He believed that most of the campers were nice until he realized some of the classmates fooled him into freezing the counselor. He also wanted to be the center of attention by freezing the other campers, but it only caused things to be worse. Maybe Jason did want to be friends, but his hate blinded him. He decided for the night to just keep both of his thoughts to level out the odds.

"Okay. But I'm not promising I'll like him." Junior sighed, before he went back towards his bedroom.

Nergal finally sighed as well before he crawled into his own bedroom with his own wife.

A/N: And that's the end of that! Took long too, like 2 or 3 days to make. I also want to say sorry for the constant thoughts going on in Junior's mind, it's that he has a lack of trust for his new brother, but at the same time he has a lack of doubt. Thankfully, this will be taken care of for the next chapter. Also, like this chapter promises, we'll see Sis's reaction next time, although the argument between her and Nergal won't be happening, because my mind can't stand constant arguing. Also, the glamour charms will finally be removed from Jason in the next chapter, so be prepared.

Also, some of the dialogue from The Child of a Monster was reused. I apologize to the author of that story if he dislikes it that I used some of the words he picked for his story, while I edited it a little to make mind different.

Okay, so R&R, destroy the Rebels, and I'll return with a new chapter next time. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you all later.


	5. Chapter 4 The Talk

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 4

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! JD-3164 reporting, and welcome back to another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived.

I'm sorry that this story wasn't updated for a week, it's that I'm still in Summer and I'm with my dad the whole week, and my mom the next. The time I'm with my mom is the only time I can manage to use my computer to make this. I also want to say sorry if this timeskip occurred, but it didn't affect anything except the Wizarding World. Well, then again, Junior is biologically older than what he actually is, so in a sense I can't say it wasn't needed. Also, the glamour charms in this chapter will finally be removed, but I'm not going to write the process because not only could it be so easily described, but also it'll take some more time. I'm still gonna give detail. Anyway, enjoy and R&R.

Endsville, Saturday, 7:30 am...

Nergal was having a goodnight's sleep until he woke up in the morning to a room that was awfully smokey and had the scent of burning meat.

He tried his hardest to look around the room for Sis, but she wasn't in the bedroom. It was likely she left and ran into an area that wasn't filled with a gas that caused her the inability to breathe.

He left the bedroom, and ran into his children's bedroom. The smoke was entering through the crack at the bottom, so when the door flung open, the smoke entered the room at a higher rate, and he heard Junior coughing.

"What is going on?" he coughed, climbing off the bed to search for his glasses, even though it was impossible since the light in the room was clouded by smoke.

"I have no *cough* idea. I better get to the *cough* kitchen." the older demon replied, before he ran out.

Nergal decided to enter the kitchen, as it was the source of the smoke. By the time he entered, it was barely visible or breathable, almost like it was a lost cause. There was Jason, standing at the stove trying to cook breakfast. Nergal couldn't help but stare at what the little boy was doing. He had to drag a chair all the way to the stove so he could touch the top, and it looked like he emptied cabinet after cabinet looking for food he could cook. He shook his head, and stepped behind the child.

"Jason, what *cough* are you doing?" he questioned. Jason, surprisingly, could hear him because he dropped the spatula he was using to make sure the food stayed cooked while also not burnt. Nergal picked up the spatula and placed it in the sink, but only afterwards did he notice the small boy shaking. The demon then turned the stove off so the smoke could finally stop coming.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" The boy was very stiff, but still shaking.

It was then at that moment Junior finally managed to come into the kitchen, coughing all the way.

"Junior! Get the fire extinguisher!" Nergal called, before the younger demon rushed to the other side of the kitchen, and pulled the called object out. He then tossed it to his father, and the old demon finally put out the smoke.

Once the room was clear of smoke did he finally turn his attention towards his younger son. "Jason, why were you trying to cook breakfast? Don't you know that's an adult's job? You've could've gotten hurt!" With these words, the toddler burst into tears. Nergal attempted to pick him up, but Jason jerked back, almost like he just burned him with just his claw hand. Nergal froze, staring at the child, wondering, 'What could be making him act like this?'

Junior then finally spoke his first words after the smoke was cleaned out, "I told you he was trying to get you to spoil him, so he tried to cook breakfast to please you!", Nergal looked at his oldest son with a very annoyed look, mostly given to warn Junior to back off.

It was then that red, peeling, and burned hands appeared in front of Nergal's eyes. He blinked, and the hands traced towards Jason. He gasped, aghast of how much pain that he was going through.

"Come on, Jason, you're coming with me!" he said, before he picked up the boy and went to a small bathroom.

Strangely, when he entered the bathroom, Sis wasn't there. 'Where could she be?' he wondered, 'Did she leave somewhere for the morning?'. He pushed those thoughts aside as he placed the boy on the toilet seat, before we went through the cabinet to look for treatment. He found a half full bottle of Neospirin and some bandages. When he turned back to poor Jason, he was startled by his expression. With the furrowed brows and down turned mouth, he looked like he didn't expect help. He shook his head again to get to work.

"Jason, this will sting a little, but I want you to know I'm doing this to make you better, and make most of the hurt fade away. Ready?"

"Yes?" It almost formed like it was asked, not answered.

"Good," Nergal slowly kneeled down so he could show Jason what he had. "I'm going to put this cream on first, it will sting and feel cold a little, but after it's on, I will wrap your hands in these bandages. Okay?" A nod was given as a reply. Nergal took it for what it was, and gently took Jason's first tiny hand in his. He was shocked at how hot it was, how could this child withstand so much pain so quietly? He opened the tube and began squirting the cream on the miniscule palm, when suddenly, the hand was jerked back. When Nergal looked up to Jason's face, he wasn't prepared that came. It seemed that the boy was in more pain than he had shown. Nergal very gently pulled the hand back and rubbed the cream in, gently gripping the hand to make sure it wasn't jerked away again. After the cream was rubbed in, he wrapped it in bandages and proceeded to the left hand. It seemed to Nergal that Jason was right handed, for the burns were less severe on this hand than on the other, as if he held the pan with his left, and used the other one to stir and turn.

After the task of cleaning up Jason was done, he carried him to the living room and sat him on the marble couch. He was going to have to talk to Jason about several things, especially when he was cooking breakfast. However, before he could though, he heard a voice behind him.

"You had an affair, huh?" a raspy voice hollered out. Nergal jumped, he turned around, and saw Sis dressed in orange pajamas, with her hair all messy, and with her glasses, looking very angry.

Nergal began to look very nervous. The gig was now up, and because he didn't explain before, he was fucked.

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"Didn't think you should tell me?! Nergal, YOU CHEATED ON ME AND DIDN'T COME CLEAN WITH ME?!" Jason and Nergal were now very scared.

What followed was at first Sis yelling at Nergal, before he gained enough confidence to argue back once Sis started speaking ill of Lily, the woman he had sex with a few years ago.

"What if you had sex with another man, you wouldn't tell me either, would you?!"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't pretend nothing happened either!"

"You're so full of fucking shit, Sis!"

"Don't make me the villain, here!"

"Oh, you're never the villain, because you decide to make me feel like you abandoned me, you're never the bad guy!"

"You're the villain here because you had sex with a goddamn English slut!"

"SHUT UP!"

The arguing still continued, and it was scaring Jason to death.

Junior then came downstairs, now looking more depressed than angry. He KNEW this was going to happen, his parents would argue over what Nergal had done. He KNEW that once Nergal got that call that the family was in trouble. He KNEW, and now it wasn't surprising because his father and mother were bickering so much, it would make this the next biggest reality show.

As the two adults still complained, Junior took a deep breath, before he walked towards the marble couch. He then scooped up Jason with his hands on his back and butt, and with his snake-like tentacles, picked up the cream and bandages. He then carried the now scared 3 year old upstairs, back to their bedroom. He shut the door, the arguing was just going to anger him even more and more, and would scare Jason to death. Junior then placed Jason onto the bottom bunk bed. He then retracted his tentacles, and caught the cream and bandages with his human hands.

Jason was lucky his father was home, or else Junior would still want to hurt him. He was very certain that Jason was trying to please his father, he just knew it.

A thought clicked into his head. He peeked out of the bedroom, and with a tentacle, brought the backpack from the living room into the bedroom, before also closing the door. He then placed the backpack at the stone wall.

Junior finally let out a sigh, even though he hated his new brother, he knew he was going to have to talk to him about several things. His father should be the one doing this, not him. But their father was not available at the moment, so he would have to be the one to do so. One of those things included the reason why Jason thought it would be okay to cook breakfast, while the whole family was asleep nonetheless! They also needed to discuss how those creatures found them to begin with. Although he still disliked the word 'freak', Junior was beginning to not react to it mainly because he heard it so many times, the urge to even say anything just wasn't important. Nevertheless, they also needed to talk about how the Dursleys would never find them again. The bag also needed to be checked, there was more belongings in their besides the papers. He did notice a notebook in their, he'd check there. He got lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the look of terror coming upon Jason, he was getting very stiff, although shaking as well. The boy had many thoughts occurring at a time, very similar, and somewhat exactly like in composition to his brother.

'What if he finish me off? What if he wan' s'angle me? What if he don' want me? I don't wanna go back to Aunt 'tunia and Unca Vern's! He gave me a name, I am Jason, he may be mean, bu' I wanna give him a chance. He didn't hit me, even though I messed up b'eakfast!' Jason had begun to creepily hyperventilate without him even realizing, and Junior finally jumped up from his thoughts.

"Jason, JASON! Are you alright? Can you try to relax and breathe a little?" Although he hated his brother, he needed Jason to calm down, otherwise trouble would be knocking on the door for him. As he was thinking, Junior realized his breaths were becoming more and more rough, and his tone of voice was becoming aggressive, his blood was boiling even faster, and once his blood hit that point, he would reach his climax like he did last night. "Jason, we need to just breathe, alright? Can you follow my instructions?" Jason gave a small nod, although his fear was still there because of his own fear of Junior pouncing on him again and also because Nergal and Sis were still fighting. "Good, okay, so let's breathe in. Can you do that? Good, good, very good, okay, now you can let it out through your mouth. Well done! Just keep doing that!" Finally, their breathing slowed down, although Jason's breaths still had a scent of roughness because of the fear his brother still had on him. Junior finally also relaxed, the imminent danger was gone, but not the impact. He let out a sigh, there was going to be a lot of stuff that he and Nergal would have to speak with Jason about. He didn't say much to Jason, but he was now glad he was very intelligent, otherwise his anger would boil quicker than a jack rabbit on a date. He did notice however, that Jason possessed a lisp. That had to go, it was only making it difficult for him to be understood, and his intelligence combined with that would only make more people, including Billy, to laugh.

Junior widened his eyes, he was beginning to CARE about his brother. This felt very odd to him because he previously held a strong dislike towards him, especially since he blamed him for trying to get dad to like him. Maybe his dad, no, their dad was right and Jason was trying to be nice. More sympathy kicked in. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, you're gonna need to work these, hmm, little fits of yours with dad. But since he's STILL arguing, I'll let you speak with me." He said with a calm voice, although it was a little annoyed because his parents were still using high voices to argue. It wasn't surprising if the home was beginning to shake, especially since it was filled with a dozen "FUCK"(s).

Junior hadn't noticed how stiff Jason had been until he relaxed, however, it didn't matter on his voice, it was what he said made the little boy chill out. Jason had been very worried that Junior would kick him out or kill him, that he was unwelcome, and he hated him regardless of what he'd done, and Junior's words showed him that he did, in fact, have no plans to remove him or to return him to those miserable monsters.

"I wou'd wike t'at." the little toddler said quietly. Junior grinned, letting the love for his brother start to come in. He still had a grudge against him, but he was adjusting a little bit. 'Keep your guard up, Junior'.

Junior then ruffled his brother's hair. He noticed it was very, very black, much like his own, except it looked a little lighter.

"Alright, little brother, we'll make it work, father may not be the smartest person ever, but he's a helping man with what he's got. But, there's stuff we need to talk about." At his brother's tenuous nod, the older boy continued. "Well, for one thing, I think you should explain what were you were doing in the kitchen."

"I was makin' b'eakfa't, like I suppose to." The poor boy said this matter-of-factly, as it should've been obvious. A small burst of anger spiked in Junior, but he proceeded to repress it. Anger wasn't going to let him get the info he and the family would need.

"No, nonono! Dad didn't tell me this, but I'm gonna tell you, you are **NEVER** supposed to make breakfast, or any meal of the day. Toddlers should not be cooking for a family of four. No infant should be forced to." Jason let this sink in before he asked,

"Why?" Junior frowned, followed by an annoyed look. This tiny boy truly didn't understand why he shouldn't have done what he had done. Another burst of anger spiked, but it was also repressed. This would be leaving only 1 spot left before they would all force their way back to the surface.

"Because, Jason, cooking is an adult job-" he started, only for the door to just slam open, and Nergal came in before he slammed it behind him, the words Sis yelled at him still ringing into his ears like a small microphone was repeating them over and over. He was stressed out, that argument just reached nowhere, and he didn't even know how his wife would be like after what just happened.

He opened his eyes, having closed them so he could breathe. He saw Junior sitting on the floor looking at Jason, the two boys now looking at Nergal with a very confused, yet also worried look.

Nergal sighed, "Boys, don't worry. I'm alright, just a little tired," although that part little was an exaggeration, he was **EXTREMELY** tired. His whole day was now fucked up because he now was afraid of what's gonna happen with his marriage, and also if he'll see his boys again. He then noticed again that his sons were sitting in the bedroom. He almost began a lecture, but he was quickly protested.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm getting used to Jason, and I was trying to explain a couple of things." Nergal took another deep breath, 'Well, at least one thing on my list of problems is gone.', "So, what were you two talking about? I couldn't hear anything."

"Big b'otha was explaini' to me why I shouldn' cook b'eakfa't." the little boy squeaked.

"Your brother is right though, Jason. In fact, I don't want you in the kitchen unless I am there as well. Understand?" the toddler nodded.

"Why?" the toddler asked once again, the old demon took another deep breath, kneeling against the door, this kid surely didn't know why he shouldn't cook for adults.

"Because, buddy, cooking is a big person job. It's dangerous, so the adults are the ones who do it. Once you're an adult, you learn what's safe to do, and what's not. What you did wasn't safe, at all. You could've easily burned the house to the ground, and because we live in lava, the results would've been catastrophic. As it is, you got very hurt on your hands. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised those were the only places of your body that suffered a severe burn." Jason blushed at those words, before he rolled up his sleeves, showing burns of different shapes and sizes going both up and down his arms. Nergal sighed. He realized he'd been doing that constantly lately. "Jason, did you get hurt more, and not tell anyone?" Jason nodded with a very sad face.

"I sowwy! I not lie 'ny mowe. Pwease don' send me away! I don' wanna go back to Aunt 'Tunia, who'll neglect me and Unca Vern's who'll beat me and call me fweak and be mean! And Junio', I not ange' 'ny mowe. Pwease don' hu't me! I jus' wan'ed to wike you! Tha' why I wifted my hand." Nergal gasped at him. He told Jason he wouldn't send him back, did he believe secretly that he was lying? Junior on the other hand, had a mixed spike inside him, both anger and sympathy. His brother **was** trying to be friendly, but he kept shoving it away as a little trick, although the part of him trying to get dad to like him annoyed him.

"Jason, first of all, I'm not mad at you! It's okay, just don't lie to me or your brother anymore, especially about you getting hurt. Okay?" he then took a closer look at the burns and gasped, 'What had to be done to such a little kid that he would hide this much pain? It's insane.' Nergal knew this was going to be a common thing in the next few weeks. He was glad Junior brought the medicine and bandages with him, so he wouldn't have to walk back downstairs. Nergal then rolled Jason's sleeves up completely to make sure nothing was hiding, as well as put the cream on them, before wrapping the bandages around them. It was very surprising to him, he never did this before, but he was doing it like a pro. After he finished, the products were all out.

"Secondly, Jason, if Junior ever hurts you, I promise that he'll receive a punishment. But that doesn't mean you can hurt him either, or you'll be the one who'll be in trouble." Nergal muttered, trying to get this quickly out of the way.

Once he said those words, he sat down on the floor next to Junior, although he used his eldest son's head as a arm rest.

"Okay, buddy. Some ground rules, okay?"

"Bu' I alweady got lo's of 'uwls."

"Well, I need you to forget about all of them, alright? I'm giving you all new ones. Your Aunt and Uncle's rules won't be needed anymore. First one, _never_ hide anything that hurts away from me or your stepmom, got it? If you fall and get a scrape, tell us. If you accidentally touch fire, tell us. If you _ever_ get hurt, you MUST tell us. How are we supposed to make it better if no one knows about it? Alright?"

"Yes, sir, I un'a'stan'." Good, at least he grasped the gravity. He also smiled that his new son could understand concepts handed to him easily. 'He's going to make a lot of friends with this IQ.'

"Okay, now the next one is never use the kitchen. That's it. In fact, I don't want you in there unless you or your stepmom is there, got it?" Jason nodded again. "For the last one, well for now at least, never go anywhere alone. I know this place is actually cool, and it seems that there are a lot of nice people, but not everyone is friendly, okay? There are some people that could rape you, scare you, or even kill you. I won't always be there to protect you, so don't wonder off without me." Jason nodded again and smiled despite the creepy words that his father mentioned, these rules were much more simple and easy. Aunt 'Tunia and Unca' Vern' always had lots of rules, even some that contradicted others.

"Excellent! Now before I check the bag, Junior, how about you and Jason shake it on it?" Junior listened to everything his father told his brother, but this certainly wasn't something he expected.

"Dad, I may have gotten used to Jason, but I'm not doing-"

"Do it now, or you're grounded!" Junior sighed, he really didn't want to shake hands, he didn't want to go more than make sure he and Jason were cool, he didn't want to get closer. 'Maybe it's for the best.' he thought. Without further delay, he took Jason's tiny hand into his and slowly shook.

Jason smiled, but it wasn't a smile of evil, it was one of happiness. He and his brother were finally friends.

Junior, now feeling his brother's own tiny hand felt nauseated, as his anger and annoyance leaked out and sadness filled the spots. He really didn't like his brother before, but now holding his tiny hand and seeing him face to face, like as if Jason had some type of power within him, it was melting away. His love for his own brother was growing quickly, _like he should've been in their home to begin with_. Fuck; he did care. He really wanted this toddler to be involved in his life.

Before the three even realized it, Junior placed his other hand behind Jason, and pulled him into his chest, releasing his right hand to support his hold of Jason.

"I'm so sorry, Jason! I thought you were a liar and just a spoiled jerk, but now I see...YOU WERE JUST HURT AND ABUSED! I didn't mean to choke you, I REALLY didn't." With those words, Junior...cried, tears and stutter being heard in his voice.

Nergal enjoyed this moment of his sons finally making up, but he really needed to know what was inside the backpack, or otherwise that would have to wait for another day. He knew several things would have to spoken between him and his younger son, including new clothing for him, those rags were not helping him at all. He then pulled out a Journal, which looked like the one Lily had when she was in California.

Flashback...

 _The couple had returned to Lily's apartment where they had a exciting day despite being almost caught by the police._

 _Nergal then noticed a red journal that appeared to be bookmarked. It was closed, so it looked like it wasn't recently used._

 _"That's my journal that I got during college, I'm not sure what to write after I'm married." Lily said behind him, already holding one of the bottles of wine._

 _"Oh, well, it does look pretty." With those words, he left his attention towards Lily, before they started their first serving of liquor, sure it was a quick look, but then again it was just a Journal._

End of Flashback...

"Huh." Was what all Nergal could think of before he opened it. It contained mostly just entries of stuff about how school is going and time before her visit to California. The last entry caught his attention, it had a map with a pulsing red dot sitting in between all of the countries, right into the center of the Earth, sitting on the opposite page.

Dear Journal, I think this will be the last entry of my college Journal, as by today, I'm returning back to England, and the Wizarding World, to marry James. If I knew anything what was going to happen prior, I would've just said no. Journal, I'm an engaged woman! I feel like a complete slut, I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't slept with Nergal, even though he passed out before it even happened. I didn't get the time to tell him that I didn't mind, and I do love him in a way because he's lonely and just wanted a friend, and that love isn't with James. Don't get me wrong, I love being with James, he's funny, he's smart, and is very polite (mostly), but Nergal is so much more, he's interesting, he asks questions, and very nice, and very mysterious, that's it comes off as something you'd want to know like a plot twist in a well done story. Why did I have to say yes, and make him wait for eight years in England? I know he had his share of flaws in school. What am I thinking, Journal, I've become so paranoid that I'm becoming very hypocritical, especially with what I did in the very early hours of today.

Oh Journal, I wish it hadn't come to this way, but I'm, pregnant. I won't tell Nergal, he abandoned me, and he knows I'm married, I told him during the afternoon when I met him. It's so amazing from people like Nergal that you befriend so quickly, Journal. It's like Nergal, although wasn't human, had a very unique charm that seemed to bring me under his control. I just wished he didn't just run off. Either way, I should tell James the baby won't be his, but I don't think I will. I knew some charms that will hide any non-Potter features, which I will put on my child shortly after his or her birth. However, there is a Wizarding War going on, so I'll need to make a safe guard to it won't be a dead end for my child. If James and I are killed, and my child is left behind, and he finds his way to Nergal, than Nergal will be able to remove the charms. All he has to do is press on the red dot, which thankfully I'll put on the next page one day. The dot works two purposes, to remove the charms, and find Nergal. Nergal, I just want to let you know I have nothing against you, especially since I know this wasn't your intention to sleep with me. But I just want to let you that I loved you, and in a sense, I feel bad because I did something I shouldn't have done. But if you ever find my child, please love him for who he is, not hate him because of what his mother did.

With those words read, Nergal slammed the journal shut, startling both of the boys. Now he knew how those dumbfucks knew where he lived, and knew he had to destroy it, or else someone would get their hands on it. But first, he opened up the journal and tapped the dot.

Slowly, before Nergal and Junior's eyes, Jason began to change. His entire body was sucking in together, while a emerald green shield the shape of a circle surrounded him. It was then with a flash that what remained of Jason was a lime green unhatched egg.

Nergal and Junior blinked. 'Jason was an egg the whole time?' It was not something they expected for poor Jason to go into.

A burst of aggression spiked into Junior, and before his father knew it, Junior placed the egg on the floor, before he started shoving his fingers into the egg. Using all of his strength, he started tearing open the egg while raging aggressively.

Eventually, the egg broke open, leaving massive piles of yellow goo all over the walls. Nergal looked disappointed, cleaning the room wasn't something he expected.

When the two demons looked however, Jason was still as his normal self, except this time he was nude. This left the two confused as why he would go from clothed to nude.

However, slowly again, Jason began to change, and also got clothed in black shirt and pants and socks. Messy black hair became neater, while also darker, like jet black, his hair style being similar to Junior's. They saw his knobby knees soften and they turned straight, and several of his features were of Lily and Nergal, not of James. Jason's eyes didn't change, yet his face became a little rounder and his skin became much paler. Before, no one could have told this was Nergal's son, now no one could deny that. Thankfully, Jason was asleep the entire time, otherwise it would've been painful.

The two demons blinked. The transformation was complete, and yet the end result was that of a clone of Junior. Thankfully though, there were a few facial differences. He still had his emerald eyes, and still had that lightening bolt scar. Also, unlike both his father and brother, Jason's teeth were white as sour cream, although they were also fangs.

"Wow, he looks so much like you, Junior." Nergal finally breathed out. He couldn't believe that he looked this much like his older son, although the reason could be was because his two sons looked more like him than their mothers.

Junior blinked again, his brother was lying in front of him, and yet looked just like him. He just shrugged, if people said they were twins, it wouldn't matter, because they would still notice the differences.

Nergal picked up the Journal, and walked towards the living room. He then tossed numerous amounts of firewood into the fireplace, before he released a tentacle, which released a shock of lightening that set the firewood...well, on fire. He then looked at the Journal.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But, in terms to keep my boys safe, I gotta destroy you, before others can find us." He gave the journal one last kiss, before he tossed it into the fire, to be rid of existence.

A/N: So alas, the glamours have been removed. And alas, the two boys have finally made up, I hope you enjoyed that little moment of brotherly love, I put some thought into that, even people like Junior deserve love. Yeah, like I said, I don't like arguments, so the whole thing of the couple arguing was briefly heard. Don't worry, their relationship will matter later on.

Be surprised once Jason awakens.

Anyway, see you all next time!


	6. Chapter 5

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 5

Around Endsville

A/N: Yes, this was expecting! A tour around town wouldn't hurt anyone, unless if you're dumb of course.

Also, if anyone is wondering why Junior got angry about his brother being an egg, it's that he felt like an idiot because he spoke to something that would make you think it was just a figment of his imagination. And well, you know, eggs are what species demons start off as, they have the weight of a toddler, so it's not surprising that you can be tricked. The charms also were like a temporary human state in which the demon feels and looks like a human as well with movement of limbs, only once the charms wear off does it feel not real.

Either way, enjoy another chapter to our murderous story.

Same day, 6:30pm, June 6th...

It was an extremely late evening in Endsville, odd because in times like the summer, the sun usually would stay in the sky until after 9 o'clock. This wasn't a good sign though, because sometimes monsters would try to attack and kill the residents of town, or even scare them like Boogey, (oh, who am I kidding? Everyone knows that in this town, the Boogeyman ain't nothing.), it was a very quiet day thankfully, so fear for tonight was down the drain.

In the center of the earth however, it was quite cold. The sun would usually keep the lava extremely hot, and make so that it could burn just about anything. However at night, this would be a challenge, because this would make the lava harder and have less power than it would in the day. This fortunately didn't freeze the four residents of the Underworld, otherwise they'd be frozen in ice blocks every time they went to get some sleep.

Jason had finally woke up after the process from an egg to what he actually was ended, but he fell unconscious for the entire day, mainly because it felt quite painful that he felt like he was given an extreme beating. It wasn't until the evening that his eyes peeled open.

He sat up from his bed, being careful not to hit the top, or else he'd bang his poor head in, and looked around, although he blushed when he saw two black arms wrapped around him. He followed the arms to Nergal, his _father_ , who had fallen asleep while he held him, being very protective like a king lion with his cub. Jason thought of trying to squirm his way out of his father's grasp and to make sure not to wake him up, but just as he began to do so, an alarm had played.

"Wake up, sunshine! Let me tell you something, I've been up since the crack of dawn! If the early bird gets the worm, you know what Alec Baldwin gets? The early bird." This creepy yet effective alarm made Jason shiver, while he also heard a couple of yawns, one below him and one above.

Nergal released a massive yawn, before he slowly opened his eyes. He took a small nap with his two boys while one got tired, and the other just looked like he needed time with family while knocked out. He was lucky both of his sons at least were breathing, or else this would cause a drive towards the hospital. And medical bills are the last thing that Nergal wanted on the top of his list, besides the relationship he and his wife were having. Sis was annoyed how he kept something like cheating away from her, and threatened to follow divorce proceedings. He was afraid of that, especially since his wife was like one of the very few friends he had, but he wasn't going to give up his second son in order for everything to be fine. He was dressed in his standard outfit, like he was ready to go to court.

"Wake up, sunshine! Let me tell you something I've been up since the crack of dawn! If the early bird gets the worm, you know what Alec Baldwin gets? The early bird." The alarm rung again.

'God, that alarm is so fucking creepy.' Nergal thought to himself with a very tired face. He got that alarm when they set up Alexa, which allowed them to play music of their choice, while he needed a way to practice waking up faster so he could be ready for another fun day. His thoughts left the alarm as he told Alexa to stop. He then swung his head around, apparently looking for someone. His eyes softened when he saw Jason sitting on his lap, his lips curling into a lazy smile.

Junior then climbed down the ladder, before he let out a yawn, and walked towards the dresser to get his glasses. He then flicked the switch, letting light go off into the entire room.

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Nergal said, tired and stretching himself and managed to carefully scoot off the bed. He was now less tired because he woke up with a now cleared head, free from the stress he got from the argument. He noticed that the house was a lot darker than usual, proving that it was the evening. The boys must have been starving!

"Boys, how about we go out for some food tonight? Get a feel of the community?" His sleepy eyes were becoming more awake.

"Sure, dad." Junior was already wanting to get out and explore now that he finally had more energy. It gave him a slightly creepy face.

"Great." When he turned his attention to his youngest son, his eyebrows went up when Jason became red and downcast. "What's wrong, son? Don't you want to eat?"

Jason shook slowly, "No, I'm okay." he muttered, having a voice very identical to Junior, blushing when he realized his stomach betrayed him.

"Ha. Your stomach says something different. Huh, then let's get going to eat. Sound good?" Jason looked up and nodded with those words. "Alright, boys. We're off." Jason giggled at this, and laughed a little more when both him and Junior were swooped onto Nergal's shoulders. As soon as the laugh sounded though, his mouth snapped shut and he calmed down. Nergal noticed, but chose to ignore it. He wanted Jason to interact, and feel free to express himself. If Junior could do it, so could Jason.

Throughout his thinking, he walked towards the car and put his boys in. His wife didn't accompany him because she left to go play Bingo in order to release the anger and annoyance she built up. He then started the car, and they drove.

Once they reached the surface, Nergal stepped out of the car and opened one of the doors for the back of the car. Junior walked himself out, but poor Jason fell out and hit his head on the roof.

Jason began to whimper. "Come on, let me see." his father asked, what showed was a massive bruise on his head which was really red, although it did show it was pink, so thankfully a wound wasn't present.

"Hang on a minute." Nergal pulled out from his pocket a case, which shape looked like it held a pair of glasses. He opened it, and took out a pair of black rimmed round glasses, before he slipped them onto Jason.

"Hey, I can see again." Thanks to the glasses, the word now looked clear to him, and he could now be able to not get easily hurt.

Nergal and Junior blinked. Jason now sounded like his brother, this was only getting weird. They just hoped nothing worse would come upon him. They also noticed his lisp was gone, which thankfully now stopped words from missing letters, but also was getting annoying.

They finally made it The China Buffet. It was packed, then again it was at the time when people who had free time would come for dinner. Thankfully, even the most of people couldn't make way for the three demons to stop their arrival.

"Dracula ain't eatin' no egg rolls! They dumb!"

"Wait, where's the nachos?! I want some frozen yogurt!"

"Once I get a hold of my food, I'M GOING TO PREPARE FOR WAR!"

Once the three got a table, they then heard a familiar voice.

"Grim, do you think I could consume all of the food in one go?"

They then noticed behind them was Billy and the Grim Reaper, the latter looking very annoyed, yet also very depressed. He certainly wasn't in the mood to be annoyed with, but he was forced to because he knew otherwise Billy would piss him off even more.

"I wish Billy, because you'd then die from a bloated stomach!" Grim angrily laughed.

"Well I see that your friend is making you mad, huh, Grim?" Nergal was having fun already seeing the reaction of the one boned person in the entire town, so he bugged in when he had the chance, greeting his nephew along the way.

"Hey, Nergal, you're lucky. You're not the one who has two spoiled brats to deal with!" All Grim wanted to do was just relax and have peace and quiet, but when you're under the control of two kids, that's something that would occur like America ever having a fantastic president.

Nergal gave a very confused look. Grim didn't notice he now had two sons with him? It was like his eye sockets were damaged when he died.

"What? It's true." Grim just shrugged.

Nergal then pointed a finger, and Grim followed that direction. He saw two boys talking towards Billy with effectiveness. He looked a little closer, and saw the other boy had emerald eyes and a lightening scar.

"So, Junior, how's time being in the center of the Earth going for yah?" The dimwitted boy hadn't seen his cousin in like, 4 months outside school. It's like he magically got a wish.

"It's doing pretty well, cousin. I think home will be like the second Hawaii, except not below America." Junior appreciated how his cousin was actually interested in how he was doing rather than something like a giant chicken trying to kill him.

"Oh, too much to process." Billy's brain began to hurt, making his cousin and his brother to laugh.

Grim blinked numerous times, he couldn't believe it...Nergal himself had ANOTHER son. ANOTHER...SON. "Another? You have another brat?" he gasped, this wasn't possible.

"Yes, I unknowingly had sex with another woman. I didn't know about him until he came to my home last night thanks to his bastard of an uncle." He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew there wasn't gonna be a way for the Grim Reaper to start going insane. So he played along with it.

"Well...congrats on your new son, I suppose." Grim was now very nervous, he was freaking out because instead of 2, there were now 3 monsters who would be dicks.

"Yeah, Billy. It's quite silly how it's cold like winter camp." Junior agreed, who found it to be odd that the center of the Earth was cold at night.

Billy then finally turned his attention to the boy besides Junior. This other boy looked very similar to the latter, so similar that it almost looked like they were twins. "Oh, um...Billy, this is my half-brother, Jason. I met him last night." Junior tried to find a way to make this less awkward, so he chose to make an introduction.

Billy shrugged. He jumped off his chair. "Hey Jason." He suddenly said.

"Hello there." Jason spoke. Billy noticed his voice was very identical to Junior, making another similarity to the top of the list. It was then that Billy finally noticed the scar on his forehead. For some reason...it...INTERESTED him. Not as much as chocolate, but still interesting. "Can you please stop looking at that? You're really beginning to creep me out." Billy continued staring, the scar hypnotized him.

"Look, how about we get a plate and eat? We're already starving." Junior pointed out, he didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable towards the city, especially since this was the second day for him here. Billy snapped out of his thoughts and agreed.

Once they got their food, they spoke while eating at the same time.

"So Jason, were are you from?"

"Well, I was in England with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin because my mom died nearly a year after my birth, which I did many things such as being forced to cook, mow the lawn, and even do the dishes when I was a toddler." Billy didn't question how Jason was a toddler when this happened because his cousin is much younger than he looked, Junior even confirmed at Winter camp, he was sent as an unhatched egg.

"Aww, I don't know how to work a stove."

"Ha, hey, if you saw me, you'd laugh." Although he wasn't a blood relative, he was better than Dudley because he didn't bully him constantly.

"Hey Billy, hey Junior." Irwin said behind them. His family had come prior to both Billy and Nergal's family, so he was surprised when he saw Jason. "OMG, a twin, yo! I never expected that."

Junior laughed. Yep, his knowledge of his friends calling him and his brother twins was beginning. "No, no, no, Irwin. This is Jason, he's my half-brother."

"Greetings Irwin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jason was already beginning to feel glad to meet such friendly folks, although he had to be careful to which ones he'd spoken to.

"Hey, yo. I'm sorry for that old comment, you and Junior looked so similar that..."he noticed the scar that was hanging on the new boy's forehead, but thankfully for Jason, he got it confused, "...your scar is quite similar to Nigel. His scar though is like the shape of an 'L'." He confused the scar as like Jason was roleplaying as a wizard from Toadblatt's, which fortunately saved Jason a lot of trouble.

Afterwards, the demon and his 1/2 demons went on their way to home. Nergal was surprised though, his new son was acting like a small-sized adult, talking nicely towards people, being intelligent. He could tell just by that his boys were going to be miracles.

Jason seemed to have everything he wanted...some friends, a family, and a good relationship with his brother. However...there was going to be a day, that for the first time in his life...he got in trouble on purpose.

A/N: Hmm, I wonder how that will turn out. Either, I apologize for not much interaction for the characters, damn autism. I just hope you all know that I'm trying hard with this stuff, it's not like putting a puzzle together, it's like a thousand. Also, the part where I mentioned Jason will get in trouble will occur on later, like 2 or 3 chapters.

Anyway, enjoy and review. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6 Summer Begins

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 6

Summer and E3 Conference.

A/N: Alright, so a little piece of this chapter came from one of my reviewers who wondered how Jason's stepmom will deal with him. I originally answered him before I went like, you know what? Let's give that a shot, well as hard as I can at least, this will occur at another chapter, like the next one, or the third one, but still it'll be a thing. Also, I came up with E3 because it was the summer and I felt like, what if the kids of Endsville actually knew a conference like that? I'm thinking about having a chapter being set in Los Angeles, because you know, Jason (Harry) was conceived there.

Warning: This chapter contains several government references. Read them at your own risk.

Anyway, R&R and enjoy the 'show'!

Friday, June 11th, 2pm.

Oh yes, the final week of school was over! Kids were glad, even Junior was glad. No more having to deal with long ass school work, and even for the fact that 3 months of free time was like a gold mine. Kids swarmed out of the building as the bell rang, eager to enjoy the water and hot sun.

Billy thankfully wasn't the last of the kids to leave, and neither was Mandy. She did however, suffer a severe headache. It wasn't hard, people constantly spoke of vacation, and final exams were a bitch, making zero tolerance for any of Billy's obnoxious questions.

"Hey Mandy!" Billy squeaked as they went on their quest home from school. Mandy smacked him so hard, his head could've twisted a 360 degree angle.

"I told you before we left: I have a headache." She poked him in the chest. "That means quietness. Got it?"

"I know you are, but-"

"OH REALLY! JUST TRY ME, JUST TRY ME BILLY!" she growled in a fierce temper so evil that even Beowulf would shit his pants.

"Okay." A nod came, too afraid to say anything that could send this beast into a clobbering spree.

So they continued to walk home in silence, Billy being too afraid to make Mandy go insane and beat him to death. Sure he was dumb, but he knew when someone wasn't joking around. Once they arrived at Billy's home, they found Grim sitting on a porch chair, naked, enjoying the peace and quiet while the sun reflected off his own bones.

"Grim, I want a cold ice pop within 5 minutes. I need it because the temperature's increasing higher than the money our government has to pay back. Get going!" Mandy really felt the need for something cold, otherwise she'll just pay it off with more orders to Grim.

Grim blinked his eyes, and looked to his left to see the two brats he was forced to be friends forever with...but got up and decided to just get the ice pop, griping and grumbling.

Deep within the center of the Earth, father and son were having a conversation, the latter having just arrived from home and emptying his backpack since the school year was done.

"Welcome back, Junior!" Nergal greeted his son, delighted to see his oldest boy now home. "How was your last day?"

"Great, dad." Junior tossed his folders over his shoulder and turned to his father, "Same as any other day. I intend to hang out with Billy soon.", he laid back besides his brother's bed.

"Splendid! This is a well made opportunity with 3 mon-" the older demon always wanted his boys to enjoy time with other people. Besides, they had great communication skills, and were so deserving. But he was interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to figure the mail here!" a voice similar to Junior squeaked beside the two. The voice belonged to Jason, who looked very stressed out. He sighed and turned back to the letters that came today. His stepmom had forced him to check out all of the bills because of a ridiculous reason that it would make Donald Trump's presidency look good.

Jason had spent the whole week at home. There wasn't a need to enter school because it was just about over, and although he could've made friends, the students would've been more interested in what they did rather than with a student who was introduced at the last minute. That didn't mean however he did nothing. His father taught him how to use his abilities, and even saw some movies like Ted Bundy, and even Star Wars.

Flashback...

When Junior was gone from school, Nergal decided to come up with an idea, he would show his son how he can master his abilities. It was time he should've done them. It was alright if he chose not to use them because he wanted to fit more as a human, but he still needed to know how to use them just in case.

"Jason, I think it's time you knew how to use your powers. You know, for your own good." This was the best time for Jason to know how this was done, and because Jason could suck knowledge up fast, they could finish by the time school was out.

"But I don't want to use them, dad. They only support me being someone I'm not." Like Junior, Jason knew his human persona was the closet he could get to being human, so he wanted to not use any types of power as a demon he had. This however wasn't something he could just ignore though.

"Yes, I know. But you still should...hey look at that, you're already getting the basics." Unbeknownst to Jason until his father pointed it out, two black electric tentacles emerged from his back. He got so afraid that he didn't know how the snakes pulled back into his being.

"Oh god no!" He already was beginning to show something he didn't want others to know about, "Don't be afraid son. Embrace it. It's a part of who you are." those words came off scary yet calm and pleasant to Jason's ear. "No!"

"Do you want to be afraid of your power, or otherwise still know it works and not be lonely?" Nergal was starting to get annoyed. Although he loved his sons, he wanted them to at least know what their powers were and how to use them, not see them as something evil.

"What should I do then?"

"Simple, just follow my lead."

So he did, and it didn't take long before he finally mastered what he could do. Jason chose to only use his powers whenever it was necessary.

End Flashback...

Surprisingly, the bedroom Junior and Jason had was more filled since Jason had requested many items, although you could say those were early birthday presents. A PC with the Windows 10 operating system was now sitting in the corner of the bedroom, a large TV sitting in the back, which was above a few containers for video games and consoles. Even a PS4 with Star Wars Battlefront and Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 was there.

"Um...Jason, why are you figuring the mail?" This wasn't something Jason would commonly do, especially since this wasn't a job of his. The older demon placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Jason kept silent for a few moments, "Because Sis got angry at me for singing a rap song a little too loud, and she back-lashed me for singing a song with too much volume, and because it possessed a lot of cuss words."

Nergal sighed. Throughout the entire week, he's been trying to get his wife to not disrespect Jason, even though he wasn't hers. But doing that was like trying to get a puppy to have a level of patience. One point, Jason accidentally dropped a glass when he tried to get a drink, and Sis forced him to vacuum the entire kitchen. Then he bumped the coffee table when he set his breakfast plate and orange juice down, and he was forced to be moved from the couch. Nergal was really getting nervous for Jason, he really wanted his new son to feel good at home and free from abuse, but Sis still possessed a dislike towards her stepson, and continued to believe he was just a spoiled brat when he lived with his maternal relatives. Nergal needed to find a way to stop the abuse, or he'd have to file for divorce.

Nergal gently pat Jason's shoulder. "How about this, son? How about you and Junior go to the surface and hang out with friends? It'll be a better use of time than doing a very simple job." The older demon mostly considered this because he wanted his boys to not be bored and actually do something interesting, not for one to feel like he'll need to work in order to have a roof kept under him and the other be treated like he was angel.

"Really?" Jason looked at Junior, who nodded, "Sure.".

"Great! Then let's get the drill ready. I'll drop you two off." Nergal picked up both of his boys, and he ran towards the drill.

Back at the surface, Billy, Mandy and Irwin were at the front yard, dressed in their normal attire while enjoying some popsicles Grim had 'gotten' for them. It was a 80 degree day, so it was in between hot and warm.

"Heard, yo? The E3 conference will be occurring at the mall at 5 o'clock. There's gonna be so much hype for it." Irwin learned yesterday that the conference was going to be much larger than the previous two, although sometimes the rumors were wrong.

"What is it with you boys and your obsession for stuff that occurs in reality?"

"Because of how well done they are in terms of gameplay, girly!" Billy piped in.

The ground all of a sudden had started to shake, before the road began to open up, and a massive drill emerged out. The drill continued to shake before eventually it stopped and the doors opened.

A tall demon figure then stepped out of the door. "Ahhhh, what a glorious day after school! Right, boys!" Junior and Jason had followed their father towards the entrance once the drill stopped moving.

"Right, dad." Junior replied, Jason just made an 'ok' symbol with his hand.

"Sis will get you two at least by dinner time. Have a great day, boys!" The older demon said with such a voice that sounded like he was going to have happy tears, while he patted both of his sons on the head. That moment wouldn't have went from cute to silly if he didn't shove his sons out with his own hand.

"Incoming." Mandy spoke almost immediately, both her and Billy moved out of the way in the yard while Irwin just watched. One boy was screaming, while another yelled "El Grande!". Soon enough, one landed on his head straight onto the grass, while the other landed face-down.

Although that hurt a lot, it didn't take long for Junior to regain his senses. His vision came back and he looked up to see Mandy looking disappointed.

"Nergal Jr." she hissed, although this was common for her to do.

"Hey guys, sup?"

"Bye, boys!" the older demon replied with pride and a wave, before the window of the drill slid closed, and the drill retreated back into the ground.

"You ready for what they're gonna show at E3 today, Junior?" Billy piped in, wanting to know what his cousin was gonna know about the games coming out.

"I don't have to be ready, cousin, because they're just going to release what the developers are gonna show anyway on YouTube, and what's occurring at the mall is only gonna show a few of the games." Junior knew that E3 occurred only in Los Angeles, so this thing at the mall was going to be slightly short, but still have the audience as if it was booming.

"Yeah, well Grim's still going to take us there. He's already wondering where my dad's last pair of pants went." Harold had lost a pair of pants sometime during the spring, so instead of using a pair he already had, he chose to just go in his underwear, ignoring Grim's comment of him blinding the neighborhood. Grim decided to just get another pair because he knew Harold was going to be lazy to try to find another, this however was actually a secondary task, as he would need to take Billy to E3 or else his head was actually going to just rot into nothing. Along with Mandy annoying him to get her breakfast ready for tomorrow.

Jason finally lifted up after he landed straight onto his face, before he fixed his jaw, the thing that got hurt most from the fall. He thankfully had no broken bones, which he wondered if it was because he was part demon. He took the belief as his answer. He then released a yawn because he felt a little tired out, mostly because pain could be common example of rest.

He walked towards his brother and gently bumped his shoulder to let him know he was up. Junior was startled, until he turned to see who it was, he relaxed.

"Oh, hey Jason. How was time living in the center of the Earth?" Billy always wondered how one kid could go through a whole week of no school during that specific time, but not receive detention.

"It's been doing well, Billy. During this whole week of schooling, my father taught me how to master the abilities I've been given. He showed me what demons can do, but this week he showed me what I can do. So now thanks to teaching, I finally can use tentacles, alter my appearance, and change my shape to make myself as strong and Schwartzennegger like as I need to be." Jason then demonstrated by rolling up his shirt sleeve, before such a slender arm became so muscle bound.

"That's one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen." Mandy took a dislike towards things like muscles because of how disgusting they came out, taking Jason aback.

"Well, you must be Mandy." Jason heard from Billy that he would tell Mandy all about him, although she never believed him until today, again showing no emotion. He carefully chose his words because from the look of the girls eyes showed that she had no problem beating him to death.

"And you must be the brother I've commonly heard about throughout the entire school week, yet never showed up. I will admit, I never expected someone like Nergal to have another child." Mandy during the time when she was bugged about Jason from Billy wondered of how someone like Nergal could bear a second child. Nergal seemed to be doing just fine with one, making it look like he wasn't needed, but it was even more odd when it was with another woman who conceived another demon into this world. As she spoke, she examined Jason.

Jason looked very similar to Junior, same pale skin, same hairstyle, same jet black hair, same glasses, and same body style. The two brothers also possessed the same clothing, white t-shirt with blue pants. He did have a few differences thankfully, like a lightening bolt scar on his head, emerald green eyes, making him the first demon from the center of the earth to have human eyes, and...white teeth. Yes, unlike his father and brother who had teeth that looked rotten or about to be rotten, Jason's teeth looked CLEAN. They were shark like teeth, but still very white, like he always brushed after every meal. He still showed he was a son of Nergal, no denial. "How do you manage to have such clean teeth?" Mandy wondered.

"Um...I brush." His voice came with confusion. First she judged him for being nonexistent and now she was interested in his teeth? Great, that's even more odd.

"What the? You again!" Grim once again couldn't believe his eyes. There was Jason once more, standing with his brother.

The 5 children noticed the Grim Reaper, but Jason was the only one who jumped.

Grim blinked at the new kid. He wasn't expecting anyone besides Pud'n to be scared of him, so why would a son of Nergal be as well? He was very curious.

"Boy, why are you so scared of me?" The Grim Reaper spoke to Jason with a Jamaican accent. He was now dressed in his normal attire, even though the hood didn't appear to be touching his head.

"You're the-t-t-e Gr-gr-g-Grim Reaper! The angel of death!" Jason couldn't move a muscle, he literally was standing at the one person who could take his life away without even snapping his neck. He was really scared, so much he was also scared to stare. He was trapped in Billy's yard with a person more frightening than Jeffrey Dahmer.

"Well listen kid, I wish I could kill you and the other brats here! But because I've been forced to be two of the brat's best friend forever, I'm not allowed to kill." Grim sighed, if he wasn't forced to be with two human children, he could've taken all of the lives he wanted. But again, he just couldn't, especially if he wanted Fred FredBurger to be pissed off again and be naive to what happened to everyone. "Oh well, come here, we're going to the mall!" Jason did what he was told, and soon, he and the grim reaper and the other 4 were now standing outside the Endsville Mall.

Little did anyone know however...their entrance would cause Jason to enter trouble...for the first time in his life...

And this would also cause Grim to have another brat to deal with...who was also a son of Nergal, a nemeses of his.

A/N: Duh Duh DUUUUHHH! I wonder this will turn out. Sorry, it's not murder, that's going to start happening later on in the story. I don't know when I should introduce Dumbledore again or even Voldemort because although I said Hogwarts won't be appearing, I'm actually interested in making a storyline in which Toadblatts partakes in a TwiWizard Tournament with Hogwarts and two other magical schools. Also, I want the two sons and father to battle him sometime. I also want to note that later on a story, a serial killer will begin to appear and commit some murders, if anyone is interested in helping me to continue this story, let me know in the review box. Finally, help me pick a character who you think would be the best serial killer from both universes.

Secondly, just wanted to let you all know, there won't be updates for a time, like I said before, I don't like writing, especially since I'm a gamer, and I only do it because I love you guys, if I didn't, I'd just stop writing or close my account.

Finally, my apologies for the flashback being rushed, it's just that this was added later, and I felt this should've been added a little. I may finish this up later.

Anyway, R&R, and return when the Rebels are dead, JD-3164 signaled off.


	8. Chapter 7 Mall to Restaurant

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 7

Bullying and Masturbating

A/N: duskrider: I'll take that as one vote for Mandy being the killer, so...

Mandy: 1.

Other Characters: 0.

Yes, I thought up of this while the last chapter was out.

Hello, everyone! I know I said there won't be any updates for a time, but I mostly am saying that because I have an interest of making or probably adopting Araso Tome's story of Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince, combined with that by Tuesday July 4th, I'll be spending the rest of the week at my dad's home, making me unable to update this story. So I'm deciding to add at least 1 or 2 more chapters before I take a break from FanFiction.

Also, the reason Jason got scared of Grim is because he knows the Grim Reaper himself is actually supposed to take people's lives away, which is commonly why he's called Death. Yes, this will be the first chapter Jason gets in trouble, you know what to do.

Same day, June 11th, 4:30pm...

The group of 5 split up soon after they entered the mall. Billy was at the food court, trying to devour everything from the food on people's trays, to the food left on Subway's own pots and pans. Mandy had gone almost nowhere as she ordered Grim to do the most amount of errands possible, although this allowed him time to get a new pair of pants for Harold.

Junior, Jason and Irwin all went towards areas like GameStop. During this time, Jason decided to whip out an unexpected joke.

"GameStop? More like LameStop!" Junior and Irwin laughed at that with him, they all knew GameStop was known for commonly ripping people off.

"Good one, Jason!" Irwin knew since he first went into the store it was bad news, and he hoped one day someone would say that line.

"Hey, don't mock our business! We're trying really hard to keep this company up and in tact!" A squeaky-voiced teen yelled from inside the building, being a very obvious employee at the cash register.

"Yeah, but you don't need to charge people almost $100 for a game, then when they sell it you tell them it's worth $25 and give very little of their money back." Junior responded in anger, it was going to take a lot of compliments in order to ignore this employee.

"...you can't sue us!" The teenager knew he sucked at comebacks.

They went to another video store, which was selling movies and various other television shows on DVD. And to no one's surprise, it was stocked. It possessed movies from the 40s to now, like To Kill a Mockingbird, Twelve Angry Men, and even Beowulf, that was nice of them.

Television wasn't disappointed either, there was South Park, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Criminal Minds, Game of Thrones, True Blood, the Walking Dead, and various other media that won't be mentioned.

Sadly, the kids didn't bring any money with them, so all they could do was look. It was actually pretty amazing though to scroll around, especially since the media had so many movies you wondered which one might actually be good.

During their search, Jason came across the movie Ted Bundy sitting on a top shelf. He remembered seeing that movie during the whole week at home. Although it was on TV, and there was a scene in the film where Bundy was masturbating in behind the window of a woman's home. He recognized this, while Irwin and Junior were looking at other movies.

They were looking at the tv show section when they heard Billy screaming like a yellow jacket was chasing him. They peeked their heads behind the shelves and saw Billy being chased by Sperg, the school bully.

"Not this again!" Junior already dealt with Sperg numerous times, he didn't need to do it again. But because it was family, he'd do it.

Jason also saw what was going on, and wanted to help as well. Although he wasn't going to use scare tactics, oh no, much different.

Sperg had finally caught Billy and started using him as a skateboard, while his head was constantly hitting the ground. He first went upstairs, and slid down the hallway, before he went back down with the balcony in the middle, slicing Billy's body along the way. He finally ended in front of the video store when he jumped off and using his foot, kicked him up into the ceiling before falling down in pain.

Sperg than laughed until the Nergal brothers approached him, Irwin being too scared to take down the school bully himself, even though he fought much worse than him.

"What are you looking at dork? Maybe those glasses of yours need some adjusting with no lenses." Junior then tried to scare him off by unleashing his true form through his small neck. Despite Sperg looking however, he didn't freak out. Instead, he laughed.

"Nice try, but I've seen movies like Alien and Predator. So your little tricks don't work on me."

"Would one of those little tricks be when the bully gets beaten up by a nerd?!" Jason may never have been in a fight before, but he wasn't going to let some asshole just pick on others.

"Oh, so the new dork is challenging me? Well then, once I adjust those glasses of yours, I'm going to make sure you have the wedgie of a lifetime!" Sperg threatened, before out of nowhere he lunged at Jason, catching Junior off guard as his brother flew back into the store, with Irwin watching in horror.

Jason rose up, only to suffer two blows to the face. Jason quickly reacted and felt like adrenaline was sent right through him and dealt some blows to Sperg's face as well. Jason and Sperg continued sending blows to either the stomach or face as Jason proceeded backwards, before Sperg grabbed Jason by the neck, and he kicked him in the stomach, sending him through the emergency exit door.

Jason went through a few doorways before he collapsed into the street. He immediately got up after he landed and saw Sperg landing in front of him. The two continued throwing blows at one another, while Jason threw an uppercut, Sperg blocked it and retracted with a punch. Eventually, Jason kept moving backwards with Sperg moving forwards before the two accidentally fell through a manhole down to the sewers, while fighting along the way.

Once in the water, the now two bruised boys continued their war for blood. Sperg splashed some water waves at Jason, before the nerd launched two massive waves at the bully, who survived. Jason then delivered two punches to Sperg's face, before Sperg went under the water. A moment later, Sperg sprang up behind Jason and shoved the boy under water to make him drown. Jason lifted his head once, before Sperg forced his head back into the muddy water. Sperg would've succeeded in drowning the boy if a snake-like tentacle didn't emerge and whack him in the middle of his forehead, electrocuting and stunning him for a moment. Jason then emerged and launched two crosses at Sperg before he hit back with two hooks.

"Ahh!" Jason shrieked as an alligator emerged from the water. Using his tentacles, he grabbed the animal like into a hold while Sperg attacked the alligator with two jabs. The alligator broke free from the hold and attacked Sperg, biting him at his exposed stomach. Jason hit back with two hooks, before he performed an uppercut, and soon enough Sperg and Jason punched the alligator back into the water. When the animal emerged again, it tried to attack Sperg, but he ended it with a hammer fist. The animal then floated defeated. Once it reemerged defeated, Sperg lifted the unconscious being and whacked Jason three times on the top of his skull, before he hit him again with it across the left cheek, then ditched the body and lunged at Jason again. The two continued to make some blows at each other until they fell out of the pipe, and climbed a latter.

Once out of the sewers, they continued. Sperg attacked with a jab and a headbutt, while Jason responded with another hook. As the two continued their blows towards their opponent's head, Sperg proceeded in front of a restaurant back first, before Jason, having blocked his opponents next blow, jabbed Sperg through the glass-made doors, shattering them in the process.

Inside the restaurant, Jason and Sperg attacked each other with the sitting chairs, breaking them, before Jason kicked Sperg into the mini bar of wine, leaving the bar into multiple broken pieces. The guests also fled in panic.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You boys are just like men, all the same destroying stuff because you got abused by your parents! You should be castrated!" The man-hating woman was told constantly by others that boys were evil, yet until today she saw nothing like that.

Jason and Sperg looked at each other, then proceeded to beat up the lady. Once she was also knocked out, Jason picked her up and whacked Sperg with her across the face, until Sperg also grabbed her and used her to attack Jason, until a blow knocked Jason down while he did a unfortunate barrel role, once he finished rolling, he sprang back up, only for Sperg to quickly react and pin the younger boy's arm behind his back, while screaming in pain.

"You're a good fighter, dork. But you lack the skills!"

"You lack more skills than I do!" He closed his eyes.

Just then, out of nowhere, the kitchen door sprang open, and a boiling pot filled with water sprang into Sperg's face.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Sperg continued to scream in agony and misery as Jason finished him off with several blows to the top of his skull, before he grabbed his opponent and jumped up in the air, and like that he fell with Sperg landing head down, cracking the top of his head.

The battle was finally over, Jason had taught the school bully a lesson the hard way. The two boys were heavily bruised. Their clothes were torn, and small drops of blood came out of Sperg's skull, and Jason's lip. Sperg's red puffball hat was almost torn apart.

"Goodness glory! That was excellent hardship and destruction!" Jason turned up while breathing and saw a woman who was dressed like a goddess with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a missing tooth, dressed in white robes.

"Eris! Get the fuck out of here! You think this shit's epic?! Citizens could've died!" a jamaican voice heard behind the goddess of chaos. It was the Grim Reaper himself.

"Oh come on, Grim! You know it was so bad-ass!" she laughed.

"No, it was not bad-ass. It was immature."

While the reaper and the goddess of chaos disagreed on how beastly the fight was, Jason unzipped his pants, before he started to masturbate. It didn't take long for him to feel like an orgasm was coming.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The two didn't expect this.

Jason then lifted his underwear down as he shot his semen onto an unconscious Sperg. It continued as a spray for like a minute, before it stopped completely. He then pulled his underwear and zipped his pants back up.

The two adults, followed by the other 4 kids, stood there, shocked. The new kid had masturbated on the school bully.

"Oh, gosh, yo! Ewww!" Irwin cried.

"That stuff looks like milk!" Billy incorrectly stated, trying to suck up the juices.

For the first time in her life, Mandy vomited. She was very evil, but the idea of orgasming after a fight was totally not expected.

"That's...the...most...oh my god!" Junior queried. He couldn't believe just a week after his brother came and the day school ended would be the same day he'd ever see an orgasm. And it really was horrifying.

Eris didn't say a word, immediately after she saw what had happened, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Then, out of nowhere, Jason broke down. He fell on his knees, afterwards he placed his hands on his eyes, before soon enough he started sobbing and tears fell down. He didn't want to go this way where he looked like a bad person, and he literally had no idea why he just did such a sick act. All he wanted was the bully to learn a lesson, but now it seemed pointless.

The ground then shook oddly, and soon enough a standard family car emerged from the ground with a drill attached. Nergal then stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Damn woman! Always leaving because she doesn't want to "pick up the freak"? Who the fuck does she think she is? Her own son is a freak, and so am I, what makes Jason different?!" Nergal walked towards the building muttering and sputtering. He had another fight with Sis because of her refusal to interact with the kids. He decided to enter a random spot of town to chill. Sadly, this wasn't the perfect timing.

The restaurant was trashed. Chairs were laying broken, the mini bar was destroyed, and there to top it off, the green paper walls were covered with boiling water and multiple blood stains. He then saw Sperg extremely beaten and Jason was sitting there in front of him, sobbing.

Carefully, Nergal walked past the vomit and the pan before he reached the right of his second son. "Jason?"

Jason looked up to his father in tear filled eyes, he was now frequently scared and hyperventilating, almost like he was now going to be sentenced to death.

"I...fucked...up. D-d-d-d-d-daddy, I-I-I f-f-f-fu-fucked u-u-up." He muttered with sobs in his throat. The light was never going to be in his eyes again.

"I know, Jason. I know." A tear fell from Nergals eye. His son had committed assault just a week after he moved in. It didn't matter what happened though, he was never giving this child up. He just needed love. "Jason, I'm both so ashamed and proud of you."

"What?"

"I'm ashamed because you caused property damage, which will now cause me to pay, and you acted like this was something from another world. I'm proud though, because you stood up for yourself and didn't become the next punching bag."

Jason continued to sob, "Come on boys, we're going home. This has been enough for the day." He then let two tentacles grow out of his back, with both of them picking up the brothers. Their father then walked to the car, and placed them in the back, before he stepped into the car. The car then went back into the center of the Earth.

After the car left, Sperg then rose up. "What the? I thought you were seriously injured." Sperg removed his hat to show the crack was somewhat minor. He then passed out.

Grim shook his head. "Well, it looks like he's going to the hospital for a concussion. I'm not taking him though."

"I just couldn't believe he came, yo! I know you need a way to celebrate, but masturbating is just wrong."

"We know, Irwin. We know." Mandy sighed.

As Grim teleported the kids back to Billy's home, he then wondered how it was possible. After Grim and the 3 had teleported to the restaurant, they all noticed that the door sprung open, and the pot just floated towards Sperg before the contents were sprayed onto his eyes. He was the only one who found that odd, the other kids just believed he must've learned a few tricks from Nigel. 'Does this mean that the kid is magical himself? Huh...this is just great. It was bad enough with just these two morons, but now I've got the feeling I have another snot-nosed brat to deal with! And whose a son of Nergal, the cherry on top of the shake!'

Once the folks were gone, the staff cleaned up the mess, and reported Sperg to the hospital.

Billy however was sad. He missed E3.

A/N: Yeah, that moment was pretty bad, I apologize. I think Jason did it because whenever his anger seems to end, he ends up doing the most weirdest thing that comes out of the top of his head.

I also want to apologize if the fight between the two boys felt like a fight from Family Guy. I like the fights for only being batshit insane, so I tried to make it incorporate into the story a little bit. Don't worry though, there's gonna be more times where Jason fights Sperg if you liked it, although his big brother will be assisting. I won't however be listing the punches for the next fight, because it just felt painful to do so by telling which punch each fighter used. Also, this will only be used if either it occurs at the end, connects to the story (unlike Family Guy which never does), or it'll appear as a cameo if the chapter focuses on a different character as a joke.

This was a chapter that had a lot of changes. Originally, it was the video store where Jason spotted the box-set of Harry Potter and The Complete 8-movie collection, but I agreed with the fictional interruption and found it stupid. I also added a part where Jason found a newspaper that described his past self being reported missing. I also scrapped this because Endsville is a town in USA, and making people believe it's not an actual place just makes Endsville look like a remote town, even though it's not. And besides, Jason would match the sketch once police took a look at him.

Anyway, prepare for better chapters, leave a review if you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


	9. Chapter 8 The Dog

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 8

The Black Dog.

A/N: Alright, I've thought about what I should do with timeskips, and I think I'm going to pass with the characters from Billy and Mandy not aging, Jason included. I know I said there would be a poll until at least the 4th of July, but I got too impatient when only two people left their thoughts, so I'm sorry few of you got your thoughts into the fray. I know it was the morning when people have to work, but I could've gotten at least one more. There will be a reason why that's happening, but here's my beliefs why that occurs in Endsville:

This story, as everyone obviously knows, has no actual year, although judging from various items you can tell that this most likely occurs in present time.

Secondly, cartoon characters never age unless the creator allows it. So while technology and various other companies and products come and grow, the characters don't. It's like they possess eternal youth, although their ages are separate.

So, if anyone is wondering if aging will occur in this story for the Billy and Mandy universe, I don't think that'll be a thing. I don't know how it'll work though in Harry Potter, but maybe that might be a good thing, because I could craft an idea. So I'm sorry.

Oh well, at least it'll be interesting that a little boy will finally take on the dark lord.

For chapter 7: WTF?! How come nobody left a review?! That's depressing. Also, please continue voting who should be the killer. I really want you guys to decide.

Oh, sorry for being extremely pissed. I just got annoyed nobody said anything about the previous chapter. I know I said it may not have been great, but that doesn't mean you can ignore it like most viewers on YouTube.

Make sure after or before you read this chapter that you choose which character would be the best serial killer. I really need to know. So far, only a vote for Mandy has been placed. Good luck and leave a review.

Monday, June 14th, 1:30pm...

Flashback...

The weekend for the most part in the center of the Earth was pretty rough itself. Jason spent the weekend grounded for his actions, while Junior was forced to not go to any places as well. Nergal and Sis...another story.

"I told you he would start causing bad luck! We need to get rid of him!" Sis was told the whole thing by Nergal shortly after she returned home from a walk, and she was furious.

"But it's been only one incident! It could've been worse than that if they caused a war on China to be declared!" Nergal was trying to defend Jason from being exiled from his only home, and his family because his wife still held a grudge against him, no progress.

"If we weren't persuasive, Sperg's mom could've sued us penny dry. You call that only one incident? It could've caused us to be homeless, plus the care for Sperg's medical and dental bills. And they also beated up a woman, so it's only a matter of time before they could be considered women haters for attacking her." Shortly after the incident, the mother of the bully called and threatened to sue. If it wasn't for the use of persuasion, shall we say at least $300, the cost of life would be even higher than the money our government makes a day. This was also going to be a sticky situation for the woman, especially since she hated men. Thankfully, because of her misandry, she was treated quietly by female doctors. The incident all in all was buried, but not the argument.

"That's true, we could've been stuck in the middle of nowhere. But Jason doesn't deserve to be removed, he just needs morals or something like that."

"He's not going to learn! He's a spoiled brat, and you know it! His relatives treated him wonderfully, and all he did was that he didn't get his way!"

"HE WAS ABUSED BY THEM! DIDN'T YOU SEE ANY BRUISES OR THE FUCKING BURN MARKS ON HIS ARMS BEFORE THE CHARMS WERE REMOVED?!"

"Nergal, why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because you're yelling at me, and if I send the poor boy out there, those monsters will hurt him again!"

"HE'S GOT POWERS LIKE YOU AND JUNIOR! HE'LL BE FINE!"

"NO HE WON'T! HE'S MASTERED HIS USE, BUT NOT HIS CONTROL! IF THEY ANGERED HIM, HE COULD END UP KILLING THEM AND HE'LL BE A CRIMINAL!"

As the two bickered and argued, Jason sat on his bed, guiltridden and upset. He caused the fight to occur, and if it wasn't for his father, he would've lost his home, family, and would've been arrested for battery.

Junior then went into the bedroom, before he sat on the floor and placed his orange juice on his left. "Dude, why did you masturbate? That's so wrong." The whole thing about Jason just having an orgasm over the bully was way too extreme, and if not for the payment for damages by Nergal, they'd pretty much be fucked even more. It was quite surprising that Nergal actually had money even though he was almost never seen at a job besides being the owner of an unnamed carnival, although it could've been that he was in his 50s, meaning that he's retired.

Jason responded, but he didn't look his brother in the eye. "I just, have no idea. Like, I have no clue why I did that. I found it disgusting, so it's just strange that I performed something I knew was wrong. Not the fight, I meant-"

"No, I know. You don't need to explain. I must say, for a small guy like you, you did good in fighting Sperg off. I never fought him once, and I mostly would just scare him off or else took the form of the teacher to give him a wedgie." It was true, despite being a demon, Jr never did something like send Sperg into a swirling vortex of doom for eternity or even fight him. But he just saw his baby brother defeat the bully, and he fought him with just his bare hands. 'He must've seen a lot of fighting scenes from movies if something like that was so easy to learn.'

"I'm sorry if I caused our family to lose the house. I just didn't want people to be bullied, but I didn't want to use my powers as it was just OP and unreasonable. I tried to reason with him to stop, but I let my anger get the best of me and used the wrong words. I don't mind the fighting, it's just that I didn't want others to be scared or hurt."

"Brother, I know." Junior knew somewhat. He could tell from Jason's eyes that his intention wasn't to fight, but to reason. Both of the brothers disliked bullying and had a tendency for revenge, especially towards people who constantly kept picking on others tremendously. But what he didn't get was the masturbation, seriously, that thing was stuck to his head.

"How? You hated me, and it's more than likely you'd think this was a way for dad to like me, and believed that I deserved to be strangled." Jason whined.

"Brother, I've moved on from my grudge towards you. I'm trying to be the bigger brother I am now. We may look like the same age, but I know you're younger like at least 2 years. And when I mentioned how I took the form of the teacher, it wasn't a lie. I actually took Miss Butterbean's form so I could not only grade the tests, but also so my plan could go into frutition." Junior replied evenly.

"But...but I've caused others to be scared of me. I don't feel bad for what I did to Sperg, no, he deserved what he got. I just felt like I became an animal though because I caused property damage, and I even beated up a woman." Jason's eyes began to fill up with more tears.

"I've done the same Jason, and I understand your pain. When I was at winter camp, I wanted to be popular so I could get others to give me attention. I ended up freezing the campers and the counselor. I even scared my cousin to death, and all it did was make people be afraid while I ended up having my teddy bear being decapitated. I caused my only friend to be hurt, and for me to suffer more depression." It wasn't a lie. Junior knew how it went, from beginning to end.

This unfortunately didn't help Jason. He began to suffer tears, before he started to quietly cry. He never wanted to go from a freak to an all out hated person. It just wasn't his intention at all.

Junior then sighed, before he suggested to himself to cuddle next to his brother, which he found odd because he never did it before and he believed it would feel weird, but he chose to do it anyway. He grabbed his orange juice, before consuming it in one gulp. Very slowly, he walked towards the bunk bed and sat on the lower. He then placed his hand on Jason's shoulder before patting him. Then, with very little expectation, his brother placed his head on his lap, crying along the way. Junior's eyes widened. ' _Jason, I know this wasn't what you wanted, but I'm still glad you did it anyway.'_

After another heated argument, the family spent the rest of the time in silence.

End Flashback...

Jason and Junior were sitting on the sidewalk with ice cream cones in their hands. They were dressed with white t shirts and jeans with grey shoes, their common outfit. They spent the previous half hour just talking.

"You're lucky dad got to you first, otherwise mom would've killed you in blind sight."

"Mom is becoming a douche. She was very rude to me last week, and now she's considering me a danger to the family, even Billy."

Junior shook his head in understanding. Secretly, Jason was losing his patience with Sis. He was trying so hard to fit in with the family, but all his stepmom did was just reject him over and over and over. If it wasn't for that he was underage, and because his father was someone that was nice and loving, he would've just moved out.

Junior once again placed his hand on Jason's head and ruffled his hair. Jason noticed again how gentle his brother's touch was, how it smoothly brushed against his skin. It actually felt good, like...insultingly good, it made him feel safe, at home, and loved. This however, also surprised him. Usually with anything or everybody else, he'd have a normal touch. But with Jason, his touch was soft and gentle. Even the hugs were gentle.

"You've got a really gentle feeling through your hands. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just that usually your touch towards others is normal, and you don't tend to be around people besides dad for very long."

"You're the same, brother. You're also very forgiving. Like, almost instantly you moved on after I strangled you. Although it mostly came when I shook your hand."

"I forgive others because they can always make up for their stuff. Sure, if something like war was happening, that would be another thing. But this isn't, it's just friends." Junior grinned at that, most of the time it was easy to forgive others. It felt like something you'd build up, only to realize it's just nothing.

"Still man, your touch on me is very soft."

"Well, I don't know what to say about that. I guess the reason why is because you're my brother, and I actually feel less lonely than I did prior to meeting you. Like, I used to write dark thoughts constantly, but they seem to fade away because I don't feel alone as much as I did before. I still feel depression and the other thoughts, but I also have my thoughts for caring and stuff clashing with them. So in a sense, I believe the reason for my touch is because, well, you're one of my true friends, and also my baby brother. Like, during the last week of school whenever I came home, you'd always come up and call me, then you'd run downstairs and hug me, before you'd just bounce up and down. I found that annoying, but also to be pleasurable because I'd have someone besides my parents who actually cares that I come home, as well with how you were always interested in how my day was." Junior surprisingly actually did like it when Jason did that, it made him feel like someone actually cared besides his parents, and when he needed his space, Jason gave him space. It would take something incredibly hard for him to hate Jason, his appearance didn't count, because they both looked more of their father than their mothers. At least they were separable like C-3PO and R2-D2, not like Fanboy and Chum Chum...ughh...too homosexual. Jason was indeed, a friend of Junior. Just like the quote his father told him.

Junior finally took his hand off.

As the brothers licked their ice cream, they then noticed a bark occurring at their right. It sounded like it was trying to get attention, not actual anger.

They turned their heads to see a large black dog sitting on the other block, looking very desperate. It didn't look vicious, but it did look lonesome. Too lonesome.

Jason stood up, and slowly walked a little closer, but only close to touch the end of the block. Something about the dog was interesting, like, it wasn't what it was. He shook his head and confined that it was just him. Junior just sat and watched, although he was ready for anything.

"Come here." Jason commanded to the dog. As if he was its master, the dog ran towards him. "Come here, boy. Come here." The dog finally reached the other block, and looked up to Jason.

Jason looked at the dog and saw eyes that although were those of a dog, also looked very...HUMAN. The eyes were the color of grey, yet this was a possible eye color for few people.

This dog also interested him, because he could tell mostly from the eyes this wasn't actually an animal. 'Another shapeshifter in our midst?' he thought confused, although in his heart he knew that wasn't why. Regardless, he looked at the dog again, and was interested. It was like he knew who this was, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

The dog all of a sudden ran behind him and growled. Junior was now standing and looking at the mutt confused. He just got up, what did he do wrong?

As the dog continued to growl, later on bark, Jason grew out a snake-like tentacle, and formed the ends of it into a fist, before he knocked out the dog.

"Umm...I know you were trying to defend me, but that's animal abuse." Junior looked at his brother blank.

"Yeah, you're right, but it might be something we don't know about. Let's get out of here before it wakes up." The brothers began to run away from the unconscious canine before they reached Billy's home.

The two knocked on the door, and waited. Nothing happened. They twisted the doorknob, locked. 'That's strange, Billy didn't tell us or left a note.' Unknown to Nergal and his family, Billy and his parents went on a week long vacation to Florida for not only sightseeing, but to enjoy the hot sun. In the end, it just felt depressing.

"Well it seems Irwin may be the only one home. Mandy mentioned she'd be leaving towards Hawaii. Parents idea." Junior mentioned sadly.

"Why go to Hawaii anyway? Our home is LITERALLY like Hawaii." Jason laughed.

The two then once again noticed the black dog standing outside Billy's yard. He was barking, trying to get closer towards the two.

The two boys nodded, before Junior became the leader and walked towards the gate. Once they reached it, the dog began to whimper.

"Come on, get. Get away, go!" Junior demanded, but the dog stayed where it was and refused to move.

Annoyed, Junior once again unleashed his true form through his neck and roared loudly at the dog. The canine whimpered for a moment, before it ran off.

Junior turned his head to Jason and nodded. "Now we're even!"

The two then walked down the block. Once there, they found a trash can. Both of them ditched their ice cream seeing as how they stopped licking or eating them. Sad, but had to be done.

"Did you ever take any Forensics classes?" Jason asked, wanting to make a conversation.

"No, why?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd know people like Jeffrey Dahmer or John Wayne Gacy."

"Ha," Junior laughed, "Sperg himself is like a mini me of Gacy."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Are you interested in Forensics?"

"Yeah, it'll be like crime solving, and I could even make friends." Jason snickered, trying to make his brother jealous, which he succeeded in doing.

They walked and reached Irwin's house. It was yellow with a brown door, possibly to reference a Mummy coffin. As the two reached the doorway, they noticed the car was missing.

"Dammit, he's gone too!" Junior said annoyed.

"Oh well, let's think of something." Jason coolly implied.

The two were about to leave until they heard the front door open. They turned around and saw Irwin standing there.

"Sorry, yo! I was watching TV." He looked a little sad.

"It's okay. We thought you weren't home." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, mom and dad are gone for the afternoon. Said they were gonna spend 'quality time' as a couple. Someday, that'll be Mandy and I yo." Irwin fantasized a lot of Mandy, it was becoming too unhealthy for him.

"What's it like to have the power of love wrapped through you, Irwin?" Jason asked. He never knew what love towards a girl meant to him, so he wanted to know through others.

"It's like a flower inside your chest, ready any moment to burst out through your rib cage." Irwin's eyes were filled with magic tears followed by a very soft voice. "Like Junior's brain when he wished he could become smarter." Jason teased.

"My love hurts so much, so very much." Irwin then began to cry, before he vomited. "My love, is gone for an entire week."

Jason just looked down at Irwin. He looked like he just saw the weirdest thing in his life, but he chose to be silent because if he responded that what Irwin was doing was weird, he'd respond that he masturbated over the school bully.

"Oh well, come on guys, let's go the arcade!" Jason planned.

"What's an arcade?" Junior agreed.

"It has video games, with scores being saved only if you did well. You also earn tickets, more are earned the better you get. Once you get enough, you can trade them for prizes."

"Yeah, yo! I actually went there tons of times. Maybe the House of the Dead will be there. I'm going to have to wait till my parents come home though, yo. Otherwise they'd be pissed at me."

As if it didn't stop, they heard a bark. It was the black dog once again.

Jason got fed up, and he unleashed massive tentacles which wrapped the dog up, before he spun it around and around, until the canine blasted off, possibly more far away then the three could imagine.

Junior looked pleased that the dog was gone. It was becoming just another annoying figure which felt like it had a lust for children.

Irwin however looked stunned.

"Jason, yo! You just flung a puppy into space!"

"So? It wouldn't leave us alone after it barked at Junior."

Irwin just sighed. He was going to have to forget about it. "Oh well, yo! Let's go inside and watch some TV."

A/N: Short chapter, but this was pre-made. Kill me.

Yeah, I know Jason intention wasn't to hurt his godfather, and dogs are adorable, but sometimes they can piss you off.

I'm sorry if I got impatient, I couldn't peel my eyes off the page instead of just waiting. I won't do that again, I promise.

Finally, I just want to let you all know that the reason Sirius didn't turn human... well, you already know.

Leave a review please, and vote who you think would be the recommended idea for a serial killer for the story. Until, see you all next time!


	10. Chapter 9 Buckbeak

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 9

The Hippogriff

A/N: Yes, magic is making some traces in the chapter for the first time. I wonder what's gonna happen now.

Anyway, leave a review prior and after you read the chapter, leave a suggestion which character you think would be the best serial killer, and I'll catch you all later.

Same day, June 14th, 3:45pm...

"Carl Buford." Aaron Hotchner immediately said once he returned towards Derek Morgan's cell. Derek looked up to him, confused, almost like he forgot what his friend said.

"What?" he asked.

"Carl Buford, he runs the youth center." Aaron followed up.

Derek thought for a moment before he shook his hand. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"He's the one responsible for getting your records espionaged." Derek couldn't believe it. He deliberately told them to stay out of his business, but they didn't listen. He banged his fist on the table.

"I told you to stay the hell out of my business."

"You said you visit the Youth Center every time you come here."

"So what?!" Derek responded angrily.

"Buford says he hasn't spoken to you in years. Why don't you visit the man who made your career possible?" Aaron managed to say in a very calm manner, something only police could pull off.

In a fit of rage, Derek shoved the stack of papers plus the box onto the floor with just his left hand. "Damn you, Hotch! It is none of your damn business."

"Buford's the one who told detectives you were with Damien." Aaron continued, not willing to give up now.

Derek looked at his friend with a lot of anger, breathing very heavily, looking very guilty. "I'm warning you, Hotch! Back off." The voice was so desperate, yet so defeated.

"I'm still holding my bet Morgan's guilty, yo! He's too...angry."

The boys were watching Criminal Minds for the past few hours thanks to Jason's recommendation, and so far they were enjoying the show. It really possessed a lot of thinking and mystery, not just cappin' like the movies.

"He could be, otherwise Buford maybe hiding a secret...a very juicy secret." Jason teased, with a small amount of pleasure.

"Brother, we've already seen enough juice all over Sperg, there's no need for this."

"Okay, okay." Jason admitted, it was getting disgusting with the dick jokes.

At least the brothers were with a friend, and not being alone like usual. They didn't have to worry about Irwin's parents because once they returned, they were at least glad their son was having company.

While the commercials were now blasting onto the TV screen, the trio then heard a massive _squawk_ outside the house.

"What the heck was that?"

"I have no idea, yo!" Irwin answered, his voice filled with confusion. "Should we check it out?" Junior wondered, allowing encouragement for a new adventure.

The trio turned the TV off, before they walked towards the front door. Irwin himself opened the door, and they walked out. Once they stepped out, they couldn't believe their eyes...

Standing outside in the front yard was a very fictional creature that looked like it would never be in any year possible except if you counted the Early ages or even in video games like Skyrim. The creature had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle, but with the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. Its beak was steel-colored and it had large, brilliantly orange eyes. The color of the feathers were stormy gray. Despite something that didn't look like a animal from reality, its gleaming coats were very appreciating to look at, and the feathers were changing to hair.

"What is that thing?" Junior freaked. He may have been a freak, but this certainly was more interesting to be afraid of.

"I have no clue, yo. But it certainly looks fake, and also not from this town." Irwin answered, his body language indicating that this creature at least looked friendly.

Jason just stood there, watching the creature. It was really fake, yet looked like it was appreciating to see. Very interesting.

Jason slowly walked towards the creature, Junior and Irwin once again standing there, although the former had his guard up so the eagle like monster wouldn't hurt his baby brother.

Jason slowly and carefully continued walking towards the creature, trying not to go fast to disturb it. He kept his eyes locked onto the fictional being, showing a sense of trust. He then bowed down in front of the being, mostly to thank it for the presence. The creature at first squawked, startling Jason and prompting Junior's heart to spike in anger, letting a pair of tentacles grow out of his back. Jason slowly backed off, ' _Come on, Jason. Keep still_.' he thought to himself. To the trio's surprise, the creature slowly but surely bowed back.

Jason then slowly lifted himself up before he took a deep breath, and proceed to walk, REAL slow, while he lifted his hand up. He continued walking...very soft and slow...until his hand finally touched the eagle-like being, showing he proved the task.

"Yes." He said, he successfully managed to get the being to not be afraid.

The creature, (whom Jason decided to dub a "Hippogriff.") stretched its left wing out, allowing it to be mounted. "What y-...you want me to ride you?" The winged horse nodded. Jason turned towards his friends, Irwin nodding while Junior only snarled. "Okay, sweet." He gently jumped on the back of the creature, placing his arms around its neck. The Hippogriff then squawked again, before it charged towards the house next door.

But just as it was about to reach the front yard, it released its wings and **took flight**. "WOOOOOAAAAHHH!" Jason screamed as he felt himself going up in the air.

"JASON!" Junior quickly uncoiled his tentacles to their full length. He needed to follow the being or else he feared it wouldn't return. Hey, it had his brother, he didn't want someone he liked to just go missing. His tentacles rose high over the grass, so high his feet were touching the sky. He wondered when someone saw him, but he quickly got that thought out of the way, and scanned the sky, searching for his target, until he could see the silhouette of a bird going right, and started his pursue, like a rocket locking onto a enemy plane. It was much easier to keep track of people this high. Also, because he had strength in his tentacles and length, he would be fast enough to catch up.

"Oh my god,YO! I NEED A VIDEO CAMERA FOR THIS!" Irwin ran back inside his house to look for something to record what he just saw, because this was just too amazing to miss...

Jason felt like he could touch the sky as the Hippogriff flew into such high heights, although he refused to let go of its neck.

The two flew past many tall buildings of Endsville. Because of the height, the town looked beautiful, and also very small. It just needed some clouds and it would be considered a masterpiece.

They then reached the river of the town, which on two sides held bridges for people to enter and leave. From how high they were, combined with the hot sun, it looked very pretty to Jason, although some people were swimming close to it, causing it to be fucked up a little. ' _I wonder what people would say if they saw me on this? Maybe they'd be amazed, and then I'd be famous. No, no. The poor bird would be taken to the zoo, or even examined that it can't even move. What if people didn't like it? NO! People would shoot it_!' "Gah!" He only wanted to know reactions, but people would most likely go crazy once they saw a eagle-horse hybrid just giving a child the ride of his life if cinematography wasn't involved.

The hybrid squawked while he zoomed down towards the water along the way. With its enhanced flight control, it could make any travel towards different rotations and areas down with ease, its strong body was also giving much needed support for that to happen.

Junior finally managed to reach his brother and foul bird after he spent a bit of time just following them. He was fast, yes, but it was a bit of a pickle because the creature was the same speed, if not higher, than him. ' _Oh well, it doesn't matter_.' He felt a little nauseated, but he couldn't let it bring him down, he had a brother to be safe with.

Junior finally reached the right side of Jason and turned his head. "Baby brother, are you alright?" His voice tingling in suspense, "Yes, Junior, I'm good. Nothing to worry about." Junior strangely didn't think that was so, but he took his brother's word for it.

"Alright. Well...Jason, what do you think of this?" He wanted to know because from the look of his brother's face, he looked like he was having fun. His lips secretly were turning into a smile.

"It's great, big brother! IT FEELS JUST LIKE MAGIC!" Jason finally let go of the hybrid's neck and lifted his arms out in victory while the bird dipped his right front leg into the river. "Hah, wahoooo!" Jason exclaimed loudly with a huge smile, he was literally having a great time just riding the beloved thing. He felt free, and a big breeze despite the sun. Not that it bothered him, of course, he just felt like a fresh air breeze flowed right through him.

"WAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" The creature then lifted upwards as it traveled to higher ground, with Junior following.

Irwin, now having come out of his house again with no luck on finding his requested item, put his thumb and index finger from his right hand into his mouth to make a whistle. The creature wasn't that hard to see, as it slowly descended back into Irwin's front yard, which was big enough to host at least 4 pools.

The being descended down and down while flying in a ring, Junior also started sinking to his feet as the tentacles retracted back into his body. Finally, the fictional beast touched the ground, running straight towards the house before it turned around and finally stopped in its tracks. It lifted out a wing, before Jason himself scooted off the top.

Once Jason landed on his own two feet, he was greeted by a small applause, with Irwin and Junior being the people clapping.

"That was epic, yo! First time you did something that wasn't ruined by masturbation!" Jason snickered before he placed his hand on the zipper. "No! Not again!" Jason then laughed, he knew Irwin would react like that.

Junior then walked towards Jason, impressed. "Jason, that was wicked!" He spoke, having pride in his eyes. Jason turned his head with affection. "Thanks, man!"

The trio then looked as the winged creature then started charging again, back to his original destination. He then took flight once again, departing into the sun.

The trio then waved their 'friend' goodbye.

"You guys think that the thing will be present within the paper?" Irwin looked at his friends with excitement.

"Maybe. Although they're more than likely going to make it look more evil than good." Jason spoke back.

"Yeah, that's a big shame, yo. It might also be unimportant, because we already have the Boogeyman, and the Goddess of Chaos living in this town, so a winged creature would be like so minor to notice."

The brothers then departed, needing to get home before supper.

Meanwhile...

Hogwarts, England. Same time...

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. Like, Furious. A hippogriff had escaped into Muggle grounds, and because of that, the Ministry of Magic was now going to sue Rubeus Hagrid...and maybe even the wizarding school itself.

The old man himself was now sitting in Hagrid's shack with two members of the Magical government. They both were white and wearing business suits that were black, along with red ties and dark robes. One had white hair and a narrow face, while the other had blonde and the face of an eagle.

"It wasn't our intention to release any form of animal into the Muggle world. It was more than likely that it was left unnoticed." He spoke in a grandfather like manner.

"Oh really? Last time I heard, this school was noticeable for releasing multiple dangerous threats to students throughout the decades, even to the point where a pet spider was found and later removed as a result of Rubeus Hagrid's expllingtion."

"Oy! Aragog was me fri'nd. He hur' no one!"

As the four continued to argue, a small face appeared outside the window.

"What's that?" a government figure noticed. They turned their heads outside to see Buckbeak staring back at them.

"Oh, thank god." The agents ran outside with Dumbledore following, and Hagrid stopping at the door. "Hey, don' hi' him! He won't than' you fo' that!"

The trio then reached the Hippogriff, with the eagle looking agent attempting to lure it towards him with a dead gopher. The beast agreed, and followed.

As the other agent took the creature back towards the shack, the first agent looked at Dumbledore, very cross.

"You're lucky that thing returned, otherwise we'd cause some serious damage towards this place and its secrets." He spat out.

"Perhaps you know we'd fight back and prevent you from destroying school property." Dumbledore responded gently.

"Doesn't matter. The lot will focus more on this dictatorship more than you hold this school with your own thumb! I don't get this Dumbledore, hiring a teacher for some strange prophecy, two wizards murdered as said prophecy mentioned, multiple students cheat on the Twi-Wizard tournament, Sirius Black has escaped prison, and now a Hippogriff has escaped, only to return just now?! Ever since you hired Trelawney as a school teacher here, this school and the Wizarding World has experienced nothing but trouble! Literally, a bloody murderer who killed at least 12 people has escaped Azkaban Prison, and the first one who'd done it!" The agent angrily barked. Ever since 1980, this world was just becoming shitfest after shitfest, if you only knew how this stayed together.

If gravity had a thing with planes, anything in the sky would break into tiny bits. But not what landed in the right direction of the two. A black dog, almost like a star, was launched from the sky, and crashed into the ground, like a meteor had decided to fuck with earth.

The black dog then began to revert straight into the shape of a human. The man was wearing prison garb which looked battered, and he possessed old blood on his face from previous assaults. He had black hair which almost touched his shoulders, although not jet black, and had a mustache plus a small beard. As if anyone could've guessed, it was Sirius Black.

"Well, I guess that makes another problem checked off the list. Seriously, Dumbledore, you're lucky for the second time!" The agent then pulled out a pair of handcuffs, before he walked over and grabbed the wrists of the unconscious individual and slapped the handcuffs onto him. "Because of his escape, he's going to have to wait another year until his trial date arrives." he added.

"Good, because we still have at least 8 more years until Harry is old enough to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"Speaking of Harry, where is the Boy-Who-Lived anyway? We haven't noticed until You-Know-Who was learned to be deceased last year."

"He's currently living under the care of his relatives, where he'll be staying until he finally graduates. I can tell he's going to be very promising against the dark lord." Dumbledore unfortunately didn't know what he was saying wasn't true, because he wasn't told that Harry was no longer living under the home of 4 Privet Drive.

"Well you better be ready for him once those 8 years are up, because he's going to need to learn a lot, especially with what happened to his parents."

"I promise that will be taken care of."

With that, the agent left with Black, no longer wanting to worry about Hogwarts for another 4 months.

A/N: Sorry if the part in England was rushed, I really didn't know what to think for sometime outside America. I know that there's a Magical Congress in America, but Endsville as you all know isn't in New York City, take it like a little more to the south or even west, so they don't know many people outside New York. Also because Jason had his appearance alternated thanks to the removal of the charms, nobody knows that secretly, the Boy-Who-Lived...is dead and not what they expected of him. So thankfully, if Jason is found magical, he's more than likely going to Toadblatts. Yeah, if anyone is mad I said Hogwarts won't be making any appearances, yet it appeared just now, I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake twice.

As you can all tell, most of this chapter is pretty much a remake of the scene from the Prisoner of Azkaban of which Harry rides Buckbeak for the first time in his life.

Lastly, the year 1980 was used as a way of when started to stir into the Wizarding World. This story doesn't occur in the 80s it occurs in present time.

Anyway, please leave a review, your pick on who should be the serial killer, and I'll see you next time.


	11. Chapter 10 The Second Fight

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 10

General Skarr's party.

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! JD-3164 reporting, and tonight we have another chapter in The Demon-Who-Lived. I apologize for not updating as soon as last week was over, I was focusing too much on YouTube, and I had an original idea for this chapter where the kids all went to Winter Camp, but I came to the conclusion that it was a fucking dumb idea. I decided to instead have something different, which was to include some more time with other Billy and Mandy characters, this won't be occurring this chapter though, but it will for a few others.

So please, rest and relax, but also leave who you think would be the best serial killer, and I'll see you when the Rebels are doomed.

Also, please leave a thought of who would work as a serial killer. I already have 2 votes towards Mandy, but I have my doubts because although she's evil, she's not the person who would commit a murder.

Saturday, June 18th, 4:30pm...

"Ah, alas! I've finally managed to keep a garden intact with no dumb plants whatsoeva!" A sharp yet elderly voice mentioned inside a certain backyard. "Now, if I'm lucky enough, the next neighbor award this year will be given right to me!"

That old voice belong to General Reginald Skarr himself. He wore a blue uniform, an oddly pointed hat, and just like his name suggests, he had a scar underneath his blind eye, the left. He was working hard on getting his gardening done, his most favorite passion in his lifetime, and it was finally done. This wasn't going to be ruined like last time when he ended up being a half plant, and he got his medal destroyed when he tried to kill Billy. Thankfully, he tried again to be a great neighbor, take out the trash, keep the garden nice, and even be respectful to other children, that was nice of him.

"Alright! I think to celebrate, I'm going to host a pool party! This time however, nothing will ever mess it up!" What he didn't expect, is that his last sentence was going to be very, VERY wrong.

Meanwhile...

Irwin was fiddling with some legos, trying to create the shuttle in order to complete the playset. This was his third one, and he tried to make sure none of the pieces were in their wrong spots. It was quite easy to him though.

He just got done when he heard a small ring coming from the front door. "Who's that, yo?" he asked, before he checked outside. He looked up, down before he saw a leaf. "What's this?"

The package left was a note, and just any note, it was an invitation.

"Come celebrate my second incredible victory with a Pool Party! Saturday at General Skarr's Casa De Verde. Live music, Smokehouse BBQ, and Cold Drinks provided yo! Wow, this is great!" Irwin loved last time when the pool party at Skarr's was held, it was filled with food, music, and even a nice pool for kids.

There were more people invited such as other school kids, and the Nergal family, cause why not?

Meanwhile...

"Dear, this sounds like another opportunity to spend some time on the surface!" Nergal didn't expect something new from Skarr, but this was fantastic.

"Okay then, I'll tell our son and the 'freak'." Sis sighed, it was an extremely hot day in the summer, some water would help take care of that though.

Sis then walked towards the boy's bedroom, and knocked. "Come in." a voice answered. She opened the door to see her son and stepson playing some Plants vs Zombies. The two were dressed in short sleeve shirts, both green, and blue shorts. Junior was sitting on the left, Jason was on the right. "I just want to tell you two that we're going to Skarr's house for a pool party soon, so please get ready."

The two should-be twins just gleamed up. "Mom, this is going to be so fun to be involved in!" Junior was going to have some more fun after 5 days of being home and playing video games, he just glowed at how much awesomeness it was going to hold.

"I know, sweetie, and I hope you have fun. You on the other hand better behave." Sis first replied to Junior, before she turned to poor Jason.

"Yes mom." Jason sounded very rejected, even after something fun was going to be in play.

A burst of anger spiked into Junior's heart. His baby brother was doing nothing wrong, what was up with the hate? Sure he almost did cause them to become homeless, but he did nothing before that and she still hated him.

"Alright then, get ready."

"Yes, mom!" the two said, and she left the room.

"What's her deal with you? She's acting like you killed Uncle Harold."

"I don't know why she's rude to me. There's no reason to do so." Jason while annoyed with his stepmom, still had no idea why she was so mean towards him. It was like John Wayne Gacy's motive to kill people, nothing.

The two then proceeded to put on their swimsuits. Junior put on a yellow pair of swim trunks with flowers, while Jason put on a Star Wars themed pair of swim trunks.

"Let's get going!" Junior spoke.

Later...

(A/N: Most of the two hours that are past go just like the episode Herbicidal Maniac except without Billy and Mandy, so I apologize for skipping this.)

6:30pm, same day...

"Thank you all for coming! Winning this award once again, but this time better, means so many things to me! It means...I'm not just better than all of you, but you are all lesser than me! It feels great to feel my hard work be paid off once again, after what orginally happened to my previous award was accidentally destroyed by my lawnmower." Skarr said to the guests, although what he said got an applause, it was very selfish for a man like him to say. (The crowd contained The Grim Reaper, Nergal, his wife and two sons, Irwin and his family, and various other children and people from the town such as Pud'n, Hoss Delgado, and Mindy.)

"Well, Mr. Skarr, we're pleased to know that all of the niceness for your lawn and towards people in the neighborhood paid off. And although the last time people saw you was awkward, you still kept your confidence up to the top. Congrats!" Jason told him, as he approached a little closer to stand out.

Skarr smiled at him. "I appreciate your praise, Jason. I didn't meet you the last time I held something like this, but I'm still pleased you came, it helped improve the party, seeing as how Billy, Mandy and their families are gone for the week."

"Sure thing, sir. Sure thing."

The little polite moment was suddenly interuppted when a big figure lunged at Jason at his right, causing both the figure and Jason to fly and painfully fall onto the grass on the left side, which everyone turned their head towards.

Jason then lifted himself up, before he turned his head towards the direction the figure caught him. The figure also lifted himself up...it was Sperg. He was dressed in red swim trunks and a red cap which only seemed to cover the middle of his head.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute, wait a minute. How did you get out of the hospital?" Jason knew he beat Sperg to the point he could've died, having that said person wouldn't just be standing there.

"Dork, I managed to get treatment quite quickly, and my skull managed to repair faster than life. Now hold still while I adjust those glasses of yours!"

"Yeah, haha, but I'm not fighting you. I already have enough troubles to deal with, so...I don't care." Jason then started to walk away.

"What? You're just gonna wuss out after you beated me to a pulp?"

"Yes, I am, and I don't intend to get involved with you-" Jason was interuppted when Sperg himself kicked him in the balls, the number 1 place no one wants to get in.

The crowd gasped while Jason screamed in pain.

Jason fell on his knees and clutched his groin, before Sperg approached him, and stretched his body like a jump rope and used him as so.

Everyone, except Junior, Nergal and Irwin who were very angry, and Sis who didn't care, looked in horror as they saw what just happened.

'That's it! I've tried to be nice and back out of the fight, and he proceeded to hurt me! From now on, everytime I see his ass, I'm gonna make sure this mothafucka gets a ton of hurt.' Jason thought, before he shut his eyes to concentrate. Before his energy could run out due to Sperg's use of him making him get tired quickly, he managed to transform into an eel. Almost immediately after he shapeshifted, Jason then used the power that every eel has...electrocute others.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sperg screamed as he dropped the eel that was burning and electrocuting him. The pain was becoming quickly unbearable, even for a tough kid like him.

Jason then quickly shapeshifted back into his human form, and sprung up after it was complete. He then launched three punches, two from his left fist, and one from his right. The second punch from the left sent Sperg crashing into the wooden table.

Sperg was only unconscious for about a moment until he opened his eyes and saw Jason landing towards him, intending to make a body slam. Not wanting to left open, Sperg quickly lunged his upper body up and grabbed Jason by his legs. He then wacked Jason on his back several times, before he launched the boy onto his stomach behind him.

Sperg grabbed Jason by the waist, but Jason woke up sooner than expected and was able to kick Sperg in the face, releasing him. He threw a punch, before Sperg did the same, Jason sent an uppercut, while Sperg kept punching him at his face. As the two continued fighting, Jason was going backwards towards the house. Jason sent another punch, but Sperg blocked it and kicked Jason through the door, leaving a massive hole in the doorway. Sperg then jumped through the hole.

Inside the hallway, Jason sent a punch, and Sperg released one back, another uppercut, followed by the bully to send two punches to the face. Jason dodged another punch as he managed to quickly grab an empty vase and smashed it into Sperg's face, which had little effect. Sperg then sent two straight forward punches, before Jason placed him in a grasp, and headbutted the 11 year old 3 times, before he was once again kicked through the entrance.

Sperg picked up Jason and punched him again, before Jason sent two more as he continued backing away towards the middle of the street.

As the two kids continued their brawl for blood, a car was driving down the street, and ran right into them, causing both boys to slide right into the windshield, breaking it in the process.

Sperg then bit Jason's nose, while the other sent 6 punches twice across his face, but that didn't stop the former. Because the boys were stuck in the windshield, the driver couldn't see where he was going, causing him to steer the car between lanes.

The car then drove into a driveway which held a part of train tracks, and unfortunately, the car rammed right into it. As the railroad blockade flew down, the car burst through, destroying the prevention. The upcoming train hit the car, sending both boys onto the top of the train's carriage, while the car got hit and flew over the side, blowing up from damage.

Sperg stood up first with his hands being clenched, as he showed his nasty teeth of anger and fury. Jason then also got up and used a hand gesture for the older kid to come closer. The two then charged, hitting each other with a punch to the upper part of the face. Jason sent a punch towards the face, Sperg sent one back, before the younger boy gripped the older's hands and headbutted him. Jason then layed Sperg down to look at the top of the container while Jason sent two hits with his combined hands, before he layed Sperg's head back up and punched him with his right fist two times. Sperg counterattacked with two face punches, three to the stomach, and then 4 kicks going from the groin area towards the facial area, knocking Jason down.

"Time to die, wimp!" Sperg spoke loudly again before he sent his right foot onto Jason.

"Not today, pal!" Jason responded, before he gripped the foot, and pulled it aside, unknowningly causing Sperg to fall, making Jason tumbling after.

The two then fell onto a Pump Trolley, knocking both drivers off the vehicle, making one fall painfully on the tracks, and the other to fall as well, only to be killed when the trolley ran him over. Sperg was then on the left, while Jason was on the right. As the two delivered punches, the previous punched person would back their head away, before they responded, and their bodies crouched down with their fist moving up into the other's face.

The trolley was going extremely fast due to the brawl, and soon began to slide off the tracks, and into the streets again. An extremely fast red car then drove in front of the trolley, hitting it, and causing the trolley to crash into a video store.

Sperg upon lifting his head up, punched Jason straight into the face, before the latter whacked him with his elbow and placed him into a choke hold with his head touching the roof. He slammed 4 punches before Sperg launched a counter. He punched twice, Sperg punched twice, and Jason punched again. It was amazing however that they were still on the roof of the car, as it was going as high as 80 miles per hour.

Soon, the road lead to a dead end. The driver slammed on the brakes and turned his car a different direction, causing the boys to fly right off the roof, through a billboard, and into the third floor of a high story building.

The people inside the building saw the kids coming, and they quickly retreated to either behind the desks or to different floors.

Sperg, once he landed, wasted no time, and dashed into Jason, making them go through a wall into a clone testing room.

Jason charged straight towards the door, only for Sperg to grab him and shove him into another scientist, who switched the lever of the machine on. Sperg then kicked Jason in the face and into the testing pod, stepping in as well.

As the two boys continued their punching, the door to the pod closed behind them, starting the process. It didn't take a minute before the first pair of clones appeared in the pod on the left. The first Jason clone punched the Sperg clone through the pod, smashing the glass as a result. Soon after they stepped out, another pair of clones appeared, and another and another.

The scientists quickly screamed and fled in fear as multiple clones then poured out of the pod, filling the room with violence as they continued coming like a ultimate avalanche.

One clone of Jason punched a clone of Sperg into a control panel, before he grabbed his head and whacked it into the panel, electrocuting him in the process. A Sperg clone then continued jumping onto a Jason clone before two Jason clones appeared and two more Sperg clones ran straight towards them. Two clones of Jason grabbed a single Sperg clone, before one threw him towards the broken pod, and the other kicked him in to make sure he didn't fall short. The Sperg clone exploded as a result.

As the fighting went on, the temperatures began to become higher and higher to the point it was possible for anything to explode. If anyone got too close, they would be blown apart like dust.

A Jason clone then punched a Sperg clone multiple times until he charged at him, knocking him into a fuel supply, causing it to explode, and blow the clones apart. In about a second, the temperature hit red, and the building exploded, killing the clones, and sending the pod with the real kids into an Oil Rig just west of Mexico. The workers saw the pod coming towards them and quickly retreated by jumping into the water, enough time before the pod destroyed the top half of the rig.

Once the pod landed, destroyed this time, the two kids lunged out head first. They attacked with Jason going back first. Sperg grabbed Jason by the head again and whacked him in front of a spin wheel. After 4 whacks, Jason grabbed the wheel and twisted it, allowing steam to be sprayed and burn Sperg's eyes, while he escaped.

Using his tentacles, Jason rose up to a walkway that was close to a crane. He tried to look for a way to leave, but he couldn't.

Sperg then caught up with him, he had used a on/off box to climb up.

And then, out of nowhere...a massive whale jumped from the water, and ate the two boys.

The fight inside the whale was pretty difficult on the down-run, as there was a lack of light, making it hard to notice anything present within the whale, only the tongue could be felt.

For a few minutes, nothing had happened. The boys couldn't continue their fight, as they needed to see.

Finally, the whale seemed to use its blowhole, and the tongue decided to stand up, allowing the boys to see each other. They continued throwing punches at each other, one to the head, and another to the stomach. Jason got fed up and let go. Sperg fell after him.

The whale blew its blowhole full of water as the fighters flew up like they were in a water fountain, but when it ended, they fell into the water, painfully.

Sperg emerged and grabbed hold of Jason's head under the water to prevent him from breathing. Jason tried hard to move his head, but he couldn't move, water was filling him, including his nostrils. He tried to move his head, he tried using his strength, anything to not go down...down...down.

But just about he was going to suffer death, a massive fish sprung behind Sperg and ate him with one bite. Jason lifted his head, and tried to look for land, as the monster would go for him next. Quickly, he saw the islands of Hawaii, and swam towards them, before he could finally touch land, and using his tentacles, sprung himself back to Endsville.

Mandy while noticing, just looked confused and stunned. 'What the hell did I just watch?' She was returning by tomorrow, and she just saw Jason come out and spring away while Sperg got eaten by a monster. She just looked confused, even after she rolled her head.

Jason landed onto the yard of Billy's house. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he let his tentacles out to keep his height under control. He kept this height for two seconds, and then slowly slid back down.

Jason then fell on his knees again. This time for shame. He violated his stepmother's promise, he was now going to be punished or sent away. He never wanted to hurt others, but it was just so annoying for others to be bullied to death. It didn't take long before tears started falling out of his eyes.

"Come on! We've already had to deal with this before. We're going home!" An annoyed voice whispered, before a tentacle wrapped around the boy's waist, and he was taken back to the Earth's Core.

A/N: So yeah, I'm sorry I didn't give a whole lot of detail besides the fighting, it was mainly because this party was similar to the said episode.

And now, responses to reviews:

Zekedavis: I originally told you this wasn't going to happen, but I changed my mind. Your suggestion of pairing Mandy with Jason (Harry) has given me some ideas, so I'm going to keep that on hold.

Anon: Thank you, I appreciate the love towards the chapter I thought wasn't going to be great. I've seen a ton of Billy and Mandy episodes, so I'm glad to help you laugh.

And finally, before I end this, there's something I gotta confess...

...Guys, Mandy has been crossed out as a choice for the serial killer. Why? Because although she's evil, she doesn't really have a passion to kill or murder, she mostly intends things to go the way she wants them. Also, there's tons of characters available and most of the people have been voting one character instead of other possibilities. Come on guys, make some ideas.

Anyway, please leave a review cause they make me feel great, follow me, and may the force be with you!

P.S. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. While last week I was at my dad's house, where my computer isn't at, and I wasted time while I was writing this because I was watching YouTube and checking out the new GMOD update. Also, the modum for my house malfunctioned and has prevented me from reaching the internet.


	12. Chapter 11 Downtown

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 11

The Walk Downtown

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back. I know there hasn't been an update for a while, but that's because I'm now deciding instead of waiting for one story to be update to update the other, if I'm running two stories, I'll instead run one update a week for a certain story, because you know. So since I'm wanting to work on this story, expect 1 or 2 updates this week. Anyway, besides that, there's also a time-skip because I feel like we should progress a little more into the summer, especially since it's the late of July. Furthermore, R&R.

Friday, July 13th, 2:30pm...

Flashback...

The rest of the month didn't go well for the Nergals. As you probably guessed, because he fought twice, Jason spent the entire next week grounded, and had to not leave home until the 4th of July.

But there was even more deterioration in Nergal and Sis's marriage...an out-of-control anger on Jason.

"I'm so mad at that 'boy', I'm going to make him sleep with the fishes, I'm gonna punish him with a razor strap, and I'm gonna make him suffer discipline!" Sis roared, angry that her evening was ruined.

"You will do no such thing! In fact, Sis, I don't want you touching Jason!"

Sis was taken aback by her husband. How could Nergal keep on defending a trouble maker?

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm not going to let you touch or be near my youngest son."

"Bu-b-but-but he cost us money!"

"I don't care if he destroyed our home or if he got into a fight with a school bully, I will NOT let you treat him like a slave!"

"But what he did was wrong!"

"And yet you act like he started the fight! I admit he shouldn't have fought the bully to begin with, but in terms of getting into the fight, it wasn't his fault."

"He delivered the first punch!"

"Sperg delivered the first attack as he kicked him in the balls and used him as a damn jump rope!"

As the two argued, the child bedroom door was closed, to keep the noise down. On the bottom of the bunk bed, Junior and Jason sat there in silence. Junior gently held Jason by his waist with his right arm, while he gently brushed his hair with his left. Jason sat there, sobbing quietly.

"Oh, Junior, why did it have to start all over again? It's been only a week since I caused others to be afraid of me, and more property damage is created because of it." Jason wasn't sobbing about the fight, he was sobbbing over how he caused himself to look like a menace.

"I don't blame you, brother. You did the right thing."

"How? I only caused more people to either hate me or be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you, dad's not afraid of you, Billy's not afraid, and Mandy's not angry. And besides, destruction is common within this town. One point Pud'n wished for a bunny, which only caused it to attack him and destroy a massive truck holding a pillow."

Jason didn't care though. He let a tentacle come out and opened the door, before it snatched a wine bottle from the refrigerator, and retracted, closing the door and refrigerator, before he dug two fingers into the lid, and he pulled out the cork. But before he could take a swig, Junior took it from his hands.

"Don't. If you drink, you'll go into rages." Junior knew the last thing Jason needed was alcohol in his system, and then he'd suffer terribly for it.

"Pfft, from now I think you'd want that, especially since I don't understand how from one point you wanted to kill me, and now you don't want me intoxicated."

Junior sighed, "Jason, I told you before, I'm trying to be the bigger brother I am. Yes, I hated you, but seriously, I don't hate you anymore. You're a good kid, my best friend. I may sound like I'm just saying it, but that's what I feel like, and dad cares about you a lot, which I can tell he does because he's defending you against mom."

"But I broke her promise I'd behave. It's bad enough I'm causing property damage, but disobeying your parents? That'll make me look like a flat out troublemaker."

"Can't argue with that. But still, I think you did good, and even if you broke mom's promise, you still did what you had to do. I'm not blaming you because Sperg bullies people to no end." Junior heavily breathed in as he knew this was true because Sperg was noticable for bullying others even if he was hurt or forced to be taught a lesson, like a never ending cycle.

"Maybe..." Jason then turned his tear filled head at Junior, and launched himself into Junior's arms, making the latter land on his back.

"It's alright. Dad will always make something work. He does what he has to do."

The door slowly opened before Nergal walked in and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to slam the door even if his wife was still bitching at him.

Jason let go of his brother and sat up. "So, what's going to happen? Am I going to be kicked out?"

Nergal looked at his younger son, whose eyes were beginning to develop tears and sighed. "No, Jason, that's not happening. I know I should punish you, especially since you pretty much have costed a ton of lives and a lot of property damage, but I'm not going to ground you, especially since this won't help you learn in any way possible. I know I should conduct therapy, but at the same time looking at you Jason, I know that you're not insane, especially since you behave very good like your brother."

Jason blinked, "So, what happens?"

"Boys, we're going to take a stroll across town at least once a week so we can clear our heads. Junior, I know you didn't partake in the fighting, but I wanna be sure you're also not possessing any type of violent behavior around others."

"Really, dad?"

"Yes, we're going to walk, like father and sons."

So the trio went for a walk, and they came back refreshed as ever.

End Flashback...

The demon from the Earth's Core and his two boys were now strolling in the park, trying to enjoy the outdoors while also stalking the place for friends.

They were dressed in short sleeved atire for the day because it was like at least 84 degrees high. Nergal wore a blue fleece shirt with golf like shorts, while his sons wore short sleeved white t shirts and blue jeans with grey shoes.

"It's the most nicest, but hottest day outside!" Nergal loved the day because this was when most residents or visitors of town would come to be in a place besides the beach.

"No kidding!" Junior replied, while Jason nodded.

Jason mostly walked around the park, as he felt mostly quiet in places like this. It was quiet time in a place that even the hottest could be at.

What Jason liked about the park was that this was where he spent Father's Day with Junior and Nergal. He gave his father a mug that said, "You're the king of fathers!", which gave Nergal a smile of happiness.

And there were multiple people in the place, which allowed the hunt for friends to become active, although he tried to socialize first like his family did.

"Maybe I'll find some good belonging in here.", a voice said at his left as he walked. He turned and saw a very small boy, almost like the age of 8. He was red-headed, freckled, buck toothed, and wore a gray hoodie, even though it was pretty warm at a day like this.

Jason decided to make peace with the kid and talk with him. He approached the boy in a somewhat creepy walk and lifted his hand. "Hey, what's up?"

The ginger turned his head at the sound of the voice, but immediately reacted as if he wished he didn't. He knew who this boy was, and he was afraid.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The boy continued screaming, even though Jason himself stopped moving and stood completely still. Jason just blinked as the boy kept screaming at him like he knew Jason was going to kill him.

After 5 seconds of screaming, Jason lowered his hand. The screaming also stopped.

"God, you're a loud mothafucka." Jason responded in a rather freaked out way.

The boy looked a little nervous, before he retracted. "Oh, hi Jason."

Jason looked at the boy...annoyed. He literally in the past 5 seconds screamed at him as if he saw John Wayne Gacy in his eyes, and all of a sudden he was talking to him like his best friend. But something about that comment catched him.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked surprised.

"Don't you remember? At Skarr's party, you walked up to Mr. Skarr and congratulated him, and he mentioned your name."

"Oh yeah. Well, what's your name, friend? I know I spoke to Skarr, but I mostly kept myself to myself because I didn't want a crisis to go on after I promised my stepmom I wouldn't do any sort of fighting." Jason knew that was true.

"Oh..." the boy said, looking like he was puckering up his face to create a dinosaur impression, "...well, Jason, I'm Pud'n."

Pud'n? That didn't sound a name one would give to their kid. To strange, perhaps a nickname.

"Greetings...Pud'n. I got a little nervous when you screamed at me." Jason knew this kid could get scared easily.

"It's nice to speak to you in person, Jason. You don't seem to be as easy to hurt as you did with Sperg."

"He bullies people nonstop. What else can I do?" Pud'n shrugged.

The two friends continued to talk. Jason talked about how he was glad he had a new friend, as he was somewhat lonely from the time at home, while Pud'n told him of the story about when he wished for a pet bunny that tried to kill him.

"Dang, that bunny must've wanted to eat your ass." Jason laughed.

"No kiddin'." Pud'n said with a nervous laugh as well, not wanting to reveal any dark secrets, which wouldn't be around for a while.

Just then, a small yellow bunny swam past the two. It was going really fast, like it had something that no one else should have in their hands.

Jason decided to give chase, and within 2 minutes, almost to the point the bunny could reach its hole in the ground, Jason caught the bunny with him launching on his stomach.

"Ouch! Let go of me, you little brute! I'm in a big hurry, can't you see?" The bunny needed to deliver an important message stat.

"How are you even talking?" Jason knew bunnies talking wasn't a common thing, but what was in Endsville where things like Dracula and the Boogeyman lived?

"Because I live in a magical world, like Toadblatts. Now if you excuse me, I have a date, if I'm late, she'll send me to the gutter."

Jason looked at the bunny weirdly. "Ooookaaaay." He then dropped the bunny and ran away back to his family. Toadblatts, huh? Weird.

"Boys, it's time to go home." Nergal insisted, bored for failing to find anybody who'd be another friend addittion.

"But dad, can't we be out longer?" Junior asked.

"No. We've got some plans for family time starting tomorrow and we've been here for 2 long hours." Nergal had actually asked his nephew, brother and sister-in-law if they would spend a week with them and spend quality time together. They agreed, and tomorrow, they'd arrive.

"Plans?" Jason didn't know of that.

"Yeah, don't you remember, Jason? I said that Billy and his parents were going to come to visit for a week. I'm pretty sure you know."

Jason blinked. "Funny, I don't remember."

"Well now, you do. So let's get going." Nergal said and the trio went to the car.

What Nergal never expected is that during the time skip, Sperg managed to escape the fish that ate him, and he spent the time at home while under the care of his mother. There would be challenges and more stuff to come the way.

A/N: And that's the end of that. So yeah, this chapter was a bit rushed, but hey, an update is better than nothing.

Folks, leave your thoughts. Where would you like for some of the story to go? Who should be the serial killer besides Mandy? Fans of Harry Potter and Billy and Mandy, you decide.


	13. Chapter 12 Plan

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 12

The Chatty-Ass Bitch, and ideas

A/N: Good evening, Scout Trooper 164 reporting and today, we're now on the 12th chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived.

So I decided to construct this chapter because this was the only idea I could come up with while long after I created the 9th (well, technically 2nd)chapter of Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince. I'm going to add some fantasy elements as time goes on, I promise.

I also want to let you all know that updates will eventually be coming much slower, because I'm going to be a senior next year and I'll have to return to school August 29th. So keep that in mind for both this story and the other one I'm working with right now.

Anyway, R&R, and let's get started.

Saturday, July 20th, 3:00pm...

It had been 8 days since father and his two boys walked in the park to relieve of any negative feelings or thoughts, even though it was mostly done so Jason could avoid things like a lawsuit after he had caused Sperg to be in the hospital multiple times. However, that didn't mean that there was a talk at least once...

Flashback...

On Friday, July 19th at 8 o'clock in the morning, Junior himself asked his father if he could talk in the living room. Nergal agreed.

Once there, Nergal started talking.

"So what seems to bother you, Junior?" Although the two looked alike, Nergal could always tell the difference between his boys.

"Dad, I'm worried about Jason. I feel like this walking stuff isn't helping him." Junior cared a lot about his brother, and something told him that walking wasn't going to remove his violence.

"He seems to be fine right now, I haven't seen any signs." Nergal said.

Junior took a deep breath. "Yeah, but Jason manages to keep things to himself or otherwise try to get past a certain event. And Sperg is his arch enemy, he's going to fight him whenever he's around him." Junior stated, hoping to get his dad to understand. "And also, mom tries to find any way possible not to bond with him, while also finding ways to make Jason work. If she just keeps being mean to him, something inside of him will snap."

Nergal, trying to keep his confidence up, spoke to his son in a relaxed voice, although that was difficult to do with how his relationship with Sis was deteriorating and the constant threats and unneeded punishments she gave Jason, which was also unfair because Junior got treated nicely.

"Son, I promise that your mother won't do jack towards your brother, and I'll try to be aware of that. But you must be aware to stop something if it goes too far. Alright?"

"Alright." Junior nodded.

Then, there was another weird moment that occurred at the kitchen.

"You!" Sis yelled, scaring Jason as he got a snack from the kitchen in the evening.

"Y-yes?" Jason stuttered, almost dropping the bowl of popcorn.

"Get over here!" She barked, watching evily as Jason did what she asked.

"Yeah, mom? What's the matter?" Jason was so scared, he believed that his stepmother was a polar bear.

Sis released a massive groan, "You didn't finish your chores!" she growled, before barking again.

"What are you talking about? I did the laundry, and made my own bed. What else do you want?" Jason whined, knowing that this was ridiculous.

"This!" she said with a fierce temper, as she picked up a valuable vase from a shelf above the table, and smashed it onto the floor. "And this!" she pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge and dumped all of it onto the floor. "And this!" she grabbed plates that were sitting beside the sink after they were used for dinner that day and dropped them as they fell onto the floor, before they shattered into multiple pieces. "Get to work!" she barked, handing him the equipment as he started crying. "Start scrubbing!" she ordered, and Jason did so.

Meanwhile, Nergal was watching TV when he heard glass shattering.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered, What the heck happened? Did someone break in?

He walked upstairs as she heard Sis order someone to start cleaning, and the sounds of crying. He walked into the kitchen to see Jason crying while Sis just watched like a prison guard. "You better clean this up, cause I'm not going to!" she yelled.

"Why is Jason crying, Sis?! It doesn't seem like bonding to me!" Nergal protested.

Sis turned and saw her husband looking very pissed, and gave him a glare in return. "Jason's crying because I caught him-"

"LIAR! YOU TRIED TO GET JASON IN TROUBLE AGAIN!" Nergal yelled louder than the god of lightning could control the sky, scaring Jason off as he retreated to his room, sliding underneath the door in the process.

Another argument followed as Jason stayed behind his bedroom door. Junior, who was reading a X-Men comic book and sitting on the top bed, looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Mom tried to get me in trouble by causing severe messes in the kitchen, and Dad caught her forcing me to clean it up." Jason explained.

Junior sighed. "This is getting plain dumb. Why is mom doing this? She doesn't have a problem with me, so what makes you bad?"

"I have no clue! It's like whenever I'm around, I'm just a piece of filth to her shoe." Jason replied, starting to cry immediately following the sentence. "I feel like a pile of junk." he muttered under massive sobs.

Junior placed his comic book to the side before he jumped down, not feeling the stairs. He then approached Jason before wrapping his arms around him in a embrace as Jason placed his eyes on his shoulder. "You're not junk, you're my baby brother." Junior whispered a meter away from Jason's ear as he kissed the top of his head. It was something odd, but comfort doesn't mean love won't help a sad person.

"But why? It's like she plans this stuff to happen. And I always end up being like this." Jason said underneath his brother's arm.

"Jason, I have no idea why she does it. I don't get her hate either, you do nothing wrong and all of a sudden she acts like you committed a crime against humanity."

"IKR?" Jason said. He lifted his head out of the embrace and stood up, as Junior gently gripped his hands. "I'm so glad you and dad are here, otherwise I'd basically want to die."

"No. Jason, I know these shenanigans are dumb, but don't think of killing yourself. It's no better than you causing a murder or anything else in the world." Junior replied in an immediate voice.

Jason just looked at his brother as he sniffed with tears running out of his eyes. "Wait here. I'll help with that." Junior walked out of the bedroom. He returned in less than 5 seconds with a washcloth. He then peeled Jason's glasses off and set them on the bed. With that, he used the washcloth to wipe the tears off of Jason's face. He then walked back to the bathroom and returned the cloth. Jason then put his glasses back on as he got a tissue from the tissue box at the nightstand and blew.

Flashback End...

It was now at the time of day that Junior and Jason were out in Billy's backyard with Billy, Mandy and Irwin. The two brothers were dressed in very similar attire, with them wearing black shoes, a black jacket, and black jeans. Jason however not only had a blue scarf, but he additionally donned a blue fedora with a bow tied to the left of it. The fedora also was tilted to the right.

"So this 'hippo' was actually in your yard?" Billy asked, although saying what Jason dubbed it wrong.

"Yeah, yo. And Jason bowed to it so it would listen to him. He even rode on it as it traveled from the city bridge and back." Irwin said, telling most of the details.

"It felt like magic, I could fly across the entire world with just sitting on him." Jason added, having a great time with remembering the experience.

"Man, I wish I could've taken a ride." Billy said with a sad look.

"Billy, you would scream like an idiot if you hopped on." Mandy hissed.

Billy just looked at Mandy for a minute. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're a fool who thinks he can control our minds." Jason said, admitting Billy's low intelligence.

Meanwhile, two girls with red hair and big pink hats with smile faces were watching across the trees. "Mindy, it's Mandy and she's got a new friend." they said, laughing at this wit.

"Then, let the games...begin." Mindy finished, followed by a stupid looking smile and laugh.

Mandy, who was being angry like she usually was, noticed something, and looked around, looking worried. She then saw three redheads coming down the mountain from the distance. 'Oh, it's her.' she thought, her face retreating to her normal angry face.

"I saw X-Men Apocalypse yesterday, and although it was filled with action, the villain was lame, yo." Irwin said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's pretty depressing how they made such a bad-ass villain into a very dated and cliched one with a cliche mission." Junior agreed.

The gate towards Billy's house swung open, and everyone looked to their other side to see Mindy and her two lackeys. "Mandy, is that you?" she asked in a cheerful voice, skipping her way towards Mandy.

"Mindy, what the hell do you want?"

"Who's your friend?" she pointed to Jason, who just looked very confused.

Jason was going to start speaking before Mandy placed her hand over his mouth. "Don't say a word, Jason." she then shoved him towards the car, although no damage was left there. "He's an exchange student from the Underworld." she turned to Mindy.

"Yeah, he's just here because he's got exchanged with Pud'n, which will soon happen next year." Junior lied.

"Hahahaha,ha,ha,ha. What's his name?" Mindy replied, starting with a laugh, followed by a cheering look.

Jason, after he finally lifted himself from the parking lot, picked up his fedora and placed it back on his head. Then he brushed off the dust on his outfit. Once he was done, he walked back to his spot beside Junior.

"It's time to suffer the fashion of style by..."

"Zip it, Jason!" Mandy interrupted.

Jason just looked saddened. "Jason? Nice to meet you Jason."

Jason looked at Mindy. Something about this girl despite her introduction was wrong. "Yeah, sure." he shrugged.

"Any friend of Mandy's, is a friend of MINE." she then proceeded closer towards Jason and squeezed his right hand with a very strong grip.

This sadly, would be the worst day Mindy did that.

Immediately after his hand was squeezed to the point it could be nothing but mush or explode, Jason's anger extended to the top. His head was bright red, and he almost shut his eyes to make himself visibly upset.

Jason jerked his hand free of Mindy's grip, but she then went for his left. Fed up, he grabbed Mindy in a head grasp, and kneed her in the face thrice. He then let a tentacle grow out of his back, which he used to wrap up Mindy, and threw her outside of the yard and onto the road.

Mindy lifted herself up and showed a face of sincere anger, before she ran off, crying with her hands at her eyes. Her two friends followed her as well.

Mandy was astonished. Someone that Mindy tried to steal failed to fall for her tricks. She looked at Jason surprised.

"You've done it."

Jason finally retracted his anger and tentacle as he just looked at Mandy confused. "Done what?"

"You've avoided Mindy and her tricks of stealing you from us. Not that I wouldn't gain you back, it's that she would've taken you from us." Mandy explained.

"Well, that was pretty much her fault when she decided to squeeze my hand. Seriously, that hurt like a whole lot." both of Jason's hand were red and sore because of the pain Mindy forced onto them. Red as tomatoes, so to speak. "How do you even know Mindy anyway?" he asked.

"I wish I can't tell you, but because you actually kicked her ass, I will." she stated, deciding to just tell him. "You see, when she moved into the neighborhood, I didn't know what to expect, because she was alone with only a plush and frightened. I chose to ask her how she was, and she told me, and told me, AND TOLD ME, I got consumed by every single word. Sentence by sentence with no end in sight. I then knew that to survive, it had to stop. So I told her to shut up, and she didn't take it well, and since that day, she made herself determined that if she couldn't be friends with me, no one would."

Jason looked at Mandy with massive eyes, while the other boys looked pretty normal. They were pretty much told why earlier. "So, all because she's an obnoxious chatterbox, she can't gain your trust? That's pretty cruel, man." was all he could say.

"Yep, pretty depressing."

There was a pregnant silence until Billy ended it. "Junior, did you know Uncle Nergal is asking us to vacation for a week at his place."

Junior and Jason's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I had no idea of that." they said.

Billy laughed. "Well, silly, Uncle Nergal is asking my mom, my dad and me to visit, so we're gonna spend at least a week together while we do multiple activities."

Junior was glad of this idea, but even after a ton of time, it would be some time before his extended family would accept him and his father. He really loved his dad and pained him to see him in such a sad state.

Jason on the other hand was just sad. He was literally being with a group of people that would mostly believe Sis in just a heartbeat. He was thankful most of them didn't get close on info though.

"When are you coming down then?" Jason asked.

"We're coming around tomorrow in the afternoon." Billy replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised at what time you went. You guys can't even count that I wouldn't be confused if you arrived at the evening." Mandy said with a chuckle, although not smiling.

"I do know my numbers!" Billy replied.

"Then what's 4x3?" Jason questioned.

"Huh, ummm..."Billy couldn't tell the answer, he wasn't smart. "64, no wait, 12, no, final answer 1260."

"That's what I thought." Mandy interjected.

Irwin looked at Jason. "Are you okay, yo?"

Jason just looked at Irwin with a glare. "Yeah, I'm okay." then, all of a sudden, he started responding in song. " _I was abused by the Dursleys back in England, now mom is slapping me with her hand_

 _I don't understand why she wants to hurt me, because all I really do is listen to thee"_ he then sang a lullabye in a soft and slow voice.

 _"If only, if only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies, the werewolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, if only, if only."_

Billy cried, while Irwin stood quietly. "Why does your mom abuse you, yo? Even my mom doesn't hit me unless if I do something bad."

"I don't know, I just really don't know. All I do is behave and accomplish whatever she or dad asks, but she acts like I'm a spoiled brat who's always going to be this way. It's like my maternal relatives, the Dursleys. They always treated me as if I was a spoiled brat, even though I mostly listened to them and did what they wanted me to do." Jason said. "It's like, whenever she's with dad or Junior, she has a twinkle in her eye, but whenever she looks at me, it's like something died in her, even though I never did anything wrong, and I just did what she asked. Yes, I did cause two fights with the school bully, and even assaulted someone, but even before that, she looked at me and it always looked like whenever she saw my face, something inside of her died. And the problem is that this should be stuff she either move on from or else deal with dad, but for no reason, she always puts the blame on me. I cause no mistake, do nothing wrong, and I'm always blamed by her. Dad keeps on trying to tell her that there's nothing wrong with me, but something about her refuses to realize that." Jason stuttered under some sobs. "I try so hard to stay in the family, but I always feel like an abused cat. It's not my fault I came into existence!"

Junior gently pat Jason's shoulder. "We know it's not, we know it's not."

Billy of course, didn't keep anything in for a second. "Oh well, see you guys tomorrow." he then ran back into his home.

"Something tells me he's going to get Grim in order to make the even dumbest thing he's known." Mandy wondered.

"Maybe, but he could also be making a love robot, yo." Irwin said, getting close to Mandy.

The brothers just watched as Irwin got beaten and mauled by Mandy. Soon enough, Irwin was extremely bruised, and slid away.

"Okay, we'll take our leave." Junior spoke, and the two brothers went back to the Underworld.

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry that was pretty much a depressing chapter of the story and overall some stuff that I feel like won't be involved much, but this was the only idea I could come up with now.

I know I said earlier that fantasy was going to be in small doses, but the thing is that I feel like I'd ruin the source material if this doesn't include fantasy. So while it's a sub category, it'll be present in chapter 14.

Have a nice day, and enjoy my stories! Peace.


	14. Chapter 13 Dobby

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 13

Dobby

A/N: So I decided to start Fantasy in this chapter because obviously it would make the story more interesting and of course because it fits the universe's shared genre. I won't obviously make it appear all the way, but I'll get somewhere.

Additionally, I was going to work on Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince chapter 10, but I said "Fuck It", and chose to put that aside for when I start school. That story is good, and I'm still writing, I'm just letting it wait till school begins. I also promise to finish the other story (Samus Aran and her baby) I've been left sitting for almost more than a year, but that story will conclude by 3 more chapters.

Finally, a vote for the serial killer has been casted:

Sis, 1.

Others, 0.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Same day, 6:30pm...

Nergal called both of his sons down home early because he wanted the house to be ready by the time the "guests" arrived. This included vacumming the house, cleaning up the dust, and preparing the list of meals that would be served tomorrow. It sounded very creepy, but to Nergal, it was preparation or nothing.

The family was now eating dinner, as although the preparation was like half an hour, it felt more like an hour or so had passed, especially with how Sis tried to find excuses to make Jason continue cleaning, making Nergal just facepalm himself.

"Didn't we have their company last week?" Jason asked, remembering last Friday that they were going to spend time with Billy and his parents.

"Yes, Jason. But we only spent the day, they didn't spend the night or anything else." Nergal answered. "They'll be staying for the whole week."

"Oh. Now that makes sense." he thought for a moment, remembering something else from the day in the park, "Do you guys know what Toadblatts is?"

Nergal blinked, while Junior stared...a quiet silence. "Well...yes actually, it's a school which teaches their students Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why do you ask?"

Jason shrugged, "Just wondered, heard it from some sort of talking bunny that mentioned that area for a date."

"Don't start thinking you're gonna get a girlfriend, boy." Sis stated.

Nergal just sighed with a very depressed look. "Sis, can't you let Jason have anything?"

"Come on. We're having meatloaf, not another argument again." Junior protested, not wanting to see his parents argue again. It just pained him whenever his father or brother just got depressed.

"Junior, stay out of this!" Sis barked.

"Don't you talk to our son like that." Nergal responded.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" sis looked at her husband in anger.

Nergal sat up from the table and took his plate and silverware before walking down to the living room.

Jason, looking very fed up, took his plate and went down the hallway. Junior himself also followed downstairs with his supper. Sis found herself sitting at the table alone.

Jason walked down the hallway until he reached his room. He opened the door to the dark room, and flicked the switch on. Light burst throughout the room, thanks to the lamp and light coming from the ceiling. Once the light was on, Jason took off his fedora and placed it on the coat hanger that was beside the left side of the door.

He didn't know until the same moment, he wasn't alone in the bedroom. He turned around and to his surprise, a tiny creature was sitting quietly on his bed. The creature had brown skin, pointed ears, a pointed nose, and robes that seemed to look very filthy.

"Harry Potter...such an honor it is." The elf greeted, not knowing that Harry Potter was dead and gone.

Jason just looked at the creature with his mouth open, until he closed the door behind him. He kept his plate in his left hand.

"Who are you?" he rudely asked, almost ready to just kick the thing out.

"D-d-Dobby sir, just Dobby. Dobby the house elf." the elf responded nervously.

Jason seemed to calm down a little. "Not to be rude or anything Dobby, but this isn't the time where some random ass house elf just happens to be in my bedroom."

"Oh, u-uh yes sir, Dobby understands, Dobby just wonders...where to begin." he lifted his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Ok, so why don't you just sit down? Oop, you're already sitting down." Jason stated, quickly correcting a retarded mistake.

Dobby began to hyperventilate and started to look like he would be punished. "S-s-s-s-sit down?" He sprung off the bed and started sobbing loudly.

"Dobby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your poor self." Jason said with sad eyes.

"Offend Dobby? Never have I been asked to sit down by a wizard." Dobby said, stopping his sobs.

'What?', Jason thought. He was a wizard? Aren't witches and wizards supposed to be fictional? Oh why would he think of that? There's already Dracula and a demon from the center of the earth living somewhere in this town, so what would make this more over-the-top?

"You don't seem to have met many nice people then?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, I haven't." Dobby chuckled, a smile appearing...only to disappear a split second later. "That was an awful thing to say." he placed his head at the dresser and started to bang his head against it. "Bad Dobby!" he kept telling himself as he hurt himself.

"Dobby, stop!" Jason commanded, but Dobby kept on banging. The bangs continued for 10 seconds until Jason got frustrated and unleashed a tentacle to grab his plate, and used his now spare hands to grab Dobby away from the dresser. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

Dobby finally stopped resisting and Jason put him down. But not without him noticing that Jason had a tentacle holding his plate, which retracted back into him as he grabbed his plate and used his right hand to take the fork and cut a piece of the meatloaf off to take a bite. Dobby was horrified, as judging from his body language.

"H-h-h-harry Potter h-h-has the a-abi-l-ility to sprout tentacles?" he asked.

"Yes, Dobby. I'm half demon." Jason replied, finally taking a breath to relieve himself of his frustrations.

"B-b-but Harry Potter is a human."

"I'm only half human, Dobby."

Dobby looked confused as he used his body language to think, used his fingers to calculate, but got no results. "W-w-what? Harry Potter's...not a Potter?"

Jason hung his head. "Sorry Dobby but no, I'm not."

"B-but how can this be so?"

"James Potter wasn't my actual father, he was my stepdad." Jason pointed out.

"B-but why did you look like him when you were a baby, sir?" Dobby asked, already afraid he went to the wrong house.

"My mother placed glamour charms on me to make me look like a Potter heir so James wouldn't find out she had intercourse with another man." Jason looked at Dobby certainly.

"What were you without the charms?"

"Nothing but an unhatched emerald green egg." Jason said, turning towards the audience. "And BTW, Sakura Lisel, please watch the episode "Son of Nergal", and real quick, I wasn't born in an egg, I was born naturally like a human being. It's just that for some time us creatures are like animals such as birds in which after we're free from the mom's womb, the parents have to wait until the egg hatches. So naturally, if I wasn't patiently waited until a month or so, I would've come off as an embryo." Jason wasn't startled by that he broke the 4th wall, but he just wanted to let future followers know to not be confused. "Dobby, I may have felt like a regular human being, but you can feel a little more weight than usual before you took them off."

Dobby wondered. "Then who's Harry Potter's- wait, I forgot you're not a Potter!" Dobby was about to hurt himself before Jason placed a hand on his robes and told him not to. "Then Harry, who's your father?"

Jason looked disappointed, it was very obvious who his father was. "Nergal, the demon from the center of the earth. He had intercourse with my mother during her stay in California, and she became pregnant with me. Sadly, she and James died trying to protect me from "whoever-the-fuck-he-is". I have however seen that he's a great man, he's taught me powerful and very...EXTRAORDINARY things. Not ones that are evil, just obvious things you'd see from someone like me." he was unfazed of how he just sounded like he was evil, only to just turn out to something completely calm.

Dobby just looked sad. "Well, I guess I just wasted a lot of my time." He got off the bed again and was about to bang his head at one of the support beams before Jason let a tentacle grab him.

"Just leave." Jason told him. Dobby sighed and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, he faded away.

Jason wasn't surprised that he could do that.

"Fuck it." Jason then finished his dinner, surprised that it was still hot, and placed his stuff at the sink. No one asked what was the noise, as Nergal believed he was doing another video. (Hey, there was a camera in the bedroom that was sitting on the dresser.) Sis didn't want any part in it, and Junior was almost asleep.

"Oh well, guess I'll wait till Billy and his family comes." Jason said, and he turned on his PS4.

A/N: I apologize if this was a quick chapter. I just wanted to update so I could get some hints on what will happen in the future, and also since I wanted fantasy to have a head-start before it would start to kick in during later chapters.

Please leave a review, the feedback helps me go towards what I can do to make this story better, and keep the votes for the best serial killer around.


	15. Chapter 14 The Arcade Idea

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 14

A week at the Earth's Core

A/N: Because I felt like doing this to please the readers, I've chosen to conduct another chapter in the Demon-Who-Lived story. I promise you readers that this story may never end, simply because there's many stories you can conduct with something like Billy and Mandy.

Thanks to some reviews, there's now another character casted. Keep up the votes, and I'll choose soon. The serial killer story will start up soon, like Chapter 18, but will not be revealed who it is until chapter 23, so keep the updates going with your thoughts of the story, thoughts of the killer, and the highest rated will be the chosen character. But still, 2 votes isn't much, so more chosen characters, the better, and with a few words, tell me why.

Also, this will be a two-day chapter, so don't expect a lot of time at the very beginning, because there's gonna be stuff saved for the day after,(well, in this story universe at least.), so have a nice time reading.

Sis: 1.

Mrs. Clause: 1.

Others: 0.

Either way, just relax and let's get into it.

Sunday, July 21st, 6:30pm...

"On March 17th, he got his wish...when Marion gave birth to a boy. They named him John Wayne, after Marion's favorite movie star." the narrator said on the documentary of a high serial killer.

"Funny, John Wayne was actually named Marion, so she basically named her son a man with a girl's name. Well almost." Jason was sitting on a stool in front of the table housing the monitor while he watched the video of John Gacy's life. He was chowing on a bucket of popcorn that he had made for himself. 'Orville Redenbacher, you've saved me again.'

"Ooh, didn't he manage KFC? Maybe he had a love for white meat." Billy giggled, being the bumbling idiot he was.

Billy and his family were picked up by Nergal 4 hours ago, and he had made himself comfortable by taking Junior's bed. Why does it matter? It's family, after all.

Jason then took his blue fedora off and threw it at the coat hangar, which landed perfectly onto it.

"Jason, can you put the popcorn down now? Dinner is going to be ready soon." Junior requested.

Jason looked at his brother with unamused eyes but still spoke. "Fine." he then placed the bucket on the table, but out of his reach.

"So Jason, when were you taken towards your dad?" Billy, although not very intelligent, wanted to know of Jason a little bit. The two weren't blood related, but something in Jason saw the dimwitted boy as his cousin by soul.

"Well, to be honest, Billy, my uncle took me towards Endsville when he figured out that my mother had an affair with _our_ father. So he basically dragged me to the town, and dad picked me up, and I've been here ever since."

"You know, you were only a toddler when you were first here, but yet you have the memory as if it just happened yesterday. Why is that?" Junior asked.

"I actually have no clue, Junior. I guess because I became biologically older, my memory works for most of my old memories like a charm." Jason and the family didn't have an idea why he could know memories that would be impossible to remember, but regardless, he knew.

"DINNER'S READY!" Nergal called, his voice loud enough to reach the entire house. He had cooked up some calamari and mahi-mahi. (To be more simple, Squid and Fish.) He later allowed Billy to sleep in the boys room thanks to his request to not be in an unoccupied bare bedroom. His parents still took one room however.

Billy, upon hearing that dashed down to the dining table, and sat in the chair where his name was on a card. He licked his lips and waited for the food to come.

Upstairs in the kitchen, Nergal tried to do multiple things at once with just his hands and tentacles, but this was becoming a hard thing to do since he had to clean the dishes, serve food and drinks, and to make sure the table had at least napkins. Yes, although he had the silverware and cups, he accidentally forgot the napkins. "Jason, can you help a little?" Jason was walking down the stairs with his brother when he heard his father request his help.

"Yes, father." He went back into the kitchen, where his father stood. "Can you take care of the food by placing it on the table? Don't forget the sauce." Jason used his hands and tentacles to grab hold of the pan, which held the calamari and sauce, along with a plate of mixed vegetables, the juice container, and some napkins. He then walked down with all of those and made sure not to damage stuff or cause a mess.

Once in the dining room, he placed the pan, sauce, veggies, and juice container in the middle of the table, before he placed the napkins for all sides. He would let the people in the house take care of the calamari. 'It'll be gone before they know it.' he thought to himself.

"That kind of fucking bullshit, Jew bashing bullshit!" Jason's thoughts were quickly interrupted when a movie playing in the living room blasted through his ears. The TV was really loud, but it wasn't loud to the point you couldn't hear jack shit.

"Come and get it!" Nergal yelled, finally finishing his other work and coming down the stairs. He was a little worn out, but that was what the character he could be.

Billy's parents, Harold and Gladys, soon came to the table, sitting their assigned spots. Harold was pretty much like his son, except he had black hair, which was in the shape of a penis. Jason would dub this the "cock hair." as a joke, which always seemed to work because of how random it came up.

The rest of the family soon followed the dining table as well. Sis, Harold, Gladys and Junior all entered with their seats. The table was set for seven, while Nergal's family sat on the right, Billy's sat on the left, Jason sat in the middle. Pretty strange, I know.

"We're having both an appetizer AND the meal?! Oh boy, this place is ready for me!" Harold squealed in joy.

Once the family was seated, Nergal raised his glass. "A toast...to family!" Sis was the only person who raised her glass with him and drank to the toast. This was the first time in a while in which Nergal and Sis got along while Jason was around.

Junior held up his cup halfway out of respect, but even after all of this time, it was going to be a while before his cousin and parents would accept him, his brother and father as their extended family. It just hurt him how his father was such a caring man, and yet was such alone. It also pained him to see his brother looking sad as he was now.

Jason just sat quietly, depressed. He was literally living with people that were either retarded, and/or people he had no relation to. Even with the Dursleys when they abused the fuck out of him, even they at least were family. The only family sitting at the table was just his brother and his father. It didn't matter if he and Billy got along, he just didn't fit in.

Dinner thankfully was delicious, and helped take the minds off the mood. It was nice to taste the awesomeness of it, like a dream popped into everyone's minds.

Once Junior's plate was empty, he regained his thoughts. "Junior? What do you think?" his father asked with a voice waiting for any response to come out.

"About what, dad?"

"Billy asked if you would like to go the arcades tomorrow." Billy looked at Junior with a smile of encouragement.

"Sure," he agreed, "But what's at the arcade?" he had forgotten about the conversation last time regarding that place, as it was quickly shut down by the dumb dog following them.

"Games!" Billy squealed.

"Like Monopoly?"

"Nah, those are lame." Nergal and Junior were taken aback by that while Jason still looked depressed and remained silent.

"These are like video games, except the only scores saved are for winners. If you're a pro, you get tickets, to buy cool stuff."

"That sounds fun." Junior said softly. The arcade was probably going to be like a mini casino. Who knows?

"Great idea, Billy!" Nergal said, at the time everyone was done eating, although Harold was looking at the remains. "Best you two run along to bed-" Nergal stopped himself and looked at his right to see Jason looking very depressed and sad, although Nergal could tell why. He then looked upset and turned back to Billy. "Hey, Billy, do you mind if Jason comes along as well?" he gave a very nervous smile, trying to have his sons be happy, not one sitting alone and having to be watched over.

Billy looked left to see Jason with his head down, although his eyes opened a little to see the boy gleaming at him. "Sure, why not?" he quickly concluded.

Nergal smiled again, while Sis grunted. "Great, you three better run along to bed, because you'll enjoy the day tomorrow."

"Okay." Billy and Junior said in unison, scooting out of their chairs, only to be followed with a large " **Hallelujah!** ". The three did their farewells, and headed back to the boys bedroom.

"So..." Nergal leaned closer to the adults with a huge grin,"..who's up for bowling?" Everyone except Sis was happy and agreed.

Billy had his pajamas on as he yawned and climbed up towards Junior's bed. It was comfortable in the Earth's Core, almost like it was a normal home. _Almost._ He reached up under the pillow to notice a fark brown teddy bear with a pink heart on the stomach. Not questioning it to be nice, he tossed the bear down to Junior, who was sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag, caught it almost like he knew that was gonna happen. Junior then crawled into the sleeping bag, and gave what space he had for the teddy bear in. Once then, he pulled off his glasses and placed them on the nearby stand.

"Thank you, by the way." he commented towards Billy. But he didn't hear, as soon as he got under the covers, he was fast asleep.

Junior just looked at Jason, who shrugged. He also took his glasses off and placed them on the dresser, which wasn't far away from the coat hangar that housed his hat. He then used a tentacle to flick the light in the room off. Junior then turned to his side and fell asleep, sleeping more soundly than usual.

"Fucking loudasses!" Jason muttered to himself, and he also collapsed.

Monday, July 22nd, 9:30am,(9 more days till Jason's 4th birthday)...

It had been two hours since the three boys emerged from their slumber and enjoyed a breakfast of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs without a part of annoyance. (Well, at least for Billy and Junior, Jason was forced by Sis to eat at the dining room while the other two could sit in the living room and watch movies, which of course caused the fume in Nergal's mind that was previously kept secretly when Sis grunted and faded out after a goodnight's sleep, to return again.)

They now were dressed in their normal attire after doing the simplest things any human being would do, and they were now sitting in the back of Nergal's car, waiting to get towards the arcade.

"You three are going to have so much fun. Ah, I remember the honeymoon I had with Sis and spent a lot of time with my in-laws...although I wish I didn't." his face turned stern while he spoke of the time when he wished he didn't remember the time spent with his in-laws, especially with how dumb they were. But regardless they were family, so he had to suck it up.

Once at their location, the boys stepped out and waved goodbye to their father,uncle.

The arcade didn't have a lot of people present within the building, although the reason most likely would be that it was the early hours, and this would be time people would actually be still eating breakfast or enjoying the time to sleep in. It wasn't hard to notice that either, the nearby restaurants were packed with people being served random breakfast food at once, almost like a party was happening in each one.

"Oh well, let's go inside." Billy took his mind back towards the arcade, something he craved towards.

"Sure, sure." Junior took his head back to earth, only to be stopped when the three heard some sort of squawk. Standing behind them was a furry beast. Surprisingly, this one looked like the same one Junior and Jason saw with Irwin a couple of weeks ago...the 'Hippogriff'.

Jason looked at the animal with a love of interest and love, and just like he did last time, he stepped forward and bowed. The beast bowed too, and sprung its wing to allow Jason to ride it.

"Jason, I don't think that's a good idea." Junior looked nervously, while Billy just looked at the creature astonished. He had seen many types of things in his past, but a eagle-horse hybrid was NOT one of them.

Jason ignored his brother's worries and slid onto the 'hippogriff', holding onto his hat as it lifted its feet up.

The creature squawked again and then it rammed towards the docks. But just before it could reach a dead end, it took flight. Junior and Billy just looked in awe. "I'LL BE BACK!" Jason called, as he flew away.

Jason just looked at the town from above as the beast flew over the buildings. It was like a miracle, everything from this high was beautiful and tiny. Even the people were amazed and horrified whenever it passed the windows of a building such as companies and the post office.

Sadly, it ended in 5 minutes, and he found himself at the docks again. The creature squawked again, before Jason slid off on its left. Junior ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, thank god you're alright."

"Don't worry, brother. I'm okay." Jason pulled his brother off.

Billy just looked astounded. He...REALLY wanted to fly that creature! But before he could get his dreams, the 'hippogriff' flew off again.

"Uhhhh..." he looked down disappointed.

Jason was sad himself, but he really wanted to play some video games. "You know what, Billy? How about we play some games? The news probably won't even bat an eye." Jason would soon find out that this time, people would actually notice and place the spotting of the 'hippogriff' on the top of their news report.

Billy sprung up with joy, and he ran back into the arcade building.

"Are you sure about that though? They're more than likely sure that thing gets on the news." Junior worried.

"Nah, it'll be like last time. I'm sure of it. After all, I once had a dream a motorcycle could fly." Jason changed the subject, although he was nervous himself as well.

"Well, alright then." Junior decided to let it go, and he and his brother walked into the building of video games.

A/N: Yeah, that whole chapter was pretty quick and I apologize. It's really that I wanted to make another chapter filled with a fantasy element pop up before I start some stuff such as investigation and things. The whole part of Sis getting annoyed will occur in the next two chapters, but because I really intended to get the mood ready first, this is what I could come up with.

 **tristan shadow-sword** : Thank you for your recommendation, I will put that into the next three chapters, before Toadblatt's starts up.

Speaking of Toadblatt's, I also want to address something I pulled out back in the prologue. I told you all that Hogwarts wouldn't be making appearances, but I ruined it in the 8th chapter. So in a sense, I want to ask you all, in the reviews or my PM Inbox, which place do you guys think Jason (Harry), Junior, Billy, Irwin, Mandy and Grim should go, Hogwarts or Toadblatt's? This will be the second poll beside the serial killer poll. BTW, I'm actually reading the first Harry Potter book, so my logic can be fully workable, even though I saw the films.

Anyway, please leave a review, leave your opinions as well, and I'll see you on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.


	16. Announcement

Announcement

A/N: Good Evening, Stormtroopers, computerman275 reporting and we're landing for a new but quick announcement of The Demon-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince, and Samus Aran and her Baby. This will cover some things that will come up as the stories goes on, and I wanted to give you a small teaser before I start to pop them up.

 **First off, updates for The Demon-Who-Lived will be posted every Thursday (or Friday if they're still on work or possibly more.), while the other stories such as Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince will be on Tuesdays, and finally Samus Aran and Her Baby will finally be posted on Wednesday. Yes, that story is finally coming back, but it will more than likely end once it reaches chapter 6. I'm sorry, but I'll try the best I can.**

 **Second off, to all the Demon-Who-Lived readers, although it was only a week, I only managed to get 3 answers for Jason (Harry) and the gang to go to Toadblatt's. Unlike randomplotbunny, who said that Dumbledore could try to make the Twi-Wizard Tournament into a Quad-Wizard Tournament with Toadblatt's being the fourth school to get his hands on Harry, I'm instead going to try making Toadblatt's a high ranking wizard school by Jason's travels along with his friends combined with their successful classes. Please let me know if you readers want characters from the novel like Ron and Hermione along with a reason why Dobby came for Jason to talk to him in the first place. I also promise tristan that Nigel Planter will be in fact fighting Jason, but this not occur immediately, and must be fully detailed why he's chosen to do so. Also, if you guys want the chapters to be longer (like 10k or 15K words per chapter), please request this in my PM or the reviews while also leaving a review for the chapter you just read. Chapters may take longer to pop out, especially with school being a big pain in the ass, but that is a step I am willing to make, especially with how little we know of Toadblatt's. Also, there will be a Q/A that will start once the next chapter of the story is put out, so please leave at least one question with one review, there are no exceptions except that this question must not be asked more than once, as you'd get the same answer the person who first asked would.**

 **Thirdly, for those who are reading Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince, I will start working on the next chapter on Tuesday once I come home from school, which will focus on Harry escaping the fortress the Death Eaters have imprisoned him in, along with deadly surprises that won't forbid you from saying, "He's Emma's son alright.". Also, if you guys want the chapters to be longer, I will try my hardest to do so, but I can't promise they'll be as long as The Demon-Who-Lived's chapters.**

 **Lastly, for Samus Aran and her Baby readers, the last chapter of the story will focus on mother and son finally finishing off Ridley, and how Samus Aran herself is still raising her son. I'm very sorry the story won't be as long or have as many chapters as the other two, but the truth is that I have lost interest in this story, so once I'm done, I don't think a sequel will be in the works.**

Thank you all for staying with me, favorite and follow to see more awesomeness on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.


	17. Chapter 15 Time Fight

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 15

The time traveling clash.

A/N: Good evening Stormtroopers, Scout Trooper 164 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived. I've finally abandoned the stupid 20 text and upgraded to 24, so it should be bigger and better than the last few times you read this.

Before we start writing, there's some announcements I need to make. For one thing, I've chosen to have Jason (Harry) and the gang go to Toadblatt's. I know I only got 3 votes, but it's really depressing when you want people to tell you what they want to see, and barely any of them tell you jack. I'm not blaming you guys, I'm saying I want all of you to be involved, not just a handful of you.

Secondly, there will be a Q/A for the next chapter, just like I wrote in my announcement page. Please leave at least 1 question of your own. And please, don't let only 2 or 3 people be the only ones to leave their feedback, because it just feels depressing and makes me believe the followers mostly abandoned the story.

Finally, the serial killer has once again been casted. I've decided to move the serial killer story to start during Jason's midterm at school, just to let you all know. So I needed to say that.

Sis: 2.

Others: 0.

Regardless, let's kick the bucket for this chapter...

Monday, 1:30pm, July 22nd...

The boys had just returned from lunch after beating a hard game of 'The House of the Dead', combined with multiple other games that caused them to lose count. They were just lucky that Nergal gave them some money before they left or else nothing fun would happen at all.

Jason was now celebrating while Junior came off annoyed from a racing game.

"Haha, I beat your ass hard!" Jason laughed.

Junior, although annoyed, had to admit the way he lost (he crashed into a boundary just as he was going to cross the finish line) was actually pretty funny. "Yeah, it was."

"YEAH! I finally won the game!" Billy was sitting upside down while he was fooling around with a Star Wars themed arcade game, and despite his words, he actually lost, making his victory entirely pointless.

"That's sadly wrong, yo. You lost." Irwin pointed his finger at the screen, standing at Billy's left. (He had joined the gang during the lunch break.)

Billy finally stood up, and before the score board showed, he frowned upon the screen. "Why do I have to suck?" he said, being face down and crying on the game.

Junior and Jason just looked. "Well, that was awkward." Jason only spoke.

"Yeah it was." Junior answered, but not immediately. He had gotten used to his cousin crying like a little baby a lot whenever something of his didn't go out the way he wanted it to be. The biggest example was when he wanted to get an 'A' on a test, but because he barely tried and drew a clown with a flamethrower, he received the grade he knew he would've gotten in a rather default manner.

Jason turned around and remembered something. "What shall we do with the tickets? I forgot to pull them out." He went back towards the arcade game 'Artic Thunder', and looked into the small door. The door was filled with tickets, mainly because the brothers rematched at least 5 times. Jason pulled them out and gave Junior half of them once he arrived back.

They looked at the ticket stand, which mostly was filled with toys for specific ticket amounts. There was a caterpillar for 15 tickets, a pile of rings for 20, and some junk for smaller prices. Sadly, this failed to gain the attention of the brothers. It was like Starbucks on every street corner, which one was better? The one with shitty coffee, or the one with the massive lines?

It also didn't help now that the arcade was filled with adults or children, as it was now becoming the time to relax or come home from work if you didn't go overtime.

Jason looked at his collection of tickets from all the arcade games he'd won. It was thanks to his hold on video games that helped his experience with them to begin with, almost like a preparation such as a pretest.

The tickets reminded Jason of his Uncle Vernon's razor strap. It was long, brown and was in his right hand whenever he got beaten down. Augh...too many bad memories.

The next thing though that Jason felt was something he didn't expect. It wasn't some sort of pinch, or a headache, it felt like a part of him, which was coming from his head was burning. When the pain began to happen on his head, it didn't take long for Jason to reach for his head and place his hand on the scar.

Junior looked at his brother with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Ow. My scar, I don't know how, but it's burning." Jason felt his entire head was going to be ripped in two; the pain was so unbearable that it wasn't even funny.

"Do you need something cold?" Junior hesitantly asked.

As much as Jason urgently wanted to rush to the hospital and find out what the fuck was wrong with him, he knew that they'd come up with a different diagnosis. So he cut it off.

Jason eyes stuttered, his eyes becoming very awful in sight, even though his glasses were on his face. This felt incredibly weird to him, as this pain was something he'd never felt.

" _Harry Potter."_ a voice that was shrilling, slow and scary entered his brain as he tried to stand up and resist the burning itch his head was giving him. The problem was that his fedora was now only causing the pain to be pressed onto.

"Take my hat off." he urgently whispered to Junior, who did as he asked.

"Junior, is Jason alright?" Junior looked up to see Pud'n, who seemed to be a bit nervous, almost like something scary was just coming to pop out.

Jason kept his right hand on his scar as it continued to pain his head. "You'll be fine." his brother whispered, "I know it hurts, but I'm certain that the pain will disappear."

To his surprise, it did. Almost a few moments after he soothed him, the pain just sort of stopped.

Junior then turned back at Pud'n and gave him a thumbs up, indicating that everything was alright. Pud'n smiled back, but this was quickly taken away when he was lifted by his underpants as his face turned bright red.

"Dweeb!" said the voice coming from anyone but Sperg. He was once again dressed in his regular attire, and yet looked as if nothing had happened. He then hung the poor 8-year old by his underwear on the top case of a game machine, while he searched Pud'n's pockets and found multiple coins.

Jason's eyes slammed open and saw what Sperg had done. "Security! Someone's being hung by their underwear!" he called, while Junior ran off to get help as well.

"Yeah, go help him." was the only response he got. Jason just looked angry and annoyed. 'They let children be hung by their underpants and let others get away with it. What idiots.' With that thought, he took a deep breath, before he started walking towards Sperg, who was counting the coins he stole, flipping his hat back on as he walked.

Once he was close enough with a not very surprised look, Sperg finally noticed him. "Oh, it's you stupid dork! How about you finally scram before I fix those glasses of yours?" he threatened.

"I love how you're threatening the same boy you fought against and failed to defeat twice, as if nothing had happened. Sperg, I'm only gonna ask this once. Return the coins to Pud'n and put him down, or fight me." Jason felt a burst of anger penetrate his feelings as he looked at the bully.

"Hahaha, very funny you fucking weiner! I was just lucky a fisherman found the giant monster that swallowed me and saved my life. Now I can actually continue my old days of getting what I want. So how about you back off, and you don't get the wedgie of a lifetime?"

Another giant burst of anger entered Jason again. Just like last time, he just wanted to growl and scream at Sperg. "Put down the coins." These words were spat out in a very fierce manner and were told in between gritted teeth.

Sperg didn't respond, he just laughed.

Angered, Jason let a tentacle come and used it to bring Pud'n down, before he started plucking all of the coins from Sperg's hands and back to Pud'n, whom was placed at his right.

"Huh?" Sperg finally noticed that nothing was now in his hands and turned to see Jason giving them all to the ginger. "Hey! Give those coins back!" He charged at Pud'n, but Jason got in the way.

"Pud'n, run!" he commanded. And that's what the boy did.

Sperg's face turned red with rage, before he launched a fist right onto Jason's nose.

*BOP*

Upon receiving the punch, Jason stuttered back a bit, before he stood up properly and took his hand off his now bruised nose. A drop of blood oozed out of his right nostril, which slid off his lip...onto the floor.

And that was when...the friendly, courage-filled, and very nice boy, finally got annoyed as this was the last straw and...SCREAMED.

Jason lured at Sperg and punched him twice, one punch to the face and another to the chest. Sperg then sent two punches, but he missed as Jason dodged, before Jason kneed him in the crotch. Once Sperg fell to his knees, Jason grabbed the bully and threw him at one of the arcade machines. The final result was that the arcade machine screen was smashed, and the child who was playing cried, while his father pulled him away for his sake. Sperg laid on the floor, his back covered with bits of glass.

Jason ran towards Sperg's position and kicked his head 3 times, before Sperg finally returned the favor and jabbed a fist into his face, hurting his skull, but not shattering either his glasses or the former.

Sperg got up and started choking Jason with his left hand while he used his right fist to continue throwing punches at his face.

Jason soon broke free of the choke hold and threw Sperg into the prize stand, causing multiple toys to scatter everywhere. It didn't take long though for Jason to jump towards Sperg's position, who was just struggling to sit up, and land right beside him.

Jason smacked Sperg, before he punched him with his left fist, and then kicked him in the stomach. Sperg finally stood up and grabbed Jason again by the throat, before he launched him through the 'Employees only' door. Sperg followed immediately afterward and found Jason escaping through the emergency exit. Sperg followed behind hot, and jumped at Jason hard.

Sperg punched Jason while he laid on the sidewalk multiple times, before Jason used his tentacles to pry him off and throw him off and onto the road.

Once he was off him, Jason jumped up, before he charged at Sperg again. The two boys continued delivering punches at each other as they continued fighting through the street while Sperg moved backwards.

After a certain number of hits, Jason unleashed his tentacles again and wrapped Sperg up like an unmade Christmas present. He then launched Sperg onto a nearby rooftop, and he followed up as well.

Sperg was beyond furious and had his teeth clattering in fury as he stood up once again his fists ready. He charged, but Jason jumped onto his head, and caused Sperg to fall on his back once he used his tentacles to pull his pants down. On the ground again, Jason grabbed Sperg's head, before he started slamming his object into the floor of the rooftop, causing the roof to start cracking and weaken.

Inside the building was a bowling alley filled with both children and adults as they threw their bowling balls at the pins to score for the game. Children were having the time of their life, and the adults couldn't agree more.

At section 10, Harold, Gladys, Nergal and Sis were bowling, enjoying themselves as they continued throwing the balls for points. Sadly, Nergal was the one with the least amount of pins taken, like 1 per turn.

"Alright, Nergal, you're up." Sis rubbed the back of her head as she waited for her husband to start his new turn.

Nergal sighed. "I suck so badly." He picked up his bowling ball, black to be quite sincere, and he tossed it at the pins. To his surprise, the ball actually hit all of the pins.

"Wow, great job, Nergal!" Harold congratulated, making Nergal smile again since they started playing.

Gladys and Sis clapped while Nergal bowed. "U-uh, thank you."

The round of applause was quickly interrupted when the ceiling started shaking, startling everyone in the alley to take their attention towards the ceiling, the direct area where the shaking was coming from.

After a few shakes, it seemed to stop. But there was a long silence while everyone still looked at the ceiling. Any moment, they feared, that they would be caved in and seriously injured as a result. They feared for their lives, as they waited...and waited...

Soon enough, after just half a minute, the shaking started again, but this time, the ceiling started to crack. Most of the guests started fleeing in panic, some of them running out with their bowling shoes still on.

Finally, the ceiling caved in, and multiple cracks later, Jason and Sperg fell through it, and landed on a table. Nergal was shocked beyond his life as he saw his youngest son once again get in trouble.

After they fell, the boys sat up, before Jason stood up quickly and slammed his fist into Sperg's face, but Sperg also responded with a punch to the chest and a headbutt. Jason immediately followed with a punch that made Sperg stand in a different direction, but immediately launched at Jason off the table.

Sperg continued with three headbutts, before switching back to punching Jason below his jaw, although Jason got a couple of hits while this happened. Soon, Jason launched a punch which stunned Sperg and continued punching him as he led forward while Sperg kept walking backward, not knowing they were going TOWARDS the adult's section.

Once close enough, Jason launched himself at Sperg, and the two ended up jumping into Harold and Gladys. Sperg reached for a bowling ball and whacked it across Jason's face, shattering many of his teeth. Jason soon kicked Sperg onto the wooden lane.

Jason sprouted his tentacles once more, and they grabbed all of the bowling balls. He focused his attention at Sperg, and threw the balls one by one, but Sperg dodged them all.

"Hahaha, you can't play!" Jason upon the top of his rage threw the last bowling ball at Sperg in the middle of the wooden front, and it successfully hit him, allowing the last few pins to successfully be taken down in the process.

Sperg then felt very uncomfortable as the "pit" like area caused a heavy rubber backstop to pull both the balls and pins. And to make things his bad luck, the backstop gained control over his foot. As he got crushed into the backstop with the bowling balls, he floated towards the area where the balls were placed before.

Jason then ran back towards the backstop at the side as the adults watched in shock. Soon enough, Sperg's head popped out while he screamed. The balls followed right behind him and began crushing him with their weight, while Jason kept punching his face. At last, the weight became more powerful than himself and Sperg was launched into Jason through the entrance.

Out of nowhere, a time traveling machine the shape of a pizza appeared beside the two boys. Jason's head just barely touched it before it activated again and took the two foes with it.

When the two noticed that they weren't standing or laying down, they saw that they were in a time warp.

"How the fuck did we get here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell making it that you die." Sperg insisted, continuing to brawl with Jason.

November 11th, 3:30pm, 2007...

"Hey, you! Give me back my lucky pants! GIVE...THEM...BACK!" Harold screamed at the top of his lungs before he snorted like an angry boarhog and jumped straight towards the Delightful Reaper, taking the pants straight off, and leaving with them. The Delightful Reaper was now exposed, as it only had pink underwear with flowers on it, allowing it to finally be vulnerable.

"Now Numbah 1!" Grim cried as he called his comrade to end the battle once and for all. Numbah 1 finally got the Samurai Skeleton to pick up its sword and start announcing its next attack.

While this was happening, Jason and Sperg fell above the underpants of the Delightful Reaper as the time traveler fell inside. Once they got up, they continued punching each other, an endless brawl still descending into anger.

"SKELETON...SWORD...STRIKE!" The Skeleton Samurai cried, as it proceeded to descend its sword right onto the ass of the Delightful Reaper.

Upon hearing the first word, Jason looked up, but he didn't stop getting hurt until Sperg heard the final word and looked up as well.

The Skeleton Samurai finally began its finishing move onto the Delightful Reaper, ready to end the battle once and for all, but not knowing two non-"assimilated" children present on its ass. Jason and Sperg screamed and held each other while they waited for them to be killed.

At the last minute, the two opened their eyes, only to find themselves on the moon, except much bigger. They were no longer on the Delightful Reaper's underwear, but now on the moon?

Regardless, they fought still. After Sperg grabbed Jason by the collar, he punched him twice, with the second attack sending Jason back a bit.

Jason then looked to his side and saw the Moonbase, while the Kids Next Door just looked at him scared. Jason ignored it, and he started pulling the base out of the ground, and with just 3 tugs, he ripped the roots off.

Jason, now armed, flew back towards Sperg, who was waiting for him again, and whacked Sperg with the base as if it was like a golf club.

The resulting hits caused Sperg to float away, but not before he got pressed into a black coat, and disappeared almost instanly.

Jason widened as he saw the Delightful Reaper be confused.

"Um, didn't you become assimilated already?" Mandy's voice wondered as the Delightful Reaper scratched its head as it stared at Jason, obviously mistaking it for Junior. Jason didn't answer, he once again to feel the scar hurting his head again followed by the dumb thoughts of the Delightful Reaper.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, we're gonna get you anyway!" The Delightful Reaper readied its scythe before it charged at Jason. The two figures clashed for a few moments, before the Delightful Reaper managed to get Jason's weapon out of his hands, somewhat saving the kids trapped in there, and then it grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him in the air.

Jason was suffering pain terribly, his scar was once again hurting him to the point his head would split apart, and now he was losing air as the Reaper kept on choking him.

"Come on! Why aren't you assimilating?" The Delightful Reaper yelled in anger, as Jason somehow refused to fuse with them.

Jason kept on being suffocating and losing breath after breath as he continued to be choked. He knew he now had to take action or he'd die. "GET...OFF...OF...ME!" he croaked, gripping his right hand onto the grip of the Delightful Reaper. Strangely, a few moments after he placed his hand onto the monster, steam began to appear from the black jacket, and the right bone hand began to burn and blister, freeing some of the children from the Reaper's hold as well as freeing Jason from the choke hold as he looked at his hands in surprise. One of those freed children was the current Sperg, which floated towards a leg of Jason.

The Delightful Reaper screamed in pain, fear and agony as its hand began to burn off and blistered away. The scythe that it was holding was quickly transferred to the left hand.

"MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?!" The Delightful children screamed in fear as the hand went away. "Doesn't matter, get the boy!"

Deciding to stop this, Jason placed his hands onto the underpants of the Delightful Reaper just when it was going to attack again. In no time flat, burns and blisters manifested themselves onto the Delightful Reaper, and all of the fused children screamed in pain and hurt as Jason shoved them away, still looking at his hands with complete horror.

A stream of light emerged from the underpants, and another and another...until a massive explosion happened, launching the Delightful Reaper back to earth, while Jason and Sperg were launched back towards another time thanks to the time traveling machine jumping onto Jason's chest. While they vanished, The Reaper fell back towards a part of town, and the remaining children were freed, with Grim reuniting with his scythe.

As the time travel machine did its job, Jason thought at first it was just him and sighed.

"Nice try, loser!" he then blinked and looked forward to see Sperg, beaten and bloody, but still ready to fight. "I got your leg so I could follow you! Now let's finish this!" Jason was the first to interact, using a tentacle into a hand to crush Sperg's nuts.

April 6th, 2007, 8:30pm...

"Stop it! Stop it the both of you!" Grim ordered Nergal Junior and Irwin, the two kids throwing punch at one another because of their fight over Mandy. This wasn't the way the fight would end though, because once Grim set up a chair, he said, "Ok, continue!"

Usually, the two boys would've continued throwing punch at one another, but just before they could resume, the gym floor shook and multiple cracks occured before two boys looking like Sperg and Junior flew up into the air, before they landed painfully back down on the floor. A time traveler device also plopped out.

"What the heck is going on?" Grim asked.

The two boys then stood up and continued wrestling. Eventually, at one point, it all slowed down as the two were close and punching.

Sperg landed the first punch as Jason was launched a little followed by a shattered jaw and multiple broken teeth, no thanks to his already torn clothing.

Jason then landed a counter punch, doing the same effect to Sperg as well.

Jason grabbed Sperg and threw him at the refreshments table, before he jumped over and smashed a bowl of punch into his face. Sperg also did the same. Eventually, the punch bowls except the ones Junior and Irwin held were empty or shattered.

Sperg then crawled under the refreshment table to get a chair for use as a weapon. Jason flipped the table over and stopped Sperg's attack with the chair as he crushed the chair with his tentacles, before he launched a sucker punch to knock him out.

Using a tentacle, Jason reached into Grim's back pocket and pulled out his scythe. He then swung it at the air, casting a portal. He first threw Sperg into it, before he dropped the scythe and jumped in as well.

Present time...

Jason and Sperg landed into an airport, where the board room was filled with people.

To your own credit, the fight continued, but Sperg quickly got tossed out when he tried to kick, because Jason grabbed him after he sprung his leg out and launched him through a window, jumping after.

Sperg fell and to add insult to injury, he began suffering a headache from the fall, preventing him from attacking.

With his opponent now able to be fought without any problem at last, Jason launched a series of punches as Sperg proceeded backwards towards a pilot only plane spinning in an oval. Even for two boys that were hurt, bloody and even hungry for violence, they still had thick bodies and energy.

Sperg finally recovered a little from the headache and punched Jason in the chest before he placed him in a choke hold with his elbows. Jason quickly bit onto his shoulder, freeing himself, and punched Sperg 3 times before Sperg finally grabbed Jason by the collar, and punched straight in the noggin, knocking him down on the ground.

As Sperg looked at Jason laying on the ground while he slowly recovered from the headache, he failed to notice that one of the blades from the plane was getting closer towards him. Jason noticed this and went prone. Sperg, confused by this action, turned around, and to his horror, the blades were going to cut his face off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried as his face and muscles were cut up onto the side of the plane and small blood remains got all over Jason. Shortly after Sperg got murdered, the plane stopped, outta gas!

Jason, now bruised, bloody and heavily beaten, just laid on his back and cried. He had caused mass destruction yet again. 'Fuck Sperg, he could suck a big juicy cock!' He thought as he cried quietly yet in a fast pace. He cried a few moments before he saw a tentacle wrap around him and he passed out.

A/N: Okay, the action fight for this chapter is done. I just want to let you all know that you all can somewhat consider this a "filler" chapter, (unless if you count that this ruins Sis's marriage and causes the marriage to deteriorate to the point it's nothing.)

If any of you are wondering how Jason (Harry) managed to cause the Delightful Reaper to burn, it's because his mother, Lily, placed a sacrificial protection around him under his skin when she died for him(one of the few things in this story you'll know follows canon). It really in my opinion was used because if you saw the film version of the first Harry Potter book, Quirrell tried to choke Harry, so he killed him by placing his hands and the protection burned Quirrell to death. I read the book as well, so I might consider editing it to the point where upon touching his skin, the Delightful Reaper burns, I dunno.

Next chapter will be a Q/A, so please, ALL of you, leave a question of your own in either my PM Inbox or reviews. I know you guys love my story, but I feel like it would be nice to tell some things, but not too much, before we continue on with the story. I apologize if that sounds stupid, but the truth is that I want you guys to tell me what you want to go into a little detail about.

Finally, I apologize for the chapter being posted in the early hours of Friday. I started working on this at 10 o'clock at night on Thursday, and I chose to finish for you guys cause you all make me happy to do this despite my despise for writing and somewhat dislike of reading.


	18. QA 1

The Demon-Who-Lived

Q/A

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for the Q&A of The Demon-Who-Lived. I just want to say thanks towards the people who sent out at least 5 questions, it makes me so happy, that I decided to skip the next chapter of Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince for you guys.

Anyway, let's read some questions my followers left me. Although there was 4 people who left questions, we're still gonna let this go by.

 **randomplotbunny (Q):** Is Sperg finally dead?

 **computerman275 (A):** I think getting your upper body cut up by a thick blade automatically gives you your answer. Just be wary though, there are ways he can come back. Also, there will be more fist fights, but they will also include fighting with guns, blades, and later spell casting, just be patient until then.

 **Hikari Nova (Q):** What will be happening to Harry's WW accounts at Gringotts and his family titles?

 **computerman275 (A):** Most of this will be explained later on when Jason comes to Hogwarts thanks to a certain someone choosing to have an international event between magic schools similar to the TwiWizard Tournament, similar to randomplotbunny's reccomendation. I will tell you however, that once he's in London, he's more than likely to inherit them because of their will which will be revealed later on.

 **Zekedavis (Q:1):** How did the time travel device come into this?

 **computerman275 (A:1):** Some scientists were working on a time traveling machine so they could win a noble prize for their actions. However, after a bit of iced tea spilled onto it, it stopped working and after 100 tries, it was tossed out and rolled all the way towards the position of the boys. It only started up a few more times before it just became wrecked while it was left behind.

 **Zekedavis (Q:2):** Will Sperg somehow come back to life?

 **computerman275 (A:2):** Yes, actually. However, this will be done later in the story, as I feel like I should retire the character for some time before later on he becomes resurrected.

 **tristan shadow-sword (Q):** If Harry goes to Toadblatt's, are we going to see Dumbledore try some crazy schemes to get Jason back into Britain?

 **computerman275 (A):** No, but he will gain the idea later on that Harry was last seen in Endsville, especially when Jason comes along and he takes his fedora off to reveal his lightning bolt scar. He will try to find ways to prevent Jason from leaving, although as part of a comedic setup, he'll try talking to Jason, but end up doing it on Junior instead. And also, there will be 5 students of Toadblatt's that will enter the competition, which are: Jason (Harry), Junior, Billy, Mandy and Irwin. I know that sounds dumb considering that in the Harry Potter universe that such things like the TwiWizard Tournament have the contestants be at least 17 years of age, this is only present because they want to prevent deaths on the students, but that won't stop them from fighting against Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbaton, especially with Jason and the gang's travels to make Toadblatt's School of Sorcery the American Wizarding School.

A/N: Alright, all done. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow, before I finish it up and publish it on Thursday. There will be more Q/A, but they will occur halfway and eventually the end of the story. Don't worry, this WILL get a sequel, unlike the epic fail of South Park Future chapter 2 was.

Anyway, glad you could ask, and we'll see you next time.


	19. Chapter 16 The Letters

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 16

The letters from someone

A/N: Yep, I fucked up again with the schedule and didn't post on Thursday like I said I would, so I apologize for not advising all of you in advance. Now that the apology is out of the way, let's wrap this Author's Note up.

Get the reference to a chapter from the first book? No? Well, look it up yourselves then!

Anyway, I apologize folks for being lazy and not working on this on Wednesday, and instead saving it for Thursday, if I keep doing this, I'll make sure the chapters are longer so I can make up for it.

And yes, as you all know, there will be some hard moments, but lets not stop this chapter any longer, let's get right into it!

Tuesday, 12:30pm, July 23rd...

Yep, this was Jason's possibly worst week of his life. He got into trouble with somebody yet again, and he woke up to find himself on the couch, although he was still saddened on the inside because of what he'd done. He didn't care for the fight, he basically scared the shit out of people, and once again showed how much he deserved to be on the streets by his stepmom.

Speaking of parents, Nergal and Sis were once again arguing because they now had to go to court since Sperg officially died, and his mother was very angry. Not only that, Sis basically REALLY wanted Jason to be gone, no trace of him in the house, hasta la vista!

Jason didn't need to travel upstairs to hear what they said, they were so loud even the snake swimming in the lava could hear everything from earshot.

"GREAT! Now we have to go to FUCKING court! What's going to happen if she wins that case?!" Sis pulled numerous amounts of her hair out of her head because of how insanely mad she was.

"Then we will suffer the consequences. There will be nothing we can do about it." Nergal was dressed in his regular attire, although he was also saddened as well.

"Yeah, we'll deal with it, just as much as we'll deal with that woman taking most of our money out of our pockets!"

"Her son initiated all 3 fights, and tried to kill Jason at least once, so the chances of her winning are as low as Ice Cube making a terrible movie."

"You know, Nergal? I don't get it. You know we're going to be in trouble, and you know it's Jason's fault, but you don't do anything about it!"

"I know Jason's responsible, but he was never the cause of the fights, and he never killed Sperg at all."

While they argued, Jason just sat there, frightened of what was happening, while Junior just sat on the other side of the couch. He just tapped his foot on the ground.

"What's gonna happen?" Jason asked him. He knew he was gonna get in trouble, and that was today.

Junior lifted his head up. "I don't know, Jason, I don't know, but it's not pretty."

"Are you mad at me?" Jason looked down.

"No, I've always wanted to kill Sperg, especially when he bullied others, and I did get revenge on him a few times, but that didn't mean he still beated me. Like dad said, I have my doubts his mother will win, her son started all of the fights, and he was known for causing violence on other classmates." Junior looked at his fingers as he spoke.

Jason looked at his fedora now sitting on the coffee table. He had tossed the worn out hat beside him as it now looked unwearable, as well with he just needed to rest his head.

"How come you're not pissed off, though? You know if she wins, I will be the cause of us becoming homeless." Jason looked up again.

Junior sighed before he turned to his left, placing his legs up as he did so. "Jason, as much as I know you're responsible for the whole court issue, I can't bring myself to hate you. Like I said, I actually hated Sperg. In fact, if I had the courage like you, I would actually do the EXACT same thing you did to him."

Jason felt a bit of happiness and sadness mix together, but his eyes soon began to start being large and watery. This made his brother sad.

"Come on, Jason, don't cry."

"But I disobeyed mom yet again. I'll now never get along with her no matter how hard I try because of it. All she wants now is to have me rid of this place, nothing left at all. I'll just be some sort of...freak-" Jason blurted out.

Junior rose up, he muttered the word of anger... _freak._ "Don't you dare say that, Jason! You know that's not true. Don't let whatever mom says to you make you look bad. You're like me, you're not some sort of person that shouldn't be around all because of his actions. I know you're a friendly person, you're not what Mom thinks of you. I'll make sure you're remembered that way, nobody will dare say that to you without meeting my or father's tentacles."

But Jason still started crying. It was good that his brother was giving him wisdom, but that didn't excuse for what he had done. He didn't want to think of this court issue, but now he knew that wasn't something he could avoid. If he was found guilty, he would be recieving a large sentence in prison and cause his family to be homeless. If they found him not guilty, he could get off free, but not without some talking and a way to not cause fights all because of a pain he suffered.

He had only started for a few seconds, before a pair of arms gently wrapped him up, and his eyes were above the shoulder of his brother.

"Settle down, Jason, settle down." Junior whispered.

Saturday, 2:30pm, July 27th...

To the surprise of Sis and Sperg's Mom, the family had won the case. The FBI Investigators examined evidence combined with the witness reports from Jason, Billy and Junior himself, as well with the remains of Sperg to find that Jason never killed Sperg, and was mostly fighting in self defense, along with fingerprints on Jason's head showing that Sperg forced him somewhere (which Jason pointed out was water.)

So as a result, Sperg's mother lost, and angry about it, she moved away. One beautiful lady gone.

The trial lasted for two days, which in all time, was very short. But because of the overwhelming evidence, it didn't take long at all.

Sadly, this only became for the worse...Sis was beyond angry.

"I can't believe she lost! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE WIN?!"

Nergal once again breathed heavily. "Because the evidence against her son was too strong to fight against Jason, Sis."

"Evidence, EVIDENCE, Evidence! All because of goddamn evidence, she lost! Jason flat out attacked him, and he wins because he didn't kill him?!"

"I get it he shouldn't have fought him, Sis, but that's no excuse that Sperg caused the fights, and he got critically injured before dying of his wrongdoing. Especially when Jason once tried to walk away, and Sperg kicked him in the testicles."

Sis just sighed. She knew her husband was correct, and it she didn't have much of an argument to say.

"That's true, Nergal. But what can we do?"

"How about we ground Jason for the rest of the week? He knows that the need to fight was wrong, even if he dislikes Sperg."

"Yes, I guess." Something in Sis told her she had to move on from Jason having a different mother, as that just showed jealousy. She calmed down and hugged her husband.

It didn't matter if they argued, she still **loved** him.

(A/N: I'm sorry that very little detail was placed into this part of the chapter, but something told me Jason and his family, despite some hardships, were going to win because Sperg started the fights, and he always died by his wrongdoing, not by Jason at all. When other investigations occur later on, I won't let this happen again.)

An barn owl flew over the town of Endsville as it slowly looked for an area to look underneath the town for an entrance to its destination. It flew from numerous places, and was extremely thirsty to the point if it didn't find its location in the next hour, it would just have to leave. After all, this wasn't any type of letter it was delivering either.

It flew over the sky as it looked around and around the sky, still not seeing the area it needed to go, making it believe that this was just some sort of trick. Why did it have to believe some wizards were living in a town of America?

Unexpectedly, it saw a crack in the ground, although it was being called off so construction workers could simply fix it. "Alright everyone, nothing to worry about. Nergal and his family just live under there, nothing evil will come out." a police officer assured, somehow knowing today would be the Boogeyman's day off.

Upon hearing Nergal's name, the barn owl dove into the hole, with it going to fast no one even noticed it was there.

The barn owl, who could easily see through the dark, traveled deeper and deeper into the cave. It was a very long patrol, and judging from the ground, a car had drove right into it. As it kept on going, a bright light got brighter and brighter, with the color of red being the only thing of the light anyone could see. If it meant death, then the barn owl would do it, as long as the person got their mail.

The barn owl soon got out of the cave, and now into the Center of the Earth. With it finally reaching the area at last, it flew down towards the doors of the home beside the area of lava, until it opened its feet and a few letters fell out, and into the mailbox that was attached to the left side of the entrance. It then hooted, and went back to where it entered.

Inside the home, Jason was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a sci-fi book. He was now calmed down, as he sipped at his lemonade-filled cup. He was very calm now, as the actions of what he'd done were now off his head, as well with now he didn't have someone who could anger him. 'I'm lucky that I won, or else I'd be in jail for life.' he thought, as he flipped the next page in the book.

"Jason, can you get the mail please?" Nergal's voice beamed from the kitchen towards his son, and Jason snapped for a second.

"What?"

"Go get the mail, son."

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm trying to relax from my brother-in-law mentioning the case repeatedly despite my protests."

"Oh. Well, okay, I'll go get it." Last Friday, Billy and his family wanted to know what happened at the courtroom. Jason, Junior, and Nergal refused to answer, as well with Sis. Harold sadly asked too much, that Nergal demanded that he and his parents left, so right at 6 in the morning, Billy, Harold and Gladys were gone, allowing some much needed silence to occur into the house. Junior and Jason didn't leave home, and wouldn't start going to visit until the week was over, as they didn't want to think of the case anymore.

Jason walked out through the door, and approached the mailbox. Using his tentacles, he pulled all envelopes out, before he retracted his tentacles and catched all of them and walked back into the house.

He started flipping through the letters. The first one had a blue stamp, indicating that it was just a bill. The second letter was a letter coming from Gladys. 'So Gladys actually wrote to her brother or sister-in-law? Huh, I guess that's cool.' He scrolled through 2 more letters until the 5th one got his attention.

 _Mr. Jason Nergal_

 _The Underworld_

 _Toadblatt's School of Sorcery_

Jason widened his eyes at the letter that was written in purple ink. He, Jason, had been accepted by a certain school, even though many didn't know about him. But regardless, he was amazed. A school of sorcery has accepted him into their school, he'd learn some epic stuff in this place!

He proceeded to walk up to the kitchen when he accidentally dropped the letters. 'Damn.', he plucked them all up until he reached the last one. This letter was also from Toadblatt's, but instead had Junior's name on it. 'Wow.' he thought, 'Both Junior and I can go?' he smiled a huge open mouth smile, he was impressed with how a school of magic actually accepted him and his brother into a world filled with magic.

He continued walking to the kitchen, when he gave Nergal most of the 4 letters. He then walked towards Junior, who was reading a book and snacking on a small bowl of jellybeans, and plopped the letter in front of him as well.

Nergal placed the bill aside, then peeled Glady's letter open. "Oh, Glady's is asking for an apology dinner? _Lovely_ , although I wish I could just kick her husband."

Upon hearing the letter being plopped onto his side, Junior looked up from his book and looked at Jason. He nodded. Junior put his book aside and saw the letter for him sitting on the tablecot.

"So somebody has written to us? Hmm." Junior opened the letter and started reading. Jason did the same.

 _Dear, Mr. Jason_

 _We're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (as long as you're not in Weaselthorpe.). You will be arrive upon a specific bus that leads towards the school at 7:30am._

 _The term begins on August 29th. We await your return letter no later than August 1st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dean Toadblatt_

 _Headmaster of Toadblatt's_

He read all of this out loud, which his father obviously heard.

Nergal looked up from the third and final bill. "Toadblatt's is having a school-year program? Last time I heard, it was summer-long."

Junior just shrugged. "Perhaps they want to try it a little differently. What could hurt afterall?"

Nergal could only nod in agreement with his son. "When does it start?"

"August 29th."

"That's a little early."

"That's the way they work, Pop." Jason yawned.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that can't be criticized about." Nergal sipped at his orange juice that he recently made, before he sat up from his seat.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"It says a bus for it will come at 7:30 in the morning."

"Well, that's good, it's not bright and early like most days."

An old feeling dug into Jason. He suddenly frowned. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Do you think that if we lost the case, I'd be kicked out and be forced to live with those monsters?"

Nergal blinked, the family was moving on from the court case, but no one spoke about it until now. "Well, I would be angry, but I wouldn't force you to leave, that's something I wouldn't and couldn't do. Why?"

"I d-d-don't know, some weird feeling kicked into me, and I feel like I should be going elsewhere rather than here. I don't know, it just popped out of nowhere."

Jason then suddenly felt something weird going on in his head. He clutched his scar as he fell on all fours and crunched his teeth really hard together. "I know you're alive!" a very sinister, snake-like and evil voice said, "I can rip you...tear you...Harry Potter." That was the last thing Jason heard before he blacked out.

A/N: Quick chapter, but I couldn't think of much else going on here. I apologize if this chapter gets criticism for the lack of detail in the court, I mostly felt that this wasn't a fully needed detail in the end because the evidence against Sperg was strong, and in reality, having to become homeless would be something you guys would hate and feel sad for.

Don't let the conversation between Sis and Nergal fool you, she's still a villain! She's may be the serial killer, but at the same time I feel like she should be an associate. Keep on leaving your character idea for the serial killer, take them from personality, like a death eater, Peter Pettigrew, Boogey, anybody, because I'm still having doubts on the exact character for the killer.

Finally, there will be a timeskip in the next chapter by a week and a day for Jason's(Harry) 4th birthday, so prepare for that before I start another with the first day of Toadblatt's and get the show on the road.

Review, Follow, and I'll see you all next time!

P.S.: Guys, I'm sorry for not following the schedule like I said I would. I ended up having either schoolwork to do, or else being lazy and choosing not to continue the chapter. I might also have to scrap the update time, because I constantly take breaks during production of another chapter to make sure it's good, makes sense, and stays afloat like a strong boat on a calm, rivershore.


	20. Chapter 17 The Three Events

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 17

The Three Surprises

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived, the only story that's stacked beside a Naruto story(seriously, what's up with so many stories of that goddamn character, he's not the messiah!). Anyway, Although I said this was going to be a week like timeskip, I'm going to make that once the birthday of Jason is out of the way, it will be the beginning towards school time, as I have grown tired of the summer break, and I'm already three weeks into school.

Finally, expect tensions between Jason and Nigel. The real character vs the parody character, who will win?

Oh well, just kick back and enjoy.

Same day, 2:35pm...

Jason laid unconscious for only about 5 minutes before he apparently woke up in the kitchen, remembering that he blacked out for no apparent reason. His blackout was something he couldn't explain, as after only a short time of being almost in a dead state, he opened his eyes after feeling a wet breeze across his face. He shook his head, and slowly opened his eyes.

Jason couldn't see a thing, everything looked blurry and awful, and there was a black figure that was slowly coming up towards him. Jason's gut told him not to fear, but this was also clashing with his feeling TO be afraid. Eventually, he gave into his feeling, and prepared for pain, closing his eyes as he waited.

While the figure got closer, it didn't attack Jason, instead it backed off. Jason opened his eyes again, and looked to see the black figure was just his father, Nergal. Apparently, he had put his glasses on for him.

"What? What just happened?" he said in a dry, yet energy filled voice.

"Jason, you went unconscious after you felt a pain in your head." his father answered. "I took your glasses off so I could throw this." he held up a small glass, as a drop of water escaped from the entrance and dripped onto the floor.

Jason then turned to look at his sides. He was sitting on the floor below the kitchen sink, as he looked at his father above him. "How come you didn't call the hospital or something?"

"No need, I used my tentacles as defibrillators, before I could get you in a knocked out state, in which I switched to water. Kind of saved the call, and a ton of money if I say myself." Jason nodded, he had to admit, using tentacles to both hurt and revive someone was a very interesting trick.

Nergal then took Jason's hand, and pulled him up. "What caused you to pass out anyway?"

Jason moaned as he stood up onto the kitchen carpet. "My scar caused me some ridiculous pain on my head, and as it got worse, I heard a voice."

"What did the voice say?" Nergal looked as if he was dreaming.

"It sort of went like this..."as he repeated the words he heard, his voice became extremely deep, and very evil sounding. "I know you're alive! I can rip you...tear you...Harry Potter."

Nergal looked frightened. Someone besides the school bully ACTUALLY wanted to hurt his son. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No, dad."

"Is he alright, pop?"

Nergal and Jason looked to the right to see Junior standing there with a worried look. Nergal gave the okay symbol with his hand, and Junior smiled at that.

He turned back to Jason. "Now that you two are magical, I believe that we will need to get your supplies, as it will be starting early, correct?"

"Yes, dad." Jason said.

"Shouldn't that wait?" Junior asked.

Nergal shrugged. "It could, but I like to get things out of the way first. And besides, we won't have to worry about it after a certain someone's birthday." he winked at Jason and poked him with his shoulder. Jason just smiled, although he did blush.

Junior then noticed the newspaper. He walked towards the table and picked it up. Within a few minutes of reading, his face became whiter than a person who lost all of their blood.

"What's wrong, Junior?" Nergal could see a look of shock on his eldest son.

Junior then slowly walked towards Jason, before he handed him the paper. Jason took it gently, as he felt any fast moment would just cause his brother to just fall straight onto his ass. He neatly folded it before he began to read. The story that interested him was in the bottom right-hand corner.

 **Random hybrid of an animal appears in Endsville**.

 _ **In a stunning turn of events, a random creature that would never exist in all eternity has randomly vanished out of thin air, which apparently before the second time in a row, was considered to be a prank and not something serious at all. But with it appearing again, we now know this wasn't a joke.**_

 _ **The certain hybrid of a creature was a hybrid between a Eagle and Donkey, and was being watched from former WW2 veteran Patrick Warburton, one of the only two veterans still alive from the war, along with his grandchildren from the family home across town, with multiple other witnesses, with the total of viewers being 27.**_

 _ **The family originally intended to bring down the creature as a threat, but was foiled when a child was seen riding the back of the beast, with his arms wrapped around the creature's neck. Nobody could get a correct identification of the boy, but we do have a drawn image of the child.**_

Jason just looked at the picture with almost dead eyes. The image was nearly accurate on every detail, except for the hair, which viewed it as messy.

 _ **According to the family, they wanted to help the child, but since the old veteran didn't have his cane, he ended up falling straight onto his face.**_

 _ **"Grandpa wanted to save this kid, although the kid didn't look like he wanted to be saved. He seemed to be enjoying the ride on one of the most creepiest things the world could ever see."**_

 _ **The child's status is currently unknown, but judging from it flying around for the third time, no one was riding it. So all we can assume is this child is hiding, maybe living, in a better place. This is Tom Rogers, and more news will be around at 11."**_

A hot syringe of anger entered Jason's mind, and soon enough, he started growling...like a mad dog. While his father peeked over his shoulder, he jerked back once he saw his youngest boy rip the newspaper in half, ran down the stairs, and tossed both halves into the fire, before he ran back upstairs and into the kitchen to get the lighter. But just before he could run back downstairs, Nergal let a tentacle snatch Jason's collar and pull him back.

"Jason! What is going on? No, seriously, what is pissing you off so much?!"

Jason really wished he could avoid this question, because all he wanted to do was just growl, and just watch the newspaper burn because of how mad he was that the people of Endsville treated him like a baby, while also intending to hurt the hippogriff.

"Jason, what is the matter?" Nergal asked in a more calm, and quiet voice, trying to make sure he didn't lose his shit.

Jason then inhaled loudly, like if he didn't breathe within that moment, he would've just choked to death instantly.

"Dad...I was the 'child', who was riding that magical beast. I rode that thing when I first noticed it when it appeared in Irwin's front yard, and I rode it for the first time in life. Then when we were dropped off at the arcade, I rode the beast again. I didn't expect people to notice this stuff, I thought it would be ignored..." Jason started sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Nergal said, hugging him.

"You're not mad?" Jason said, looking at his dad.

"No! There's so much weird stuff in this town like Boogey and The Grim Reaper, that I'm surprised that actually hit part of the top news. Besides, we're demons, what makes a random beast different from us? Nothing. It's about as solid as being afraid of a stone. So what? You're okay with The Grim Reaper, and Dracula, so what's up with a Magical Beast?"

"But won't other towns think that's creepy?"

"Yeah, but that will be because they don't know about the people who live here. So in reality, even if Junior or some other kid was riding the beast, I still wouldn't be bothered. Sure I'd notice, but would that bother me about as much as many others? No."

Jason smiled, although a couple of tears were still on his eyes.

"Oh well, let's get to work on what I said earlier. And the good news? There's no dress code at Toadblatt's, so no need for any robes there, just a good outfit that fits you from top to bottom."

So they went a regular store and got supplies like pens, paper, notebooks, and even some colored pencils based on dinosaurs. That was nice of their dad.

(A/N: Yeah, that sounded pretty dumb to have them go to a regular store for supplies and made short, but the truth is that I don't really see a purpose of telling about school supplies, so just try to ignore this part unless if you don't want any plotholes.)

Wednesday, July 31st, 3:30pm...

If today wasn't a good day, then anybody could go straight to hell. Jason was having a wonderful day, today was his birthday, (technically his 4th because he was born a few years before.) and he was glad to be around for that time. It was much better than when he had a birthday at the Dursleys, because they'd give him shitty presents such as Dudley's hangovers which obviously didn't fit him, followed by a massive beating by his uncle.

Well abuse no more. Jason wasn't abused, he had a blue frosted white cake with flowers, a few gifts such as a Super Nintendo, the entire original Star Wars Trilogy, and even his own stocking, which was from Harold and Gladys, Junior gave the Star Wars Trilogy, and Nergal and Sis gave the Super Nintendo with Mortal Kombat 2 and Super Mario World, all of which Jason enjoyed. Billy also gave him a plastic plate, and also whispered to Jason a little tip. "I'm going to Toadblatt's."

Now was just the time Harold, Gladys and Billy were gone, because they needed to pick up some packages from UPS. Jason however, still sat with his father and brother while Sis just went elsewhere, choosing instead to work on keeping the snake at bay swimming in the lava.

"Did you have a nice day?" Nergal asked, sitting across the table.

"Hell yeah, that was so much better than the last time it was my birthday, especially with my relatives beating me."

Although Nergal glowed angry inside, he showed just a smile on the outside. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice day. It felt good to have some more presents than the previous stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, and now Junior and I now have more fun." Junior blushed at that, although he was glad his brother added him since he didn't feel like he was ignored all because of today.

"You know what? There's something I forgot to do." Nergal then got off his chair and went into the office. He returned with a pencil, a notebook, and with a circle. Once he sat down, he continued sketching. Soon enough, he added color since his tentacles grabbed some crayons.

"Here's a sketch of your mother." Nergal placed the sketch in front of Jason. Nergal was accurate on every detail, the fiery red hair, the emerald green eyes, and the same sweet smile Lily Evans had. "Dang, she's beautiful. I wish I could've met her." Jason said.

Junior looked at the sketch of Lily, and to not be a pervert, gave a small whistle because of how attractive she looked. Jason just looked at his brother with a funny look, then he grabbed a plate, before he tried attacking Junior with it. Junior ducked, but once the plate hit him, it broke in half.

"Haha, got yah." Jason laughed, as he placed the plate back onto the shelf, and to be the top one to trick people into a barrel of laughter.

"Oh yeah, try this?" he unleashed a tentacle with a very fierce look. Jason then crouched as well, afraid of what was going to happen right now.

"Alright, that's enough." Nergal protested, but he caused no end. Junior then placed his tentacle at Jason's head, before what came out was...whipped cream, and then placed it on his face to make a beard.

"Dude." Jason whined, Junior just laughed. "I got your ass tricked."

"Trick this." he then jumped at Junior, and the two slid all the way down the stairs. Although it hurt, the two just laughed once they came down.

"My boys." Nergal looked down with a pleased smile, before he started work on the dishes. "I'm so glad I cooked my own pizza." Remembering the competition between him and Grim when it came to pizza, although that never came out to pass since nobody accepted them to start their own business, especially since some of the employees were children.

Meanwhile...

Malfoy Manor, same time...

Dobby was nervous as he scrubbed the floor of the kitchen. He had to not reveal where he was to his master, or else he'd be forced to be punished. But then again, what could he do? The only equipment he had a saggy sponge, a dirty bucket of water, and a dirty mop. As he worked, he just wondered.

'Why did I go there in the first place?' he wondered. He was traveling England because he was wondering how Harry Potter was dealing at the Dursleys, although he had to be quick about it since his master would discover him missing.

Flashback...

 _Saturday, July 20th, 5:00pm..._

 _Dobby apparated in front of 4 Privet Drive, a neighborhood similar to the suburbs in America, which was available for people who weren't rich, yet not poor. Today was just a cloudy day, yet it didn't seem to rain, which was a nice thing, although it was in the middle of the afternoon, like 5 o'clock?_

 _Not wanting to attract too much attention, he snapped his fingers again. This time he reappeared inside, rather than out, and hid behind the hallway, since it was almost dinner time, he would've gotten a glance of Mr. Harry Potter._

 _Dobby slowly slid beside the budged door, and to his surprise, Mr. Potter wasn't there. Instead, a woman with a horse like neck, and with blonde hair and a bony face was simply cooking dinner, which seemed to be bacon on a frying pan, and just by seeing it fly out, he could tell it's a lot. He licked his lips, all of that food was being cooked, making him wish his master would give him some more food than just soup filled with potatoes, but that was only his imagination._

 _As he saw the woman holding the frying pan walk towards the kitchen table, he managed to hear a walrus-sized man talking with the woman. The man was sitting on the opposite side of the table, although he could see his gut managing to touch the bottom of the table, like a quarter of it at least._

 _"So, did you get rid of the boy and out of our skin?" Dobby heard a female voice say, although he was pretty annoyed upon hearing that._

 _"Yes, Petunia, I've got him gone. He now resides in America, away from us, and with his father." The man himself was smiling, although it looked like the smile of John Wayne Gacy when he was laughing at his own wit._

 _"I thought his father was James, didn't he die?"_

 _"Apparently, his father was not James, he was the son of another man."_

 _"Who, exactly?"_

 _"Some freak, just like him. Some figure who wasn't human."_

 _The woman called Petunia looked moody, but un-surprised. "Ah, I knew it. That boy and his freakiness, it wasn't surprising his father wasn't human, after all, he could just wreck the house."_

 _"Don't worry, Petunia, we won't have to deal with that boy with the rest of our lives."_

 _All of this scared Dobby, he didn't expect the muggles to get rid of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, that would be cruel for all life sake._

 _"Is he in here?" he whispered to himself, and he slowly opened the cupboard._

 _The cupboard was filled with spiders, a bed, some books, and only one light bulb, but no one was seen to be in this room. It was completely empty, almost like no one was here._

 _"No, no!" he snapped his fingers, and he disappeared._

 _"Hey, Petunia, did Dudley open the cupboard again?"_

 _Dobby then went through numerous places, area after area, until he found Harry Potter, he wasn't going to stop. His master was going to hurt him, but this was all he cared about, just finding him and seeing if he was alright._

 _It wasn't until he finally entered Endsville that he found Harry Potter, and to his surprise, he wasn't The Boy-Who-Lived, it was just a half-demon named Jason, who nobody in the Wizarding World knew. It was like Harry Potter was erased from existence, or NEVER existed to begin with._

 _Flashback End..._

"Harry Potter's gone, Harry Potter's gone..." he muttered to himself, totally unaware that he had stopped scrubbing.

It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy entered that Dobby stood up straight with the sponge in hand.

Lucius looked at the floor. It still needed to be clean, even for small spots in the area, although only a small area in the back needed to be worried about.

But Lucius was no gentleman, even if something was minor. This man with shoulder-length blonde hair, and eyes the color of grey just looked annoyed with hot anger. "Dobby, you've forgot A SPOT!" Lucius yelled so loud at the last part, the whole Manor could've collapsed.

Dobby raised his arms in fear. "Dobby's sorry sir, honestly."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he threw Dobby at a bunch of drawers that were hanging below the kitchen sink, injuring the poor elf in the process.

Dobby slowly stood up, although it took at least 10 seconds because of how hurt he was. "Sorry, sir, Dobby was trying not to think of Harry Potter, sir."

Lucius' eyes that were now red, slowly retreated to their ordinary gray. "Ah, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, kind of a bastard child because he killed the Dark Lord. Oh whatever, his parents suffered a sticky end, so will he."

"Even if he's not a Potter, sir?"

"Yes, even if he-" he paused, before lifted a brow. "Wait a minute, Dobby. How do you know Harry Potter isn't a Potter? Where's your proof?"

Dobby, not wanting to upset his master, gulped. "Well, y-you see sir...while you were gone, I w-w-went looking for Harry Potter s-since h-he w-wasn't present within the home of his relatives, e-even t-though the last time anyone saw him w-was when he was a toddler, sir. I-I later found him living in America, and he explained t-to me he was half-demon, especially since he sprouted out tentacles sir, even for when he restrained me from punishing myself. He also p-pointed out that James Potter was only his stepfather, sir. And h-h-he goes by the instead name of Jason, sir."

Lucius put his bare hand to his chin. "Hmm, perhaps he's going to Hogwarts, is that correct?"

Dobby shook his head. "No, sir, there wasn't a letter."

Lucius took his hand off. "Well then, Dobby, I have high feelings that" he used his fingers as quotes, "'Jason', will be attending some sort of Wizarding School. If he is, I want you to be sure he doesn't arrive there until for a few more years. I have strong beliefs that Voldemort is not dead, and he's actually missing."

"How can you be so sure, sir?"

"I have my ways, Dobby. Now go punish yourself for not cleaning up."

"Yes sir." he then stood up and started banging his head at the door of the drawer.

Lucius walked away as he thought of his collected words. Harry Potter wasn't a Potter, and much older? If they found The Dark Lord by now, this would be the arrival of Christmas by now. No need to worry though, he knew Dobby would sabotage his way towards learning school.

A/N: And that ends the chapter. Lucius has too much overconfidence, doesn't he?

I originally titled this "Jason's Birthday", but I chose to have it changed since there were three things I felt like needed to be taken care of.

Also, don't take the whole newspaper clipping lightly, there will be more surprises for the Muggle world.

Finally, Toadblatt's will begin next chapter, so make sure your hype doesn't become bigger than your own height, just check.

Anyway, please follow, favorite, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Have a nice day!


	21. Chapter 18 Dumbledore

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 18

The Shocking Discovery, and "$100 Dollar Bill yall"

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers! I've now opened up two polls on my page so you guys can now make your choice of who should be the serial killer and if I should have Jason (Harry), Nergal Junior, and Irwin as the new golden trio. Whatever you choose, is up to you.

I apologize if you guys don't get Toadblatt's yet despite my promise, the truth is that I remembered Arabella Figg from Harry Potter, and I felt like I just cut her out of the story completely, which wouldn't do very well because she's technically a spy who lives near Harry, and whom she watched over during the 80s, and 90s, so she'll play a major or supporting role in this chapter.

Finally, do you guys like rap? Well, if your answer is "yes", then you're in luck, because I'll be having some awesome rap lyrics be reminded to you this chapter.

Anyway, enjoy!

Thursday, August 1st, 7:30am...

Arabella Figg brushed one of her many cats as she hummed quietly towards the quietness that filled her home. This was the third time one of her cats had been shedding fur, and she made sure that this time, if one of them shed, she'd get most of it in the trash instead of the floor collecting it for her.

"This is very, very odd. The Dursleys have gone on vacation for at least a week, and yet Harry isn't here."

Arabella had commonly had to take care of Harry whenever the Dursleys went on vacation, as they obviously despised him with a passion because they feared he'd go suffer accidental magic. She made sure that Harry didn't like the time with her, as she feared that the Dursleys would prevent her from seeing him afterwards.

Strangely though, the Dursleys went on vacation this time, but Harry wasn't delivered to her home. He didn't show up at all, he was just not coming.

' _Where could he be?'_ she wondered, _'Did they decide to keep him in the cupboard full time?'_

She feared a little that the job she had for the Order of The Phoenix would be something she'd have to lose, as this was somewhat easy work for her, yet her purpose was gone. The last time she saw Harry was when his uncle dragged him to the car and it drove away. Two days later, the car returned and Vernon got out, but Harry didn't.

Arabella believed that the reason she didn't see Harry was because his uncle likely would get him out later, or else Harry just stayed there for a few minutes before entering the house. But now, she was convinced that Harry was gone, as that was almost 2 MONTHS since she last saw him.

' _Where is he? He should be here by now._ ' Becoming nervous, she stood up from her chair, while she carefully held the cat she was brushing. She placed the cat down and walked towards her desk and sat down. Then she pulled out a piece of paper, and took her quill out of the inkwell to start writing.

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I hate to inform you of this, but I am beginning to have some belief that Harry Potter has gone missing._

 _The Dursleys have went on vacation on July 29th, and they're not returning until next sunday. Now usually this would mean Harry would be under my care, yet when they went on vacation, Harry wasn't dropped off. I think before the Dursleys that Harry had run away or else was put up for adoption._

 _The last time I saw him was the week before the summer for muggles would begin. He was being dragged into his uncle's car and shoved in the back seat. The car Vernon Dursley drove didn't return until 2 days after it left, and when it did, Vernon was the only one who exited the vehicle, Harry never came out. I thought at first he hesitated, but I started to begin believing that he is gone since the Dursleys kept no contact with me, and not once did they ask if they could have me watch Harry, especially for when the family left the house multiple times. I thought at first that they were punishing him and keeping him locked under the cupboard, but I can believe now that he no longer is there._

 _If Harry is indeed missing, Albus, I ask you to help launch a search party throughout England. If he doesn't return to his relatives, the blood ward will no longer stay alive like you said._

 _Please, Albus, I'll need your help._

 _Sincerely, Arabella Figg_

Once she finished writing the letter, she went into the back and pulled out an envelope, before she brought it back to her desk and folded the written letter in half to stuff it in the envelope.

She then made a whistle, which summoned a barn owl. "Get this delivered to Albus Dumbledore, stat." The owl hooted before it snatched the letter and took off.

Later...

Hogwarts, 8:30am...

Albus Dumbledore was sucking on a lemon drop he popped into his mouth while he sat at his chair in his office. It was a very quiet day, and he had to prepare when the new students arrived at the beginning of September. These would include Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and many other students who would be given a random house at the beginning. The student he had his hopes the most however, was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, that name just gave a flash of positive images come across his head. The Boy-Who-Lived, who would be under his grandfather persona, and have him dislike muggles, would honor him as the parent he never had, and would simply do whatever he could to defeat Lord Voldemort. Besides that, he would have Harry on his own, if rumors and hate was delivered to him, it would go, no matter how much it angered him.

As he sat there daydreaming about the future, there was a loud tap on his window. ***TAP, TAP, TAP***

"Who is there?" he replied in a sudden daze.

The window flung open, almost hitting the ceiling, as a barn owl flew straight into Dumbledore's office. It flew halfway across until it dropped a letter right in front of him. Once the letter was dropped, the owl turned around and flew back through the window.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting mail today." He picked up the letter to read the front of the envelope.

 **Mr. Albus Dumbledore**

 **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain**

"Let's see what's inside." He turned the envelope around and opened it via the pin. He gently tugged the letter out, unfolded it, and started reading.

One Letter Later...

If Kylo Ren's anger was considered insane, then Dumbledore would make him look like Macbeth.

Immediately after reading the letter the first time, Albus just dropped it in a state of disbelief, like if Lucius Malfoy stopped working for the Death Eaters. This couldn't be, this wasn't supposed to happen, never.

He picked the letter up again and re-read it 3 times. As each read passed, he would become less and less in disbelief, and more into the point where he could just brink his sanity. Eventually, after 4 reads in a row, his left eyelid squinted.

"No, no."Dumbledore sat for nearly 3 seconds paralyzed from what he read, how could Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, just totally disappear without any trace at all?

Immediately after those 3 seconds of silence, he held the letter with both of his hands, and moved them to the top. Like if he tore a poster off the wall, the letter simply tore in half completely. He continued tearing the letter apart until there was nothing left but little shreds sitting on his desk. "NOOOO!" He stood up from his desk, and threw the glove sitting on his desk straight onto the floor. The top of the globe broke off, and Fawkes quickly flew off his usual sitting position and at the window where letters would usually come from.

Dumbledore unleashed even more as he kicked his desk, causing the object to fall sideways and at a bookshelf, slipping books and papers in the process. He went towards his chair to pick it up, and he whacked it against the candlesticks, which fell onto the floor and started catching the carpet on fire as the chair just shattered against the balcony.

Dumbledore picked up his desk, before he started whacking the bookshelves with it. Books continuously fell from their spots, while very few stayed on the shelves. Those that touched the ground would be stepped on and caught on fire with the candlesticks.

Dumbledore climbed up a bookcase and pulled the sorting hat from its usual sitting area, before he also tossed it in the fire.

Dumbledore let out a massive roar, which would make a good competition between him and Godzilla. It wasn't until he stopped that the old man started cleaning up the mess.

Before anyone could guess, the office was now back to the way it was, but some of the books had to be discarded, as well with the remains of the letter Arabella Figg sent him.

There was no noise going on in Dumbledore's office for 5 minutes, before a loud bang on the door drove him out of his silence.

"Come in." he said in another daze.

An old woman who appeared to be in her 60s, who had black hair, and a green dress, entered the room. Her name was Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus, what is going on? In the past five minutes, the whole staff in the castle heard massive roars and banging coming straight from your office." She started.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, before he re-entered his grandfather persona. "I am very sorry, Minerva, I was just letting my anger out when I was given a letter by Arabella Figg which she believes that Harry Potter was missing." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall's face turned stone cold. "What did it say?"

Dumbledore went to his trash can that was hiding underneath his desk, and pulled out all of the shredded pieces of paper sitting in it. "Reparo.", he casted. The torn up letter in a matter of minutes fused back together good as new. He then handed the parchment paper to McGonagall.

Upon finishing, she herself was in a bit of shock. "Albus, what does this mean?"

"It means that we will have to look around England, and perhaps further, for Harry. He is our only hope that we have to bring down The Dark Lord once and for all."

Minerva however, looked angry. "Albus, if we don't find Harry by the end of the next semester, I'm afraid the school will be closed."

"What?" Dumbledore looked at McGonagall in a face of 'WTF?'. "I don't care how long it takes to find him, we will not stop until he is successfully returned to his relatives. Petunia is the only member of Harry's family that will make sure that he is protected."

"Could he just be actually just be hiding in the cupboard or else taken with them?" Minerva stuttered.

"Perhaps, but we have to be certain. Arabella wouldn't write to me if she wasn't sure that this would be possible."

Dumbledore and McGonagall than apparated towards 4 Privet Drive, and began to turn the place upside down. They searched from top to bottom, the cupbaord, the upstairs compartment, even cabinets for a note, any detection of Harry anywhere.

But in the end, the duo found nothing of Harry at all.

Upon leaving the house, Dumbledore was about to let out his fury again until McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't risk it Albus, you'll get us in trouble."

Dumbledore once again took a deep breath, although it was a very angered filled one. "We're going to have to find him or complete this war without him, then. I'll have others look for him in England, Scotland, America, and Brazil."

The two then disappeared.

Endsville, USA.

August 15th, 3:45pm...

In Irwin's house, Junior and Jason were hanging out with Billy and Mandy one more time before they would have to start getting their supplies as well. Today, Iriwn surprisingly had gotten some sort of music game which wasn't karoke, but instead some random music compartment in which people could sing towards certain songs.

"Are you sure you wanna try this, yo? I don't know if that'll work." Irwin asked.

"Yeah, I'm certain, after all, I think rap is awesome."

"Okay, but make sure this is what you want, and not something stupid."

"Sure thing." Jason said, picking up the microphone.

"What song will you be singing?" Junior asked.

"$100 dollar bill y'all." Jason responded.

Soon enough, the game flickered on, and the lyrics began to appear.

 **"** **Get numbers, get names. Big dangs, head hunters get brains. Big fangs, give niggas shit stains, the shit name, and don't you forget me."**

"Wow, for such a little boy, you certainly have some skills in rap." Grim commented, impressed with the skill Jason had.

" **Ice Cube mothafucka, next to me you a test-tube mothafucka, we kinda rude mothafucka, get to close and"** he slammed his fist into his palm as he continued, " **Fucka, Fucka, Fucka."**

"Ooooohhhh." Junior said in a laughing matter.

 **" Got a $100 dollar bill y'all, I'm about to spend this bitch, I spend this bitch. Got a $100 dollar bill y'all, I'm about to spend this bitch, I spend this bitch."** Jason concluded.

Junior clapped at what work his brother had done, he was amazed by how well his brother could rap, especially since he did it just as good as Daniel Radcliffe, and was just pleased to see the result.

Billy was snoring, but then again, Grim did tell him not to overgo energy drinks, which he didn't listen of course.

Mandy just clapped slowly, although she still looked disinterested, like she always did.

"Wow, yo, you were like a rap god." Irwin applauded. "You should be a rapper when you become older."

"I might, I might."

August 29th, 7:25am...

Junior and Jason stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come so they could get their passes towards the driver and get to their location. They were dressed in their common atire, although Jason held his fedora, which thankfully was repaired when he returned to the store. The hat thankfully didn't receive a big tear in the middle, or else it would be considered done.

Junior then checked his watch. "Shouldn't they be here by now? It's almost 5 minutes before the bus will come."

"Nah, it's more than likely they'll appear after it comes because of Chris Farley." The brothers laughed.

Irwin then whistled, as he randomly appeared behind the brothers. "Whoa, how did you get here?"

"I just turned into a bat and flew over here, yo. Better than having to walk."

"I guess I can agree in that." Jason responded.

There was a long silence while the 3 minutes passed.

Junior checked his watch again. "Where the fuck are they? The bus will be here any moment now."

The three then heard someone struggling as they turned to the right to see Billy being dragged out by Grim and Mandy towards the bus stop.

"Must eat more Chocolate Sailors." Billy demanded.

"No, Billy, I told you repeatedly to eat your toast with bacon, but you kept on eating goddamn sweets." Grim argued.

"Chocolate Sailors are awesome."

"But they'll cause you to throw up to death." Mandy replied.

Billy just held onto the front step of his house with all his might. "Come on, Billy. We're going to Toadblatt's for a school semester."

Billy at first didn't hear, but then immediately rose up. "Yay!" he paused, "Wait a minute, wasn't Toadblatt's supposed to be summer school?"

"Yes, but Toadblatt himself wants to try serving the semester during the school year so he could get more votes towards being a great magical school."

Eventually, Grim pulled Billy off the step and onto his shoulders, although he grunted as he and Mandy skiddled to the bus stop.

The bus finally arrived, although it was a couple minutes early. "Greetings," the male bus driver stated, "where will you 5 be going?" The 4 kids presented their Toadblatt passes. "Alright, well then, let's go."

The gang got onto the bus, before it started to drive off.

"Ah, my boys are going up so fast." Nergal said as he watched the bus drive away while he was viewing it through his camera view. "I'll be amazed at how well they'll do. Just remember boys, make sure to have some friends." he said cheerfully.

A/N: Yes, the part with Jason and the gang was rushed, but I wanted to get this out of the way before Toadblatt's starts to come. Disappointing, but still something because I wanted to make sure no character was completely cut.

Also, the wizards that were sent to look for Jason (Harry) started off in New York since that is where the Magical Congress of the United States is. New York, how much we hate the fact you have everything.

Anyway, please review, and I'll see you next time.


	22. Chapter 19 Toadblatt's

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 19

Toadblatt's School of Sorcery

A/N: So alas, we've finally made it to Toadblatts, the main area where the brothers will be attending for the year. If you guys are interested, I could have a part in which Junior, Jason, and Irwin (to make the golden trio) go towards Hogwarts at some point, so leave your thoughts on that.

Also, PikaMew, I'm finally glad the reviews you posted are now present, as any review that's supposed to be here will now be represented as happiness.

Finally readers, there will be some foreshadowing. This will occur at the start of the chapter, so don't get confused once it comes.

Anyway, let's get started.

Same day, 7:30am...

Jason looked out the window as he saw the last batch of students get on the bus. The bus had stopped about 7 times, and this would be the last one before the 20 minute drive towards Toadblatt's, the school of Sorcery in America.

Today was going to be his first day there, although he wondered why he was going to a school that more than likely didn't teach stuff like arithmetic, or even reading, but he could tell they at least knew what they were doing.

To say the least, it was odd for him to even start thinking about why a muggle bus was taking them to somewhere magical, but he loved muggles now that he was free from the Dursleys, and it was possibly a way they found it to work.

He looked at Junior to his left, who was twiddling with his phone on the same seat he was on.

"I'm gonna take a nap while we get there. Can you wake me up when we arrive?" he asked.

Junior turned only his head. "Sure." he said, and he went back to his phone.

Without anymore interruptions, Jason yawned, before he slumped next to the window.

At first in Jason's mind, it was pitch black, like the darkness anyone would see once they passed away. But this wasn't any sort of pitch black, as it somewhat seemed to have a little bit of light, almost like it was slowly but surely dawn.

He opened his eyes again, but he immediately regretted that decision once he did. There, standing in front of him, were figures in black.

He turned around, and saw that a whole group of them were surrounding him in a circle, almost like they were going to kill him once they finally were in arms range. They all revealed their faces to be nothing other than random sorts of folks who were either evil, creepy, or deranged. Regardless, they were just not friendly.

He looked down for the first time, and saw that he was much taller, like 5'5, making him at least 17 years old. 'How did I become a teenager already? It's only been a few minutes.'

He decided that it was just probably accidental magic, and shut his eyes to concentrate and transform back. But just when something was about to happen, it became unbearable.

Some of the people who were watching him were laughing at what he did. He could hear their muttered speech as they whispered.

 _"Was Potter trying to fart?"_

 _"Epic fail!"_

 _"This must be his last actions."_

"Harry Potter" Jason heard, and he turned forward to see a very creepy man. He was extremely pale, had evil red eyes, had no nose, and had long fingernails, combined with him dawning some sort of magic robe.

The man held his right arm up in the air, and from the bit of light, Jason could see that it was just a stick. 'He's gonna kill me a stick? Please.' He laughed at his own wit, but this confused and angered the man in front of him.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY POTTER?! WELL JUST FOR THAT, I'LL END YOU!" the man roared, and immediately began his chant. "Avada Kedavra!" A green pulse of energy emerged from the end of the stick he was holding, and it shot Jason straight into the chest. Jason simply fell on the ground as he felt himself burning on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Jason screamed awake from the nightmare he had seen.

The massive scream made Junior jump, and he dropped his phone. "Jesus, Jason, what's the matter?"

Jason breathed in for several minutes, before he could continue. "Junior, I just had a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Well, I saw 17 in a forest in the middle of the night, and some creepy ass man said some sort of chant and he killed me. H-he had no nose, just nostrils, had no hair, and he was paler than death himself."

Grim overheard the conversation. "I am the Grim Reaper, no one is paler than me."

"Well he was." Jason replied.

Grim just gave a stubborn look.

The bus screeched to a halt.

"What the? It's only been a few minutes." Jason hollered.

"Actually, it's been 20 minutes. You were asleep for a majority of the time." Junior pointed out.

"I know that." Jason grunted.

"No you didn't." Junior teased.

Jason just moaned.

All of the students on the bus, which was parked outside the castle, were given their luggage that was kept in a secret compartment of the bus, and walked into the entrance of the school.

The castle while they walked appeared to be a massive castle with mostly blue paint, although some red pinkish color appeared to be involved as well. It also appeared to be at least 4 stories tall.

The group finally walked into the first floor to see a woman with blonde hair, pink lipstick, an orange shirt with a lime green skirt, and with a very large ass.

"Greetings students, I'm Miss Largebottom, the attendance lady of Toadblatt's School of Sorcery. In a few moments, I will contact Toadblatt and you will walk upstairs to be given a random house."

'I wonder what those houses will be.' Jason thought.

"They are Weaselthorpe, Puff Pie, SmartButthole, and Gunderstank. Your goal in here besides completing your homework will be to win the House Cup. Although it'll be anyone but Weaselthorpe, seeing as how the Headmaster hates them. Go well in your classes, be on time, and conduct excellent work, and you'll gain points. Do things like bullying, fighting, and sloppy work, and you will lose points. Now that's settled, I will call up Dean Toadblatt. When he grants permission to let you up, don't bother taking your bags with you. The house elves of this school will take care of them once you enter a specific house." She then pressed her button onto a mic that was attached to her desk, although her butt was so big it looked like any minute the chair she was sitting in was about to break.

"What is it, Miss. Largebottom?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Toadblatt. The new students for the new school year have arrived. It seems to be a massive success, as there's at least 100 people in here and more outside the door."

The voice over the speaker groaned. "Send them in." he said in a repressed fierce voice.

The group of children then took the stairs all the way up until the final floor of the castle.

"God, what is up with magic folks and their lust for massive story buildings? It's like they jerk off to that." Jason complained.

"Well, they all have to be separate and not have the teachers interrupt each other." Junior responded.

It took almost 30 minutes, but the children finally reached the top of the castle. The boy that was leading the line opened the door, and held it for the other students. All of them barged in, crushing the boy as the door made its impression on him.

Soon, the office was filled with all of the kids, including the injured boy who now looked like Freddy Krueger if he took a de-aging potion. Once everyone was inside, the door slammed behind them, and everyone gasped.

The office chair that was sitting behind the desk at the way back spun around to reveal a humanoid frog. He had big pink lips, an arsenal of white teeth, wore a pointed hat with stars on them, and was wearing a purple robe. "Welcome to the Toadblatt's School of Sorcery. I am Dean Toadblatt." The frog introduced himself in a energetic and happy manner.

Billy, who apparently forgot to use the toilet, rose his hand up.

"For through these hollered halls, pass the greatest witches, warlocks, and wizards the war has even known. Why, oh never oh never a wiz there was."

"That's what your mom said last night." Jason joked while Billy held his hand up. Junior and Irwin, along with several of the students on the other hand, put their hands to their mouths, trying to prevent laughs from escaping their mouths.

"I did your mother good, buster." Toadblatt bolted, trying to find a way to roast Jason.

"My mom's a bomb, because your defenders are all just mobs." Most of the students either laughed or went "OOOOOAAAAHHHH!"

This however was suddenly silenced when they heard a person vomiting loudly. Everyone turned their heads to the noise.

"EWW!" one of the girls screamed, "Billy just barfed on the floor."

"No fear, no fear." Toadblatt reassured. He pulled out a wand, and zapped the pile of vomit with it. The vomit disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace with even a visible poke.

"Now, it's time to put on the squid hat." Toadblatt then pointed his finger to his left to show a pink squid with human eyes, a human mouth, and even with a pair of human hands.

" _Oh I'm slimey, I'm ugly, and I do, but I'll tell you where you can go. Put on your squid hat, baby!_ " The squid sang, before Toadblatt grabbed him from his head and pulled him off the stool he sat on.

All of the students, except for Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Junior and Jason celebrated. Mandy just looked angry as always, Grim just clapped with a grim look, Irwin fiddled with his phone, Junior patiently waited, while Jason wondered why the squid sounded so much like Weird 'Al' Yankovic. Maybe they put his brain in the head of a squid.

Toadblatt then placed the squid hat on the boy that held the door open for the others first. "This one goes to Puff Pie."

Over a total of 97 students, 29 of which were GunderStank, 40 were SmartButthole,and 28 were in Puff Pie. Billy and Mandy were the only ones who didn't get the squid hat, as they previously partook in Toadblatt's as members of WeaselThrope.

"These are very good results." Toadblatt happily squealed with his hands squeezed together.

He pulled the squid had back off the girl that was put in Puff Pie, and placed it on top of Jason's head.

'Not Gunderstank, not GunderStank.' Jason thought to himself, as he wanted to stand out from those three dumb houses.

"Wow, this kid has a vessel for knowledge, yet wants no involvement for GunderStank."

"What? Doesn't he want learning?" Toadblatt asked with a now confused look.

"Hell yeah he wants to learn, he just doesn't want to be involved with GunderStank. I think perhaps to make a conclusion, we better send him to WeaselThorpe."

Toadblatt's widened with fear and shock. "WeaselThorpe?"

"WeaselThorpe." the squid hat confirmed.

"I FUCKING HATE WEASELTHORPE! THEY'RE FUCKING ASSHOLES, FREAKS, AND WEIRDASSES! THE WORST HOUSE IN THE CAMPUS! THEY DREW MY FUCKING PICTURE ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"THAT'S RIGHT, AND THEY'LL GET THEIRS ONCE I GRAB THEIR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM UP THEIR ASSES! WE'LL-" Toadblatt's rant on WeaselThorpe was interrupted when he suddenly changed feelings and drool started dripping out of the left side of his mouth. "Where were we?" He said with a creepy smile while more drool came off his mouth.

'If this guy can curse a whole lot, I would put him in a swearing contest.' Jason thought to himself.

"You're next, Nerdo." The squid hat pointed at Junior.

Junior responded by showing his true form through his neck. "AAAAHHHH, MOMMY!" The squid cried, immediately jumping at Toadblatt's hat. "J-j-just put the last two in WeaselThorpe." Toadblatt sighed.

"Ah, the Grim Reaper, I remembered you worked for GunderStank house a few summers ago. I'm going to make the biggest honor, and make you prefect again."

Later...

10:00am, same day...

"Attention, everyone!" said a voice in WeaselThorpe dormitory, which was detached from the school along with the other houses. "Let's hear for the new members of WeaselThorpe...Junior, Jason and Irwin." The voice came from none other than Nigel Planter. Planter had brown hair, a 'L' shaped scar on his forehead, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and was dressed in school uniform which apparently had a teal 'W' on the middle of his sweater, and had khaki pants. He also donned a pair of circular glasses.

The students in the back cheered.

"With their help and my genius, we'll keep all of the other houses at bay so we can get the house championship."

"House championship?" Jason upon hearing about the subject had absolutely no interest, as he believed it was just a waste of time, kind of like delivering a letter to a teacher that if you became curious and opened it, you'd find nothing.

"Yeah," Nigel began, his eyes locked onto Jason. "GunderStank always wins though, because Dean Toadblatt hates us, and the other houses were introduced in the school-year program. By the way kid, I'm Nigel Planter." He held his hand out to shake as he closed his eyes and gave a very geeky smile.

Something in Jason told him that he was definitely NOT going to be on good terms with Nigel. He just knew somehow that eventually that he would have to beat the shit out of this guy.

Unfortunately, this wasn't Jason's lucky day...

For a few seconds, he twitched, anger now processing into his mind.

THEN HE LET IT ALL OUT.

He launched a punch from his right fist straight into Nigel's face, giving him a black eye, making him fall face first, and making all of the other campers, including Mandy to gasp.

Nigel tried to stand up, but just before he could move his legs, Jason grabbed him by the throat, and launched more punches onto him. He then switched to kicking Nigel by kicking his lower jaw, and back to punching as he sent punch after punch into Nigel.

Nigel, now extremely bloody, and with broken glasses, was now lying on the ground, but Jason immediately grabbed his hair, and shoved his face hard onto the ground thrice, before he dropped him. Then he ran out of the tower.

Junior followed after him while the others checked on Nigel. "Well, to be honest, he kind of was a dick." Billy said.

What the gang didn't know was that there would be another time something like this would happen, and cause more drastic measures.

"Let's cast some healing charms on him." A stereotypical chinese boy said, "Then we can forget this like nothing had happened."

The housemates nodded as they carried Nigel to the top of the tower.

A/N: Okay, let me make things clear before everyone starts saying that Jason is an asshole. Jason didn't beat up Nigel because he's a dick, as he has complete control over his emotions, he beat up Nigel because he could see through him that he was mostly a guy who takes all the credit (guess what character in the Harry Potter universe does he share that trait with). Next time, I will make that more visible.

Secondly, the next chapter will pick right where the last one left off, as there has to be an understanding that you just can't go around beating up housemates all because you hate them.

Finally, the houses Puff Pie, and SmartButthole, if you haven't already guessed, are my parody versions of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Since we only had GunderStank (Slytherin) and WeaselThorpe (Gryffindor), I decided to make the other houses be given their own constructive name.

Anyway, I'm sorry if you hated the ending, and I'll see you next time.

P.S. If you guys remember at the beginning, Jason wakes up to see a bald guy kill him with a stick and a chant called "Avada Kedavra.", I want you guys to put your mind to the test and crack the code. There will be more foreshadowing as time goes on to help you.


	23. Chapter 20 Magical Care Class

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 20

Toadblatt's Classes

A/N: Good evening, Stormtroopers. Welcome back another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived, and as you already guessed, it will focus on the classes Toadblatt teaches throughout the day, yay.

To make this quick, there will be a point in midterm that our new golden trio will be going to Hogwarts. Disappointing, but while we're in Toadblatt's School of Sorcery, what detail is here will be put in.

Finally, I messed in what I meant for the foreshadowing, as the events that Harry sees are actually flashbacks, although he can only alter things from his perspective like interactions with other people, that's it.

Anyway, let's get started.

August 30th, Toadblatt's School of Sorcery, 9:30am...

It was the beginning of class for the school year of Toadblatt's students, and today was being a very well day. (Dean Toadblatt even gave Jason a large chocolate bar for committing assault on Nigel.)

Jason knew however that he'd have to stop doing shit like beating up people all because they angered him, or else he'd be easily vulnerable. This was mostly occurred after his brother and him had a little talk.

Flashback...

August 29th, 10:01am...

 _"Jason, what the hell were you doing?" Junior yelled, as Jason dipped his hand in a pond only a mile away from the dormitory._

 _"I could see from his eyes he was nothing but a phony. He's the biggest chicken I've ever seen."_

 _"That doesn't mean you can go around and beat up your cabin mates. That's like if Captain America beated up his comrades all because they gave him the wrong candy bar."_

 _"But what if he ends up taking all the credit for something we do? What if we make something for him, and claim it was done all by himself."_

 _"That would be questionable, but you can't just beat him to death. It's wrong."_

 _Jason sighed. "Okay, fine."_

 _"No, not 'okay, fine'. You just can't go around and do that. Dad defended you when you fought Sperg because he knew you weren't responsible for killing him, or the cause of the fights. He won't defend you if he finds out you've been getting into fights and YOUR the cause of them."_

 _Jason's eyes widened and he gulped. "No, NO!"_

 _"That's whats going to happen if you continue this behavior, Jason. Look, if you have a reason to beat up somebody like if they robbed them or else keep on bullying you, that's fine. First impression? That's a no."_

 _Jason looked back down at the ground with sad eyes. "True. It would be like if Irwin was beaten by me when we met."_

 _"Right exactly."_

 _So the two hugged and Jason agreed to have a bit of slack._

 _End Flashback..._

"Okay, WeaselThorpe house," The squid hat stated, apparently a lot larger than before and the new teacher for the house. The house was now in Voodoo class. "Who remembers of what should we do with our dolls to prevent them from being used against us?"

One boy raised his hand. "Set them on fire."

"Eh, plan, Madison?" the squid hat groaned.

Madison put a finger at his chin. "Uh, um...Firebolt ignition."

"Good. 25 points for WeaselThorpe." The squid hat proclaimed, although he said it in a non-rather uncaring voice.

Suddenly, Jason felt a sharp pain inside his head, and he screamed, while he grasped his head.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked, who was sitting at Jason's right, while Irwin sat on his left.

"Aaaaahhhh, my scar is burning." Jason's eyesight began to fade out white as he moaned and weeped.

When he regained his vision, he saw a large piece of wood staring at him in the face, along with massive amounts of paper, later revealed to himself to be just a small pile of books(seven in total).

He heard footsteps come from behind, and saw a red-haired boy, along with various white students entering the room. The red-haired boy sat on the left of him, while a brunette girl sat on his right.

" **You could've fried an egg on your face,** " the boy said. " **You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club.** "

'Who the fuck is Ginny or Creevey?' Jason wondered. But he had to put that thought aside as he asked his next question. "Do I know you?"

The ginger looked confused. "Harry, you know me, we're best friends."

"Right." Jason replied, having no idea who the ginger next to him meant.

 **When the whole class was seated,** the teacher cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. **He reached forward** , grabbed a student's copy of _Travels with Trolls_ , **and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.**

 **"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of** _ **Witch Weekly's**_ **Most-Charming-Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by** _ **smiling**_ **at her!"**

 **He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.**

Jason on the other hand was just looking at Lockhart in awe. 'God damn. This guy has the manipulation, charm and smile of Ted mothafuckin' Bundy. No wonder everyone believes the shit he did.'

 **"I see you've bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"**

 **When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start...now!"**

Jason looked down at the paper and read:

 _ **1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**_

 _ **2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**_

 _ **3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**_

 _ **On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:**_

 _ **54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**_

Jason was baffled by every single question, as he knew none of the answers despite the books sitting on his desk, although he decided not to open them as he would be considered cheating.

'I am so fucked in the asshole.' Jason thought to himself, before he started to guess at the paper.

 **Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled throughout them in front of the class.**

 **"Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in** _ **Year with the Yeti.**_ **And a few of you need to read** _ **Wanderings with Werewolves**_ **more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"**

 **He gave them another roguish wink.** Jason just looked at him with rolled eyes.

 **"...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact," he flipped her paper over "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"**

The brunette who was sitting next to Jason raised a trembling hand.

 **"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, to business."**

 **He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.**

 **"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."**

Jason ducked his head his head to hide behind the pile of books. He soon felt a small electric zap on his chest.

 **"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

Jason held his breath, feeling a rub on his shoulder, although nothing was there.

Behind his books, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

 **"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."** One of the students laughed.

 **"Yes?"** Lockhart smiled.

 **"Well, they're not, they're not very...dangerous, are they?"** the boy choked.

 **"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at** the boy. **Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"**

 **The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.**

 **"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.**

Jason never got to see the pixies, as before they could reach him, he felt a massive electric pulse onto his chest, zapping him with enough electricity to power an entire city block.

Jason's eyes lit up. "OOOOOWWWW!" he yelled. When he finally stopped yelling, everyone was looking at him, and he saw tentacles on his chest. They soon slid off, and his eyes followed them to reveal to be coming from Junior's back.

"Ready for testing!" he proclaimed, before he felt a sharp sting in his ass. "Ouch!"

It was Nigel Planter, now completely unscathed, who performed the action.

"Okay class," the squid hat continued as Jason rubbed his ass. "let's test out our plan that Madison had given us."

To say the least, the experiment was a success. Jason was again the test dummy, and he didn't feel a thing after his voodoo doll was tossed into the lit fireplace, not even under some sort of control.

The next lesson, which was _Care of Magical Creatures,_ came up at an hour later, came outside the end of the castle.

"Okay, WeaselThorpe, today we're going to the enchanted meadow to milk Jabbawoks. Follow me, it'll be like walking to your doom." he laughed as he slid away.

Most of the students followed, although Junior and Jason stayed behind.

Jason was reading his schedule, which was the schedule his brother shared as well. Irwin had every class with them except the one they had now, Billy only had two classes with them, and Mandy only shared the last one, making the final lesson of the day all five of them were together.

"Um, Jason, we gotta get going. The squid hat isn't going to wait for us while you read the schedule to teach the others of Jabbawoks."

Jason tucked his schedule away, but something popped in his mind. "Jabbawoks?"

Junior slowly nodded.

A thought occurred in Jason's mind. It was a combination of Jabba the Hutt's head with the body of an Ewok. For some reason that wouldn't sound like something you'd milk.

"Alright, let's go." he responded, and the two quickly followed.

The class soon reached almost the end of the meadow. "Alright class, we've made it to our destination."

Junior and Jason looked closer to the animals that the squid hat referred to as the 'Jabbawoks.'

The 'Jabbawoks' looked like fat pigs that were the color of bone, with the legs of an ostrich, the feet of a dog, the tail of a horse, and the eyes of an eagle.

"Okay, class, now you know what to do." the squid hat continued. "You need to find a way to incapacitate or relax the animal, as it is very violent if you approach it. So, in order to make sure you don't get hurt, either play some music, or force your way to get milk."

"Really? You're responsible for our safety, and it doesn't bother you if any of us get slaughtered by these things?!" Jason bugged.

"Nope! The less WeaselThorpe students, the better." He winked, although Jason knew it was pointed at Dean Toadblatt, who was with the Grim Reaper teaching the students of Gunderstank to do the practice they were being taught as well.

Jason moaned.

"Alright, James, you go first."

A boy with short, messy black hair, squarish glasses, overweight body, blue sweater and massive khaki pants approached the first Jabbawok.

He pulled out a flute from his pants, and took a deep breath, before he started playing like Frederick the Great.

For a long, long while, like at least 4 minutes, the music played. After 240 seconds that were very peaceful, the Jabbawok approached James, and smiled a strangely sweet smile with glittering eyes.

The rest of the class just said "Aww." while Junior and Jason just looked.

"He's so fucked." Jason said.

"Yep, he is." Junior agreed.

A few moment after the brothers exchanged words, the smile on the Jabbawok vanished, and was soon replaced with a very angry snort.

"Haha, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, if you play a song they DON'T like, they'll painfully maul you to the point you'll almost be dead. Don't worry about death though, they only kill if you did poorly." the squid hat mentioned as the Jabbawok charged.

A massive hand emerged from the back of the massive beast, and grabbed James before he could grasp the thought of running away. It then pulled him closer to the Jabbawok's face, which smiled a smile of very shiny and pointed teeth.

James gulped. "Mama."

Junior and Jason crushed their eyes as James got mauled, clawed, and kicked in the head repeatedly. The beating lasted for a full minute, before James came out bloody, all of his bones broken, and his remains nothing more than just a blob.

The squid pulled out a radio. "Miss Largebottom, please assign a hospital bed for James Darson. If we're going to avoid being sued, we're going to have to get this out of the way now."

Almost instantly, a ambulance showed up, pulled James in, and took off like the wind.

"Okay, class, now try to get through this, and we'll have chocolate saiiiiillllors-" The squid turned around to see that all of the children except Junior and Jason vanished.

The squid laughed, and in the background, Toadblatt would be doing the same.

"Alright boys. Since the whole class left, you're going to have to fill up all of their buckets." Junior and Jason gave out faces of sheer horror. "Now, now, if you two manage to do it to make sure all of WeaselThorpe's grades stay up, you'll get a large amount of chocolate sailors, the same size that you would fill a trolley full of candy with."

Junior's eyes left a face of question, while Jason's tongue unleashed with love of a puppy.

"Good, now get to work." The squid hat ordered, and he slithered away.

Junior looked worried, and shook Jason. "Jason, what are we going to do? We don't know what kind of music these animals love. The school didn't give the books to us like they said because of who we support! What are we going to do? We're going to be crushed, stomped on, and even hated by the smart students. Gaaah!"

Jason put his finger on his mouth and started to wonder. 'Would rap music work? Usually I don't see things that would respond to it? Maybe? Well, let's try.'

"How about rap music?" Jason recommended.

Junior's face held at first confusion, then even more fear. "They won't listen to that!"

"How do you know?" Jason wondered.

Junior finally stopped shaking Jason. He was right, he didn't know.

"Alright, well...what's the plan?"

"Easy." Jason began. "I'm going to try and sing whatever rap song comes into my head, and while I sing, I want you to wait until they leave themselves open long enough to not notice you're milking them. We gotta repeat that at least 30 times, including ours, and we'll be done."

"Alright, but you gotta give me $20 if this comes off successful." Junior replied.

"Sure." Jason said.

Jason ran over to a nearby lake, and washed his face. When he was dry, he ran back to his original position.

Junior on the other hand cracked his knuckles. 'If this works, I'm going to try and read more. That will be the only way I feel like I can outsmart someone besides having just speed and strength.'

"Hey, Jabbawoks!" Jason called, alerting all of the animals, even the ones that Gunderstank were trying to milk, as now half of the class was now becoming more and more disappointing with their work.

Jason then unleashed one of his tentacles, and laid it down into the form of a radio, as it could produce a beat.

The claw made radio made a small clap. "This is the final warning call for flight 1259, departing from Los Angeles, final destination to St. Louis, thank you."

Jason cleared his throat one last time and licked his lips before he started.

 _Damn G, this spot's gettin hot_

 _So how the fuck am I supposed to make a knot?_

 _Police looking at niggas through a microscope_

 _In L.A. everybody and they momma sell dope_

 _They trying to stop it_

 _So what the fuck can I do to make a profit?_

The heads of the Jabbawoks began to tilt back and forth in a dance like fashion, indicating to Junior that the plan was working. He immediately jumped with four buckets (two held with his hands, the other two held with tentacles) underneath two of the animals.

 _Catch a flight to St. Louis_

 _That's cool, cause nobody knew us_

 _We stepped off the plane_

 _Four Gang Bangers, Professional Crack Slangers_

Junior, in a matter of minutes, filled up 4 buckets with natural milk, except it had a purple color to it. He ignored the color, and brought the buckets away with speed.

 _Rented a car at wholesale_

 _Drove to the ghetto, and checked into a motel_

 _Unpacked and I grab the three-eighty_

 _Cause where we stayin', niggas look shady_

 _But they can't fade South Central_

 _Cause bustin' a cap is fundemental._

As the two boys continued to do their respective duties, Toadblatt, Grim and the Gunderstank Students could only look in shock. The most hated house in the School of Sorcery was COMPLETING work. It was like luck finally hit the house for the first time in history.

 _Checkin' out every block close_

 _Seein' which one will clock the most_

 _Yeah this is the one no doubt_

 _Bust a you Bone, and let's clear these niggas out._

Two African-American clones spawned beside Jason.

 _Hey man, what's up nigga?_

 _Yo, well this Lench Mob nigga!_

The clones vanished.

 _Now clearin' 'em out meant casualties_

 _Still had the L.A. mentality_

Junior was now half done with his job, as 16 of the buckets were full, which he placed behind a massive stone.

"How could this be possible? First they're troublemakers, now they actually do what they're told and do it so well?! This isn't possible!" Toadblatt screeched, so loud the Gunderstanks could've lost their hearing.

 _Getting Bitches, and they can't stand a_

 _Nineteen-ninety-one Toby Montana_

 _Now the shit's like a war_

 _Of gang violence, where it was never seen before_

 _Punks whirls when the gat bust_

 _Four jheri curl niggas kickin' up dust_

 _And some of them are even looking up to us_

 _Wearing our colors and talkin' that gang fuss_

 _Giving up much love_

 _Dyin' for a street, they ain't even heard of_

 _But other motherfuckers want to stand strong_

 _So you know the phrase, once again it's on_

The radio emitted a TV report:

" _Top of the news tonight, gangs from South Central_

 _Los Angeles which are known for their driveby shootings_

 _Have migrated into East St. Louis_

 _Leaving three dead and two others injured_

 _No arrests have been made_

 _Police say this is a nationwide trend_

 _With similar incidents occurring in Texas, Michigan, and Oklahoma."_

A gunshot emitted as Junior was now finishing his 27th bucket.

 _My homie got shot he's a goner black_

 _St. Louis niggas want they corner back_

 _Shooting in snowy weather_

 _It's illegal business, niggas still can't stick together_

 _Fuckin' police got the four-one-one_

 _That L.A. ain't all, surf and sun_

 _But we ain't thinkin', bout the boys_

 _Feudin', like the Hatfields and McCoys_

 _Now the shit's gettin' tricky_

 _Cause now they lookin' for the colors and the khakis_

 _Damn, this spot's gettin' hot from the battle_

 _About to pack up and start slangin' in Seattle_

 _But the NARC's, raid about six in the morning_

 _Try to catch a nigga while he's yawnin'_

 _Put his glock to my chest as I paused_

 _Went to jail in my motherfuckin' drawers_

 _Tryin' to give me, fifty-seven years_

 _Face'll be full of those tattooed tears_

 _It's the same old story and the same old nigga stuck_

 _And the public defender ain't givin' a fuck_

Junior was now finished with his task, and deployed all of the tentacles he had to pick up the buckets and walk back to the castle.

 _The fool must be sparkin'_

 _Talkin' about a double life plea bargain_

 _You got to deal with the Crips and Bloods by hand G_

 _Plus the black Guerilla family_

 _And the white pride don't like Northside_

 _And it's a riot if any more niggas die_

 _No parole or probation_

 _Now this is a young man's summer vacation_

 _No chance for rehabilitation_

 _Cause look at the motherfuckin' years that I'm facin'_

 _I'mma end it like this cause you know what's up_

 _My life is fucked_

The only noise from the radio would be a struggle you would hear at the end.

Jason, now wanting to escape, stretched out two tentacles to really high heights, and went all the way back into the castle.

Toadblatt just stared in awe at the castle, even while several Gunderstank students were being injured by the Jabbawoks, and Grim was trying to do whatever he could do to stop them.

"My god, this KID HAS POTENTIAL!" He was really amazed how a member of the worst house of the campus could actually pull off successfully in his classwork, and not have a detention, or even having one error. Sure, foul language was something, but he'd excuse that for the hard work.

He walked back to the castle, ignoring the Jabbawoks hurting Gunderstank house.

A/N: And for today, that's how it ends. Don't worry, the Gunderstank students will come back good as new. James might be questionable.

I'm sorry if half of the chapter was vision or flashback, but I'm really trying to implement them into the story so we can get a clue of something, before the big twist is revealed. If you guys can conduct a theory before the chapter that reveals it comes out (which will be LONG from here), I'll be impressed.

Anyway, have a nice night, see you next time.

P.S.: **BOLD** text indicates words that came out of the Harry Potter books.


	24. Chapter 21 Toadblatt's Office

The Demon-Who-Lived

Chapter 21

Toadblatt's conversation

A/N: Good evening Stormtroopers, computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of The Demon-Who-Lived.

I just want to say I'm sorry for no updates on any chapters besides the cancellation of my new South Park story and the Metroid story. South Park was cancelled because I didn't know what to do since this partook in Season 20 and I was afraid I'd get criticism for later chapters. I'm thinking of just abandoning the new Harry Potter story, unless if you want me to shove more detail into the first 7 chapters. The metroid story was cancelled since it wasn't updated for a very long time, and I totally lost interest in continuing it, so I decided to just cancel it because I didn't want the followers and those who favorited the story to pain stakingly wait for the next chapter to come.

I must ask all of you, do you guys want the chapters to be longer, like 10k words or so? I think I might get a beta in case for that to happen, because that amount of words coming from me feels way too impossible.

And also, I apologize very much for not keeping the stuff I originally said. It's just that I feel most of the stuff wouldn't make sense, and it's just going to feel much more lame than what people see it as right now. There will be more detail in Toadblatt's School of Sorcery, but not a 100% description.

Anyway, let's get started! **Bold** text btw, means that the written dialogue came directly from the books.

Sept. 3rd, 2:30pm...

"Mr. Jason Nergal, please report to Dean Toadblatt's office." the boomspeaker said over the whole Voodoo class as they were listening to how to prevent from being controlled by the witch technology.

Jason's head beamed up from his work as he heard the loud noise, immediately like a rocket. He was confused as to how he was being called to Toadblatt's office. Besides the incident where he injured Nigel, he did nothing wrong.

 _'What did I do?'_ he thought to himself while he began gathering his belongings. 4 days had passed since the event in which he and his half-brother had been given tons of chocolate sailors because they completed the task they had been asked to do, and the way they passed so well, without a single flaw.

Jason still remembers when he and Junior enjoyed some of their sailors.

 _Flashback..._

 _Aug. 30th, 9:30pm, Weaselthorpe Domitory..._

 _Junior and Jason were reading comics of The Walking Dead. It was hours after they had completed their task of milking the Jabbawoks, and because of the magnificent way they did it, they didn't hear a peep out of GunderStank house, or even Nigel himself._

 _The dormitory was completely quiet, and the brothers sat on opposite sides._

 _"Ouch! That hit from Lucille's gotta hurt really bad." Junior commented._

 _"No kidding. One simple hit, and your eye can pop out." Jason replied._

 _There was a loud knock on the door._

 _"Boys, open up, I've kept my promise, and decided to give you the sailors." the voice behind the door said, obviously belonging to the Squid Hat._

 _Despite being on the second floor, the brothers heard well._

 _"What now?" Junior asked._

 _"I'll get them." Jason said._

 _He then put his comic aside and walked all the way to the front door._

 _Jason opened the door to see his teacher looking in a nervous, but certainly sad face, not expecting the two to win._

 _"Junior, your brother and I weren't expected to complete the task. Instead, we believed you'd fail. But you didn't, so here you go."_

 _Jason was about to tell him that he wasn't Junior, and the person he was referring to was upstairs, to mostly give correction. But because of the last sentence, he just nodded._

 _The squid hat pulled his tentacle from his back, and held a basket in front of Jason. It was made of wood, and it was stuffed with 150 chocolate sailors._

 _Jason licked his lips like a sweet tooth as the basket dropped in front of him._

 _"Have a nice day." his teacher replied, and he slithered away._

 _Jason dragged the basket inside, the slammed the door, and ran upstairs._

 _"Junior, we got the sailors!" he yelled along his way to the top of the stairs._

 _Junior's eyes sprung wide open before he dropped his comic. He turned his head to see his brother holding the massive basket._ _"Holy Shit! That's a lot of chocolate."_

 _"I know!"_ _Jason said, so loud that even the castle could hear them. Thankfully, no one except his brother heard him. The rest of WeaselThorpe was serving detention or else making up for lost time due to them not participating in the classwork to begin with. The Gunderstank students were either already in their domitory sleeping, or spending time in the hospital because of their massive wounds._

 _Jason pulled out a golden covered chocolate sailor to Junior. "Go on, dude, try it."_

 _Junior removed all of the golden tinfoil, and bit off the head of the sailor. "Holy fuck! This is really good!"_

 _"No shit." Jason replied, who also helped himself with a chocolate sailor._

End Flashback...

"Hello. Jason, hello? Yoo-hoo." Irwin said, trying to snap Jason out of his mind.

Jason shook his head. "Sorry, yo, I just wanted to get you out of the trance you got yourself into." Irwin honestly explained.

Jason looked around to see that he was still standing in his classroom. "Oh...well, uh...thanks Irwin."

"No problem, yo. Good luck with the Dean." he then scuddled back to his seat.

Jason finished packing his things, and began walking up to Toadlbatt's office. It was a very painful walk up since there was so many stairs to go on. _'God, what is up with Wizards and their obsessions with stairs? This would be used for army training.'_

He eventually did make it to the top, but not without having to stop when he reached the end of one of the staircases, and massaging his swollen feet. His energy for the day had been depleted, although he thankfully would gain it all back.

Jason then finally reached the door to Toadblatt's office. He looked at it, and back at the stairway. He didn't know what was causing him to enter, but it certainly seemed important.

He smiled a little to himself, maybe perhaps he would be forgiven, and not be some sort of lame ass scum, like most nerds were treated. But regardless, he strolled towards the door, opened it, and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him with a tentacle.

When he entered the room, it was very quiet. The room was an office, and looked just like one that a lawyer would be seen in. There were cabinets stocked with folders, a globe, a big desk that looked like it was carved out of chester red wood, with more stuff stacked on top. At least the walls were blue.

"Hello?" he asked quietly. There was no response.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jason felt a pain coming from his scar. He squinched his eyes in pain as he felt his brain entering another world.

Soon enough, he opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different room.

"Harry!" a big voice boomed from behind.

Jason jumped and looked behind to see a giant man sitting in an old chair. **His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

Jason calmed down a little after he turned around. "Holy shitballs." He began to breathe heavily. "God, dude, you scared me."

"Watch yer' language, Harry. That's no nic' ter say." the half-giant told him.

Jason looked at the half-giant in awe. "I'm sorry, but...w-w-who are you?" he asked.

The half-giant looked at him awkwardly. "Harry, you know who I am. What do you mean?"

"Sorry, sir. I just haven't mentioned your name for a while, and..." he paused, he couldn't tell the giant where he was, or he feared he'd get in trouble, "...I suffered a thought about my Uncle Vernon."

Good, that's the ticket.

"Oh, seem'd petty violent." the man replied, "Whatever, just for remindr's, **Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.** "

Jason swallowed, "Uh...hello Hagrid." he replied, totally aware he was now speaking with a different voice and accent. He chose to ignore it, and took the time to analyze the room.

 **It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.** Jason **felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.**

 **For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

 **"Good afternoon" said a soft voice.** Jason **jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

 **An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

 **"Hello," said** Jason **awkwardly.**

 **"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

 **Mr. Ollivander moved closer to** Jason. Jason **wished he could blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

 **"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your fahter favorited it...it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

 **Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

 **"And that's where..."**

Jason decided to end what was going to happen next with two words: "Back off."

Mr. Ollivander just blinked, "What did you say, Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Ollivander, as much as I would love to listen to you talking about my mother and stepfather gaining their wands, I want you to back off. Seriously, you're WAY too close."

Mr. Ollivander decided to ignore Jason and **touched the lightning scar on** Jason's **forehead with a long, white finger.**

Immediately upon his scar being touched, Jason suddenly felt extremely tired, and before he knew, his feet suddenly slipped off the ground and onto the back of the wooden floor.

"Jason, JASON!" he heard a voice yell.

Jason popped his eyes open, and when they focused, he saw Dean Toadblatt standing before him. Unlike his regular attire, Toadblatt was dressed in purple pajamas, which if you look closely, could tell it was two pieces, not a onesie.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you passed out, and would have to go into the hospital." Toadblatt then took Jason's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

Jason inhaled a large breath. "U-uh-u, I'm sorry professor, I just ended up passing out and suffered something again."

Toadblatt put his thumb and index finger on his chin. "I see, you had these,", he then curled his fingers, "'blackouts', as I call them. Even the squid hat told me in voodoo class this had happened as well."

"Yes, sir, I didn't fall asleep, I literally just blacked out."

"Hmmm..", said the Dean, "Can you tell me what's causing these blackouts?" he asked gently, although not that sick sort of gentle voice.

"I have no idea, Mr. Toadblatt, they have been occurring at very random moments. The first time was when I was on the bus when I decided to take a nap, and I woke up to find myself surrounded by people dressed in black, before this," his eyes bulged as he continued, "Evil, creepy dude just apparated and killed me with some sort of light. Then in voodoo class, I just randomly blacked out to find myself inside some sort of old classroom with students or even a teacher I didn't know, then just now, I found myself in some sort of old shop with a big dude who called himself 'Rubeus Hagrid', and 'Mr. Ollivander', who told me about what wands my mother and stepfather got in his shop. Then he got up to me way too close, and tapped my scar before I just woke back up on the floor."

"Scar?" Toadblatt asked.

Jason pointed at the lightning bolt scar that was sitting right in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh. Your brother Junior looked so similar to you, that I didn't even notice until you pointed that out."

"You think there's going to be people who mistake me for Junior, and vice versa, sir?"

"Yes, and trust me, Jason, there will be MANY people who commit the same mistake, sometimes MORE THAN ONCE." Toadblatt's voice boomed. "Now, back onto the topic, what do you think causes these blackouts?"

"I don't know sir." Jason answered honestly, "Like I said before, they occur so randomly that I fear any moment I could be passing out and seeing another vision."

"Okay, that makes sense. Now one more question, and then I'll get back to why I summoned you here." Toadblatt cleared his throat, "How common are they?"

Jason looked at the ground, but cleared his throat as well. "Well, I've been having them just once a day since I've entered this school. One time on August 31st, I passed out when I was using the toilet, and I ended up seeing a female ghost, and she said to me, 'Harry, if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet.', before I, this ginger kid, and the professor from the class blackout before, jumped into this giant hole in the floor. I awoke to realize I missed an entire class, and had to recieve detention because of it." Toadblatt nodded, he walked to his desk, and picked up a pen, and a notebook. "Okay, go on." he said, scribbling into his notebook.

Jason looked at Toadblatt funny, "Ok. Well, on the September 1st, Nigel came up to me and smacked me on the right cheek, and then I found myself just standing in some sort of bathroom with a pale, blond man who pulled out a piece of wood and fired some sort of light at me. I followed him into the bathroom, and muttered some sort of curse back at him, and the next thing I saw after I walked in was that he was bleeding all over the floor. Apparently, the spell I muttered had given him multiple cuts to his body. Soon, this much old man just appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair that was greasy, he wore all black, and he had the face of a very ugly toad. Now saying you're ugly of course, and so he forced me to walk out. The next thing I knew, I woke up to find myself in Junior's arms. Apparently, he found me lying on the ground, and he believed that when Nigel approached me, he actually killed me. He was pissed beyond belief, as he couldn't believe Nigel was still trying to hurt me after I had beaten his ass."

"Jason," Toadblatt interruppted, "Please, for me, don't use that sort of language, save it for when you become at least 16 or something."

Jason just shrugged. "Well, yesterday, I was just walking down a long hallway of stairs, and at the end was this giant mirror with someone standing in front of it wearing a turban. That someone turned around, and once again, it was Nigel, once again being a big jerk even though I haven't interacted with him after I had assaulted him." Jason paused to notice the Dean's hands clenching into fists, although they were becoming so hard that any moment, the pen looked like it could snap. "Anyway, I heard a loud boom of thunder, and it began the same way, except that time, Nigel was replaced with this man who had pale skin, and light blue eyes, and I looked somewhat different. He originally said something like, ' **Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter**.', I asked him if he could help me get out of the area I was in, but he just looked at me as if I asked him to suck my penis. He then asked if I was stupid enough to not remember any of the events that he and I were involved in. He told me that someone named Snape wasn't responsible for trying to kill me in 'Quidditch', it was actually him. And someone called 'Miss Granger', who he called my friend, accidentally knocked him over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the match. If he had a few more seconds on the clock, I would've fallen to my death. He'd managed it before then if Snape wasn't muttering a contercurse, trying to save me. I asked him that, and he replied with of course. He then snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, ropes sprang out and wrapped me up tightly. He told me that I was too nosy to live, as apparently I was scurrying around the school on Halloween, for all he knew I'd seen him coming to look at what was guarding some sort of stone. I asked him if he let something in, and he confirmed he did:a troll. I then remembered that I didn't know his identity, so I asked him who he was. He then muttered his name to be something called 'Quirrell', and he then continued to say he had a special gift with trolls. He stated that while everyone was running around looking for it, Snape went straight to the third floor to head him off, and not only did the troll fail to beat me to death, the three-headed dog didn't bite Snape's leg off properly. He then turned back to the mirror, and was just muttering for a time, from ' **Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back...'** to **'What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!'** , and then, some voice that seemed to come from Quirrell himself said, ' **Use the boy...use the boy.'** , Quirrell then clapped his hands, and all of the ropes seemed to have fallen off. He then said, ' **Come here, look in the mirror and tell me what you see.** '. I would have followed his request if my scar all of a sudden didn't start burning like Spider-Man's spider sense reacting violently to Venom. The next thing I knew, my eyes bulged right open, and the setting changed again. It was like the last time I was there. I got up and saw that Nigel wasn't there anymore, so he probably walked out and left me there. I then reported to class late, and I had to write an apology letter to Miss Largebottom so I wouldn't recieve detention again. And just now, I blacked out to see myself in some of old shop with Hagrd and Ollivander."

"Hmm." Toadblatt said again, finishing the touches on his notes. "Well, Jason, I'm not an expert, but in terms to help you find out the truth, I do have ONE card to play."

Jason blinked. "You have a way to help, professor?"

"Yes, I do." Toadblatt replied, "A theory to be more accurate. Your gaining these blackouts because somehow, they're connected to things you REMEMBER."

Jason blinked, "So you're saying that they're actually something I know, it's just that they pop out randomly?"

"Exactly." Toadblatt said, "Whenever the environment is something similar, you blackout to the environment that's similar to one you're in. It's connected in a way. Like the schoolbus, it came because it was unexpected to you, and when you were on the toilet, it came because you were in a bathroom, and a voice reminded you of a toilet, and finally, Nigel's cruel trick reminded you of something you feared."

"Huh," Jason replied, "Can you tell me what that means, sir?"

Toadblatt sighed, "Jason, I'm afraid not. As much as that sounds like I'm lying, I'm being serious. I don't hold all of the answers, you must pick up all of the pieces and put the puzzle together yourself. I already gave you a massive clue, you just need to find out what you're lacking left. I'm sorry, Jason, but the rest is now on your own."

"But, sir..." Jason began.

"Jason, I wish that I could help put together the finishing touches, but the truth is that I'm not the one who can put it all together for you. The only one who can do that...is you."

Jason looked annoyed, "So you're saying I'm on my own then?"

"Sadly, yes. I wish I could solve it all out for you, but I lack the requirements, and I don't hold the answer to your question. You need to focus on the question, not the solution."

"But, sir, I don't know the question either. I feel like you're actually using me and I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not true, Jason. You and your brother are actually some of my favorite students, my first students in WeaselThrope I like. You guys actually did your work, you don't pull off any pranks, you finish your work with good grades, unlike your dolt of a cousin, and you even surprised me when you did the task of milking the Jabbawoks, so much that caused me to start liking you to begin with."

"Heh, well it was just a guess that I thought up with." Jason blushed.

"Seriously, though, Jason, I don't wanna use you, that's just overall cruel and just makes everything I say sound completely fake. I'll say this one last time...I wish I could put together the pieces, but in the end, I can't. I just can't."

Finally, Jason believed him. "Alright, sir. Well, why did you want me to come to your room then?"

"Well, I just wanted to say to you privately I'm sorry for being disrespectful towards you when term began. I thought you'd just be another annoying kid who didn't work, but I was wrong."

"Oh, well...thank you."

"You're welcome." Toadblatt said, and Jason walked out.

A/N: Alright, folks! Another big clue has been given, but the twist will be found out in the end, don't worry about it too much.

And yes, Jason didn't cuss as much as Junior did. The truth is that I'm trying to make the kids cuss like they do in South Park, where one can cuss more than another sometimes.

Anyway, wait for another update whenever I can. I'm sorry for lack of updating, I just didn't get the feeling to write.


	25. Spoke

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! I have some fantastic news. My new PC has arrived this Monday, and today I have it all ready to go. Now with the knowledge of my PC, I can get back to gaming, and writing chapters on Fanfiction. This will have to be done quickly though, I'm going to have a busy schedule not so far from here. So today, I'm going to give some announcements about updates and upcoming stories.

 **The Demon-Who-Lived** : This story will be continued in June of 2017, where Jason will be trying to put the pieces together with Junior and Mandy so he can unlock the secret inside his scar. It will soon lead afterwards to them being taken to Hogwarts after something in Toadblatt's goes wrong.

 **Harry Potter is The White Prince** : This story will be thought of as I come to it. I only have a few ideas for chapters, but for now, I have at least detailed and not rushed like the previous story. And as said before, Percy Jackson and the Olympians will not be prevalent in the story like it was in the previous story. Good thing too, I was going to drop them from the original anyway.

 **The Unexpected Surprise** : This story as it goes on will include the care of cravings, money, and a very angry ex-boyfriend. And as one reviewer correctly guess, yes, the father is indeed Clyde. Not really surprising though, I left that in on purpose because I wanted to see how they would know in a way I could laugh. And that man did deliver in doing so.

New Stories

As said, this section includes the new stories I have in store that I hope to work on when I'm not busy.

 **Jamie Stevens-McCormick** : This story will be about some superhero, sibling bonding, and more to work on. This story will be about the author as he sits on the bus ride home dying in an accident as his bus gets shot up by a gang car to escape a police pursuit. After the completion of three tasks that he was given due to his request to be given another chance, although he can't return to Earth since reality would be broken and it would lack any sense of how one would return, but billions don't. This will describe various adaptations of our world as dimensions or universes, such as Harry Potter and South Park, which is where the story takes place in. After the completion, he chooses the universe of South Park, which will lead to him being born under the name of Jamie Stevens, although he isn't any ordinary looking South Park boy. The story will also include rap music, a parody of N.W.A., superhero identities, and the understanding of anger and calmness.

 **David Jeter Danvers** : This story will be about Captain Marvel raising her son David aboard the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, and all the while trying to train him on how to defend himself, try to fit in with reality, and not have to endure crime the hard way. David himself will later be revealed to be the son of You-Know-Who, and will try to find some answers.

This concludes the announcement that I have to bring towards my fellow readers, followers and favorites. I hope when I can to continue giving you more content to read and like. Who knows, maybe I might make a profit. (Lol, just kidding.)


	26. Apologies

Apologies

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers. This is computerman275, and I'm here to simply make some apologies to those who follow my stories, from the followers of The Demon-Who-Lived, and Harry Potter is the White Prince.**

 **Folks, I'm really sorry for not making new chapters for these two, while my new South Park story has been getting updates. I made these two when I was still a teenager, and when I was a teen, a lot of shit happened, like me having a lot of hyper energy, causing problems online, and well, making my adopted story really bad for the fact I didn't make any new changes to the first 7 chapters except for possibly one.**

 **I've also been dealing with how I've been lazy and with me being attached to the internet that I ended up not making any new content. I received a review from someone questioning this, and I felt that I need to return to this. A file for chapter 1 of my remake is being made, although I'm gonna have to go slow and careful to make this story better than the original with how rushed it was.**

 **For The Demon-Who-Lived, I'm gonna try and get back to work on this. A lot of the chapters were filled with teenage hyper energy, if you may have noticed Jason's behavior throughout the story, and I felt like it was just weird. I dunno when I'll continue writing for my other two stories, but I know that I'll try harder to make them less energized and focus more on development and whatnot.**

 **I'm really sorry for letting you all down. I just have dealt with a lot of shit, and with how I made the original chapters when I was still a teenager, it's a big question mark for me where to continue where I left off. I'm now 18 years old, and trying to make my story content brighter and better, and I want to prove that to all of you.**

 **I dunno when I will continue my stories, since I'm dealing with college part time, and I also am still attached to the internet, but I know I'm getting closer to finally focusing on other things than just social media all of the time. As for the file, I've got parts of it covered, although it may have some confusing moments in it, although I'll post it when possible. I might work on it this week since I still have until the 18th to write and have free time.**

 **As for this story, I know where I would like for this story to go, and I know what to do. I know what I said earlier, but when I make more chapters, I will try to leave more hints to the twist, make the fights better, and whatnot. But for now, that's gonna have to wait until I come to it.**

 **I'm gonna focus on Harry Potter is The White Prince first and do research so I can remember my logic on Harry Potter, since I haven't read the books in a long while, and I haven't finished the sixth book or have read the seventh. And I will focus on The Second Chance because it's my favorite story, and South Park is something precious to me. I don't know when I will continue The Demon-Who-Lived, but I will when I come to it.**

 **I hope you guys are alright, and I hope that you are enjoying the story as it is now. I will let out updates if possible. Until then, see you next time!**


End file.
